inazuma princess
by yaoi4ever.serranista
Summary: la escuela Raimon organiza un evento donde todos los cursos deben participar en un obra con los papeles al azar. A partir de esto se generan situaciones y sacan sentimientos ocultos en muchos de ellos.. YAOI.
1. la princesa de Tenma

Bueno, hoy no fui a la esc. porque llueve como si el mar se nos hubiera caído encima y después de un KaixRei voy a segui con otra pareja que me encanta :3 TenmaxTsurugi (la verdad prefiero a Tenma de seme) y un poco de ShindouxKirino.

La historia se ubica después de galaxy (como odio a lalaya -.-)

CAPITULO 1:

Era lunes, el peor dia para el 99 por ciento del planeta tierra. Pero Tenma no estaba en ese porcentaje, amaba ir a la escuela y encontrarse con sus amigos, jugar al futbol y ver a Tsurugi.

''Tsurugii'' ^^ -pensaba Tenma mientras iba a la escuela con su sonrisa normal de todos los días.

Tenma! ^^ -grito Aoi desde la esquina.

Tenma: holaa Aoi!- grito alegremente y se apresuro a llegar con ella.

Aoi: Buenos dias Tenma ^^ te levantaste temprano hoy- le dijo mientras empezaban a caminar.

Tenma: si.. es que estaba emocionado por jugar de nuevo todos en el mismo equipo de nuevo,para Shindou y Kirino senpai este será el ultimo año con nosotros.- dijo desanimándose un poco.

Aoi: no te desanimes Tenma-kun! aun vamos a verlos y todavía nos tendras a mi, a shinsuke y ..-hizo una pausa viéndolo con una sorisa burlona- a Tsurugi-kun

Tenma: / no empieces Aoi-chan!

Aoi: XD

Tenma: ¬/¬ ya no te rias de mi! por cierto, por que vienes tu tan temprano?

Aoi: bueno, eso es una sorpresa, a todos los encargados de curso se nos pidió venir temprano para una reunión.

Tenma: tiene que ver con las actividades del festival escolar de inicio de clases! ^^

Aoi: nose -.- por eso se nos pidió ir temprano, pero no te puedo decir de todos modos. debes esperar ^^

Tenma: hmm -.-

Ambos llegaron a la escuela después de un par de minutos. En la puerta se encontraban Hikaru y Shinsuke.

Aoi: hola chicos, tengo prisa luego hablamos! -dijo mientras corría al interior de la escuela.

Shinsuke: pero si aun es muy temprano Aoi! -le dijo viendo como se alejaba

Tenma: haa.. es que tiene una reunión con los otros encargados del curso-dijo Tenma llegando donde estaban ellos.

Shinsuke: Tenma! hacia rato no te veía! como pasaste tus vacaciones?

Tenma: jaja, buenos días chicos, bueno fue genial, Aki-ne chan me llevo a Estados Unidos a conocer unos amigos de ella.

Hikaru: genial! que suertes tienes Tenma-kun ^^

Shinsuke: Vamos al club! tengo muchas ganas de jugar de nuevo, estaba tan emocionado que me vine temprano hoy!

Tenma: ustedes también? ^^ bueno vamos!- los tres se fueron y llegaron a la entrada del club.

Hikaru: bueno.. parece que aun esta cerrado ^^u

Tenma: olvide que el primer dia no lo abren hasta después de las clases T.T

Ustedes son siempre igual de atolondrados..-escucharon y los tres y voltearon a ver.

Los ojos de Tenma brillaron y se sonrojo un poco regalándole a esa persona una hermosa sonrisa.

Tenma: Tsurugi! -dijo empezando a correr hacia él mientras Tsurugi empezaba a retroceder pero no pudo evitarlo..

Tsurugi: Tenma! no me abraces! ¬/¬ -le decía tratando se sacarle los brazos de su cuello

Tenma: no quiero! que malo eres Tsurugi! no me respondiste los e-mails que te mande!

Tsurugi: eso no es cierto, los respondí casi todos.

Tenma: no es cierto, el que te mande anoche aun no lo has respondido -le dijo en tono infantil

Tsurugi: -.- perdón, no he visto mis mensajes de ayer -dijo al fin sacándoselo de encima

Tenma: te extrañe mucho ^/^ -le dijo con su adorable sonrisa.

Tsurugi: ya basta de cursilerías.. ¬/¬

Hikaru y Shinsuke: Buenos días! -dijeron ambos acercándose

Tsurugi: buenos días a todos -dijo y después comenzó a caminar hacia las aulas.

Tenma: oye Tsurugi, que hacias aquí? ^^

Tsurugi: estaba dando una vuelta porque llegue muy temprano.

Tenma: mm... también pensaste que el club estaba abierto?-le dijo conteniendo una carcajada

Tsurugi: no ¬¬

Tenma: esta bien no te enojes ^^ 'es obvio que si'' -pensó mientras los cuatro llegaban al aula

Hikaru: Kariya! ya llegaste ^^

Kariya: no me digas, no me había dado cuenta -.- -dijo por lo bajo

Shinsuke: que dijiste? -dijo acercándose

Kariya: buenos días a todos ^^ -dijo parándose

Tenma: buenos días ^^

Hikaru: seguro te divertiste mucho en las vacaciones

Kariya: por que lo dices?

Hikaru: bueno, te he visto con tus padres, parecen muy felices y seguro te fuiste de vacaciones a algún lado ^^

Kariya: emm.. te refieres a Hiroto y Midorikawa? -.- u

Hikaru: si! es el hombre pelirrojo y la mujer de cabello verde no ? ^^

Kariya: ha-jaja mas o menos ^^u

EN OTRO LUGAR:

Midorikawa: A-ACHU!

Hiroto: estas bien Mido-kun ?^^

Midorikawa: ese pequeño.. si estoy bien Hiro-chan ^^ -le dijo mientras Hiroto se le acerco y le dio un beso en los labios.

Hiroto: terminemos pronto el trabajo asi nos divertimos esta tarde.. Masaki empezó las clases hoy.

Midorikawa: hm.. degenerado ¬¬ -le dijo tomando unos papeles yéndose de la oficina

VOLVIENDO AL AULA DE 2do AÑO:

Ya era hora de entrar a clase, todos estaban en sus lugares, Tenma se había sentado detrás de Tsurugi al lado de la ventana. detrás de el estaba Kariya, al lado de Kariya estaba Hikaru, delante de Hikaru al lado de Tenma estaba Aoi, y delante de ella al lado de Tsurugi estaba Shinsuke.

Profesor: bueno alumnos, al final de la clase la señorita encargada del curso les hablare de la organización del festival de este año- les dijo a todos los alumnos y luego comenzó con su clase.

Tenma: mmm... -supiraba cada 10 minutos- ''las matemáticas son tan aburridas y complicadas''-pensó mientras miro hacia adelante y vio a Tsurugi tan atento como siempre- ''es tan aplicado.. un gran deportista y además guapo.. Tsurugi-kun es tan genial'' -pensó sonriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de sus ultimas palabras- ..mm? WAAAA!- grito levantándose de repente sonrojado interrumpiendo la clase del profesor.

Profesor: señor Matsukaze. quiere salir un momento?- le dijo con mirada muy seria.

Tenma: hee... -y tres segundos después estaba castigado en el rincón- no es justo T.T -dijo en voz alta -toca el timbre del recreo y el profesor sale del aula.

Profesor: bien, ingrese al aula ahora. y espero que no haya próxima vez- dijo acomodándose los anteojos y yéndose del lugar.

Tenma: -.- u

Aoi: Tenma, entra ya! debemos hablar del festival ^^ -dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Tenma: si.. - dijo entrando algo desanimado.

Kariya: oye, por que hiciste eso? -.-

Tenma: ha.. es que recordé algo que tenia que hacer y que no hice.. jeje -decía con una mano detrás de la cabeza

Shinsuke: Tenma, cuando no se trata de futbol eres muy distraído-le dijo negando con la cabeza.

Tenma: ha.. si T.T

Aoi: ya! silencio todos y escuchen! .dijo parándose al frente del curso- este año el tema será el teatro, todos los grupos deben presentar una obra, los papeles serán elegidos al azar y quienes no actúen deben colaborar con la preparación de escenario, música, vestuario y lo que haga falta. yo no participare porque tengo que organizarlo y mantenerme en contacto con los demás encargados y directivos.

Kariya: una obra -.- que aburrido -dijo acostándose sobre el banco

Hikaru: y cual será la obra?

Aoi: Las obras también fueron seleccionadas al azar, la nuestra es La Bella Durmiente. ^^ -todas las chicas estaban felices pero los chicos seguían desinteresados- bueno lamento robarles su tiempo pero debo llevar los nombres de quienes interpretaran los personajes al final del recreo ^^

Todos estaban sentados viendo atentamente mientras estaba por empezar el sorteo de los papeles, todas quieran ser la bella durmiente, y ningún chico quería siquiera aparecer en la obra.

Kariya: por favor, si no salgo en la obra dejare de robarle sus helados a Mido-san -decía juntando sus manos en forma de plegaria.

Hikaru: no es tan malo Kariya-kun ^^u

Kariya: entonces hazlo tu, yo tengo pánico escénico.

Aoi: bien el primer papel que sacare será el del personaje principal que es el de la princesa ^^ -dijo empezando a revolver los papales- bien.. la princesa será... -todas estaban ansiosas- ...

Tenma: que pasa Aoi?

Aoi: emm... la princesa será.. Tsurugi Kyosuke o-o -hubo un silencio en el aula y luego todos giraron a verlo.

Tsurugi: ...

Aoi: bueno.. ahora veamos quien será el príncipe ^^u

Tsurugi: espera! eso no puede ser ¬¬u

Aoi: lo siento son las reglas, ve a quejarte con los directivos u.u

Tsurugi: ¬¬

Kariya: pff.. -aguantándose la risa

Tenma: Tsurugi será una princesa? o.o

Aoi: bueno como decía ¬¬ -metio la mano y saco otro papel- esto debe ser una broma ^^u

Hikaru: quien es el príncipe Aoi? ^^

Aoi: mm...-volteo el papel enseñándoselo a todos- es Tenma-kun ^^u

Tenma: o-o ...

Tsurugi: o.o ...

Kariya: jajajaja, osea que tendras que besar a Tsurugi! Tenma jaja -dijo ya sin poder aguantar las risas

Tenma: QUE?! O/O -dijo levantándose del asiento

Tsurugi: ...que? -Tsurugi tenia la boca abierta de la impresión y se imagino la escena, el con un vestido y Tenma acercándose lentamente a el para besarlo- / de ninguna manera!

Aoi: bueno, ahora sacare el papel para la bruja malvada ^^

Tsurugi: oye me estas ignorando? ¬/¬

Aoi: será Kariya-chan! ^^

Kariya: QUE?!

Tsurugi: ¬¬

Tenma: u/u Ts-Tsurugi y yo.. -decía mientras se ponía las manos sobre las mejillas tratando de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kariya: T.T

Aoi: bueno, las hadas madrinas serán..-dijo el nombre de tres chicas compañeras de Tenma- y Hikaru será el Rey ^^

Hikaru; que bueno no me toco ningún papel de mujer ^^

Tsurugi y Kariya: ¬¬ -mirada asesina

Hikaru: emmm... no dije nada ^^u

Aoi: y la reina será.. -nombro otra compañera del curso y asi siguieron los papeles restantes - bueno al final de las clases por favor vallan al club de teatro a buscar sus guiones ^^

Después de la reunión las clases siguieron normal, Tenma no le presto atención a ninguna, estaba muy distraído imaginándose la escena, se sonrojaba cada vez que lo imaginaba. por otro lado Tsurugi tuvo un gesto de molestia el resto de la tarde.

Tenma: ''waaa.. que voy a hacer, seguro Tsurugi esta enfadado.. es una lastima, seria divertido..'' -pensaba hasta que la campana del fin de las clases lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Aoi: oye Tenma, por que no hablas con Tsurugi? parece estar molesto porque no lo dejaron cambiar su papel. -le dijo Aoi mirando hacia donde estaba Tsurugi.

Tenma: crees que pueda convencerlo? nunca lo vi con esa cara ^^u

Aoi: por favor! te lo encargo mucho! el tiene el papel principal- le dijo juntando sus manos como si estuviera rezando-

Tenma: -.- mmm... de acuerdo, pero no te prometo nada-dijo viendo a Tsurugi que estaba sentado viendo por la ventana.

Aoi: descuida, se que puedes hacerlo ^^ -le dijo golpeándole la espalda para darle ánimos empujándolo hacia adelante haciéndole perder el equilibrio- adiós ^^-dijo cerrando la puerta dejándolos solos en el aula.

Tenma: ... hee-dijo viendo a Tsurugi- Tsurugi, vamos juntos a buscar los libretos ^^ -le dijo parándose en frente de su banco

Tsurugi: Tenma..-le dijo viéndolo de reojo- a ti.. no te importa..

Tenma: mm? que cosa? -le dijo inocentemente aunque sabia a lo que se referia Tsurugi-

Tsurugi: hmp, nada- le dijo con una ligera sonrisa y parándose- bien, vamos.

Tenma: ^/^ Tsurugi


	2. Julieta y Romeo celoso

bueno como siempre es normal que internet me haga bullying y me corte los capítulos por las mitad, tan inspirada que estaba y ahora tengo que empezar de vuelta -.-

en el capitulo anterior (que no escribí nada al final porque estaba harta de escribir -.- ) quedamos en que Tenma y Tsurugi se fueron a buscar los libretos de sus respectivos papeles, ahora volvemos atrás para contar la historia desde otro punto de vista, este capitulo tiene shindouxkirino.

CAPITULO 2:

amanecía en ciudad inazuma y sonaba el despertador en la habitación del mas apuesto(según yo) chico de inazuma,

abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos celestes como el cielo y se estiro en su cama pagando el despertador. Se quedo mirando las fotografías en su mesa de noche, en ella se podían ver a él y a Shindou en su primer dia de jardín de infantes, en la otra su primer dia en el club de futbol y la ultima se la sacaría el ultimo dia de este nuevo año escolar, cuando ambos terminen el secundario.

Shindou.. -suspira y se levanta para prepararse cuando oye sonar su celular, mira en la pantalla y e que Shindou lo esta llamando.

Kirino: hola, buenos días Shindou- dice alegremente.

Shindou: ha.. Kirino, olvide decírtelo pero debo irme antes hoy, antes de la escuela debo pasar por la facultad y.. -se escuchan cosas cayendo.

Kirino: jaja estas bien?-

Shindou: si, deje caer algunas cosas, como decía, no podre buscarte hoy, lo siento.

Kirino: descuida hoy me levante temprano asique no tendré problema en llegar, buena suerte con eso, nos vemos allá-dijo y colgó finalmente-

haa..-suspira- ''Shindou ya tiene su vida planeada, es fácil para alguien tan rico, me gustaría que no nos separemos pero..''-pensaba hasta que su celular lo saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos, era un mensaje de Shindou; ''lamento que no empecemos juntos nuestro primer día, te lo compensare mas tarde..''

Su rostro ya estaba alegre de nuevo, iba caminando cuando llego a la puerta de la escuela.

Kariya: ¿Qué pasa sempai? no sabia que le gustaba tanto la escuela como para traer esa cara? ^^

Kirino: -.- buenos días Masaki -siguió caminando al interior de la escuela.

Kariya: ''hare de este ultimo año para ti inolvidable''-pensó mientras una perversa sonrisa aparecía en su rostro como eran típicas en él.

Kirino entro a su aula pensando que iba a ser el primero en llegar.

Akane: buenos días Kirino-kun

Kirino: ho.. buenos días, a pasado tiempo-dijo desinteresadamente.

Akane: ha, si.. no esta Shindou-san contigo?-dijo buscando con la mirada si Shindou estaba por ahí.

Kirino: eso depende en que sentido lo preguntes ^^ -dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Akane: he? en que otro sentido podría ser?-dijo confundida

Kirino: nada, nada.. tuvo algo que hacer asique llegara mas tarde ^^

Akane: ho, ya veo.

Kirino: por cierto, llegaste muy temprano hoy -dijo sin mirarla

Akane: si, es que los encargados tienen que llegar mas temprano hoy, pensé ver a Shindou-san antes pero.. mejor ya me voy yendo a la reunión antes de que se me haga tarde-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

Kirino: no te quito mas tiempo, ve .. ^^ -dijo con una falsa sonrisa que mantuvo hasta que se fue- Shindou-san ña ña ña - dijo imitándola con un gesto de molestia

Transcurrió el tiempo hasta que se hizo la hora de entrada, Shindou llego sobre la hora pero a tiempo, tomo su lugar junto a Kirino, detrás de el la insoportable de Akane. la hora de historia paso aburridamente como siempre hasta que llego el recreo. Akane cerro la puerta y hablo frente a la clase:

Akane: chicos, hoy en la reunión me informaron que el tema del festival de este año es el teatro. Las obras son al azar igual que los papeles se todos en la obra, no pueden ser cambiados o reemplazados y quienes no participen deben colaborar con otras cosas como la música, el escenario, el vestuario,etc.

Kurama: es obligación participar? -.-

Akane: si, si tienes alguna objeción debes ir con los directivos.

Kurama: -.-

Akane: bueno, la obra que nos toco es Romeo y Julieta, ahora sacare el sorteo de los papeles-dijo comenzando a revolerlos- Bueno, Romeo será Shindou-san..

Shindou: haa.. -suspira-

Kirino: que pasa? pensé que te gustaban esas cosas ^^

Shindou: si, pero prefería hacer la parte de la música -dijo viéndolo dulcemente

Kirino: debí imaginarlo ^^

Akane: ''que envidia, yo no puedo participar porque soy la encargada, y tendre que ver a Shin-sama besando a otra persona, que mal'' -pensó mientras sacaba otro papel- y Julieta será.. he?

Shindou: Que pasa?

Akane: ..eh Julieta será, Ranmaru Kirino-kun

Shindou: HE? o.o

Kirino: -.- es en serio- se paro y le quito el papel de las manos- NO NO QUIERO!

Kurama: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA no te queda mal sabes ?

Kirino: cállate. ¬¬

Shindou: ^^u Kirino por favor siéntate, aun no termino el sorteo.

Kirino: HAAA...-suspira pesadamente y se sienta en su banco tirándose de las coletas.

Akane: Kurama-kun tu serás la sirvienta de Julieta que la ayudara con Romeo^^

Kurama: ajajaja.. NO -.-

Kirino: si el no lo hace yo tampoco!-dijo parándose con los brazos cruzados

Akane: bueno, vallan luego a quejarse, por ahora las cosas quedaran así

Dicho esto siguieron los sorteos y pasaron las clases normalmente, un enojado Kurama salió después de no tener el permiso para no participar en la obra y detrás de él Kirino y Shindou.

Kirino: -.-

Shindou: no te pongas así , seguro lo harás muy bien -le decía tratando de consolarlo

Kirino: lo dices por ''eso'' ¬¬

Shindou: te refieres a..-paro en seco- Ranmaru- le dijo seriamente- yo creo que eres perfecto tal y como eres, no importa como te peines o como luzcas, para mi eres hermoso porque eres tu -le dijo sonrojándose un poco

Kirino: Shindou.. -le dijo viéndolo a los ojos algo sonrojado hasta que la lluvia lo saco de ese trance- trajiste paraguas? -dice sacando el suyo-

Shindou. por supuesto-dice abriendo el suyo- vamos por nuestro libretos

Kirino: si ^^ .. por cierto-dice tomando la mano de Shindou- lamento haber exagerado hace un momento, tu nunca me dirías algo asi..

Shindou: descuida -apretando mas su mano- se que eres sensible con ese tema.

Kirino: si.. sabes? no hacíamos esto desde que teníamos com años -le dice viendo sus manos-

Shindou: bueno, me apena bastante pero nadie nos esta viendo -dice tranquilamente.

Kariya: eso no es verdad -o-

Shindou: o/o

Kirino: ¬¬

Kariya: sempai, escuche por tus fans que harias de Julieta, seguro lo haras muy bien ^^ -con su cara de 'inocencia'

Kirino: mm, gracias.. -.- -con un tic en el ojo-

Shindou: ese libreto que llevas ahí es el tuyo?

Kariya: emm.. -.-u -Kirino se lo quita- oye!

Kirino: pff..-tapándose la boca para no reírse- este papel va muy bien contigo, seguro que no te lo arreglaron?

Kariya: muy gracioso sempai, aunque yo no parezco una chica tratare de dar una buena actuación ^^

Kirino: puedo ayudarte con eso ¬¬

Shindou: esta bien adiós fue un placer hablar contigo! ^^u -dijo llevándose a Kirino hacia la biblioteca

Kariya: adiós sempais! felicitaciones por el papel! buena suerte! ^^ -decía saludándolos desde lejos

Kirino: suéltame -.-

Shindou: no ¬¬

ambos llegaron a la biblioteca donde se encontraron a Tenma y a Tsurugi

Kirino: Kyosuke-kun, Tenma-kun ^^ también participaran en la obra?

Tsurugi: lamentablemente, y tu sempai?

Kirino: ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre -hablaba animadamente con Tsurugi bajo la mirada algo sorprendida de Tenma y Shindou.

Tsurugi: lo siento, aun no me acostumbro, Ranmaru-san -dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Tenma: Kirino-sempai, que papel te ha tocado ?

Kirino: oh.. es Julieta, de Romeo y Julieta

Tsurugi: ja! -deja escapar una risa-

Kirino: de que te ries tu? acaso tu papel es mejor que el mio? -le dijo dándole un codazo

Tsurugi: yo creo que es peor, la bella durmiente -dijo algo molesto.

Kirino: ...

Tsurugi: sempai?

Kirino: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA no es cierto! acepto que yo me veo femenino pero tu? con vestido? me muero por decírselo a Yuichi. -dijo sacando su celular.

Tsurugi: oye! -dijo poniendo la mano sobre la de Kirino para que no abra su celular- no seas cruel sempai ¬¬

Kirino: dímelo de una forma que me agrade -le dijo con una mirada algo insinuante.

Tsurugi: ¬/¬ bien.. Ran-chan , por favor no le digas a nii-san -dijo sacando su mano.

Kirino: muy bien Kyosuke ^^ pero de todas formas tendrás que decírselo o no te lo perdonara.

Tsurugi: por ahora no quiero pensar en eso..

Shindou: toma Kirino -dijo con una expresión seria

Kirino: gracias Shindou, nos vamos ya? -dijo mirándolo extrañado por su actitud.

Shindou: será lo mejor antes que la lluvia empeore, vamos a mi casa a leer esto.

Kirino: de acuerdo, oye Tenma si no trajeron paraguas pueden tomar el mio, también deberían ensayar ^^

Tsurugi: gracias, Ranmaru -le dijo tomando el paraguas.

Kirino: nos vemos. madale mis saludos a tu hermano -dijo despidiéndose con la mano y guiñándole un ojo.

Ya habían salido de la biblioteca, compartían un solo paraguas asique Kirino engancho su brazo con Shindou, el no le dijo nada, en realidad estaba muy serio, esperaron a que un auto los buscara en una esquina, durante el transcurso del viaje no hablaron, Kirino leía un poco su guion y Shindou miraba distraído por la ventana. cuando llegaron fueron directo a la habitación de Shindou, como era costumbre cada vez que estaba allí, sirvientas les llevaron té y pastel. Kirino estaba sentado disfrutando de la comida, se había cambiado la ropa por una que había dejado allí antes y Shindou también se había quitado el uniforme.

Kirino: oye Shindou, no vas a tomar tu té? se va a enfriar -dijo viéndolo un poco extraño

Shindou: oye..-dijo sentándose al frente de él mirándolo con una expresión seria pero algo graciosa

Kirino: em.. si? que pasa? te veo raro desde hace un rato..

Shindou: desde cuando te llevas tan bien con Tsurugi? ¬¬

Kirino: ...-estaba incrédulo ante su pregunta sin saber como reaccionar, reírse o abrazarlo, lo conocía bien y sabia que era muy celoso de él desde que eran pequeños-

Shindou: Kirino...-baja su mirada y cambia a un semblante un poco triste- es algo que no puedo saber?

Kirino: ... jajajajjaja XD -casi se ahoga con el té y Shindou lo mira sorprendido- Takuto-kun- le dice parándose y sentándose a su lado- me encanta el modo en que me celas ^^

Shindou: q-que? ¬/¬ no es eso! -le dice viendo al lado contrario donde estaba Kirino-

Kirino: ho vamos ^^ -le dice abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro- siempre has sido asi

Shindou: hmp.. eso no responde mi pregunta -dice con una cara de 'ofendimiento' bastante comica.

Kirino: tranquilo Romeo, yo siempre seré tu Julieta- le dice dándole un ruidoso beso en la mejilla.

Shindou: / Ranmaru! que te dije de hacer eso? -le dice ocultando su rostro tras un almohadón.

Kirino: que tierno eres ^/^ -dice antes de tomar otro poco de té- bien te lo diré-dice viendo con su hermosa mirada a Shindou que se quitaba el almohadón de la cara aun algo sonrojado.

Shindou: antes que me lo digas- dice apegándose a él y tomando una de sus coletas entre sus dedos- por qué me entero recién ahora?

Kirino: a eso voy, no te impacientes ^^ -le dice recostando su cabeza en su hombro- bueno cuando te fuiste de vacaciones me encontré a Tsurugi en centro comercial un día, estaba comprando un nuevo juego, lo salude nos pusimos a hablar y termino invitándome a su casa a jugar, luego empezamos a salir mas seguido, ya que Tenma estaba de vacaciones también ambos estábamos muy aburridos sin nuestros mejores amigos sabes?

Shindou: ya veo -dijo ahora con el cabello suelto de Kirino entre sus dedos- entonces no me has reemplazado? -dijo besando el cabello de Kirino.

Kirino: no-dijo levantando su rostro y besando nuevamente la mejilla de Shindou- pero si se podría decir que te estuve 'engañando' -dijo para luego besar su cuello.

Shindou: tranquilo-dijo poniendo sus dedos en los labios de Kirino- aun no llegamos a esa escena-dijo entregándole las ligas del cabello

Kirino: nunca lo haremos si no empezamos a leer

Shindou: bueno.. en la cama estaríamos mas cómodos-le dijo susurrándole al oído

Kirino: oye!, tu eres el que debe tranquilizarse, además el juego del pervertido lo hago yo, acaso quieres perder Takuto?-le dijo besándolo cerca del oído-

Shindou: Ranmaru.. espero que no me hayas engañado de esta forma también -dijo acariciando su rostro.

Kirino: aunque asi fuera, no te lo diría.- dijo mientras reía interiormente ante la mirada de enfado de Shindou-

Shindou: bueno, se acabo el juego, empecemos de una vez con esto-dijo tomando su libreto.

Kirino: era una broma Takuto, no te enfades ^^

Shindou: no estoy enfadado, solo quiero terminar rápido para que podamos hacer otra cosa.

Kirino: algo como que?

Shindou: nose, aun tengo que recompensarte, lo olvidas?

Kirino: claro que no -dice tomando su libreto-bien comencemos...

Bueno, hasta aca el segundo, por ahora son cortos, siempre va a haber un toque de tsurugixkirino, me gustan estos dos, Shindou y Kirino se están llevando su amistad un poco al limite no? en el próximo capitulo la misma historia desde el punto de vista de Tsurugi. Sus vacaciones con Kirino y su ensayo con Tenma. bye!


	3. el principe 'verde'

Bueno comienzo a escribir el capitulo siguiente, por ahora estamos aun en el mismo día pero de diferentes puntos de vista, ahora le toca a Tsurugi. Así pienso hacer los capítulos asique tal vez se me alargue la historia bastante.. espero no aburrirlos, en este caso empezamos de un poco mas atrás hasta llegar a al punto actual.

Capitulo 3:

Era un dia muy aburrido, caluroso y lo peor de todo estaba solo y la le había perdido el interés a la computadora y sus juegos de video, no había nada en televisión y su hermano no estaba en casa, sus padres se habían tomado un par de días de vacaciones para ellos solos dejando a cargo a Yuichi pero el muy irresponsable se había ido quien sabe donde! no se esperaba eso de su hermano. Estaba en el patio de su casa al lado de la piscina (asi es, tiene piscina en su casa) no podía tomar un trago mas de ningún jugo o moriría por sobre hidratación.

HAAA..-suspiro pesadamente, se paro y se fue a buscar su balón de futbol pero unos segundos después el calor le quito su amor por el futbol y volvió a recostarse en la silla de jardín, miro la mesa que estaba a su lado, encima de ella estaba su celular, lo tomo y le mando un mensaje a su hermano.

DONDE ESTAS? MAL HERMANO, TE HAS IDO Y ME HAS DEJADO AQUI OLVIDADO -.- -mando el mensaje y en unos minutos recibió respuesta de Yuichi: ''Lo siento, me encontré con un viejo amigo y el tiempo se me fue. llegare en unas horas. Por favor quédate en casa hasta que vuelva. te quiero'' ^^

Tsurugi miro eso con un tic en el ojo, era genial que su hermano vuelva a caminar, pero ahora nunca estaba quieto y se iba a todas horas a cualquier lado! -no me digas...-dijo con una vena en su frente- se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Antes de abrir su puerta le llega otro mensaje:

''Hola Tsurugi ^^ me iré de vacaciones y no estaré aquí hasta una semana antes de las clases, siento no poder despedirme adecuadamente pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de irme. te estaré mandando mensajes y te traeré un recuerdo, mándale mis saludos a Yuichi''-

Detuvo sus pasos y su rostro se ensombreció un poco, no había tenido mucho tiempo a solas con Tenma desde que se separo el earth eleven. Justo que estaba por llamarlo y decirle que venga a su casa, después de todo se habían hecho muy íntimos como Shindou y Kirino (no tanto, es que el no sabia ciertas 'cosas'). Si no era Tenma no tenia sentido llamar a alguien, después de todo era el único en quien confiaba para tener un trato mas especial, no le desagradaban los demás pero tampoco les agradaban tanto como para invitarlos a su casa o pasar el día con ellos.

HAAAA...-volvió a suspirar pesadamente, fue y se tiro en el sofá para encender el televisor, tal vez había algo mas interesante que no había hace una hora. Empezó a cambiar canales sin ver realmente lo que estaban dando hasta que escucho un comercial: '' dios del futbol'' búscalo en todas las tiendas de videojuegos. Sus ojos casi demostraron emoción, había olvidado por completo que desde la semana pasada estaban vendiendo el nuevo juego. Se paro y se fue a su cuarto una vez mas, se puso una musculosa roja y unos pantalones un centímetro arriba de sus rodillas de color negro. Yuichi le había dicho que no se fuera, pero no era justo que su hermano haga lo que quiera y el no, asique cerro bien su casa y se fue a la tienda del centro comercial.

El día realmente era caluroso pero fue un alivio cuando entro al shopping donde estaba la tienda a la que normalmente acudía a comprar sus juegos. Entro en la tienda pasando por los pasillos hasta llegar a donde estaba el juego que por suerte aun no estaba agotado, lo tomo y en frente de él, del otro lado del estante que le llegaba por el cuello, vio pasar un par de coletas rosas con ligas del cabello turquesas, las siguió con la mirada inconscientemente, unas largas y lindas piernas, unos shorts turquesa con el borde blanco, una remera musculosa por arriba del ombligo de color blanco y unos lindos ojos que lo veian,un momento.. ese era..

Tsurugi: Kirino sempai! -dijo algo sonrojado por la forma en que se había quedando viendo, lo había confundido con alguna linda chica que pasearía por allí-

Kirino: hola Tsurugi- dijo acercándose- no te había visto hasta que sentí tu mirada sobre mi, acaso no me reconocías?-dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.

Tsurugi: emm.. yo, no... es que no podía ver su rostro- dijo desviando un poco su mirada, no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco, admitía que la forma en que lo vio fue un poco descarada, pero es que nunca lo había visto en esas pintas, realmente no lo había pensado, aunque era consiente de ello, Kirino realmente era hermoso...

Kirino: descuida estoy acostumbrado ^^

Tsurugi: mm? a que se refiere?

Kirino: me confundiste con una chica no es asi? -dijo aguantando la risa al ver la expresión avergonzada de Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: no! como podría! -dijo no sabiendo muy bien que decir en realidad, ante eso Kirino no pudo contener mas su risa-

Kirino: jaja, descuida, se que eres un niño bueno- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Tsurugi, aunque sea mas alto que él- por cierto, que hacias? ^^

Tsurugi: solo compraba un juego..-dijo sintiéndose un poco apenado ante su sempai, la verdad se sentía raro que le hable de una forma tan informal, desde lo de las sospechas de Kariya en el sector-v no habían hablado mucho.

Kirino: ya veo, que raro no estas con Tenma, últimamente eran inseparables-dijo con una sonrisa divertida inquietando un poco a Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: hmp, no tanto como usted y Shindou-san-dijo viéndolo con la misma sonrisa.

Kirino: eso espero de un niño bueno-dijo con una mirada un poco.. sospechosa según Tsurugi, pero pensó que su sempai solo bromeaba asique decidió ignorar eso para no caer en su juego.

Tsurugi: hmp, por cierto, que hace aquí sempai? -

Kirino: estaba aburrido, asique decidi dar una vuelta antes de ir a casa a aburrirme totalmente-

Tsurugi: hoo.. no esta usted con Shidou-san?-

Kirino: vengo de ahí, Shindou se fue de vacaciones hace como una hora- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Tsurugi: hmp, igual que Tenma.-dijo imitando el gesto de su sempai.

Kirino: bueno ya que nos han dejado solos porque no nos vamos juntos? -le dijo con una linda sonrisa en su angelical rostro, Tsurugi se le quedo viendo,por un momento le recordó a Tenma- O tienes algo que hacer?

Tsurugi: para nada, me encantaría acompañarlo por un rato, si lo desea podemos ir a mi casa a jugar este juego-le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Kirino: en serio me invitas tu casa? ^^

Tsurugi: claro, la verdad Kirino-sempai me agrada mucho-le dijo sinceramente

Kirino: ya veo porque le simpatizas tanto a Tenma, eres encantador aunque no se note-dijo cerrando sus ojos con un ligero sonrojo ante la sinceridad de Tsurugi-

Tsurugi: es eso un halago? -dijo en forma sarcástica-

Kirino: tómalo como quieras, por cierto, no me trates tan formalmente.

Tsurugi: eso seria difícil, sempai.

Kirino: ya te vas a acostumbrar ^^ -le dijo tomándolo de la muñeca llevándolo hasta la caja para pagar el juego.

Cuando salieron de ahí se dieron una vuelta primero antes de volver, hablaron un poco conociéndose mejor, aunque era la primera vez que estaban ellos solos se sentían muy cómodos y disfrutaban la presencia del otro, tomaron un helado, y vieron un par de temas, Tsurugi no se la pasaba asi desde la ultima vez que salio con Tenma, aunque el sentimiento era distinto le agradaba. por su parte Kirino no se imaginaba que estar con Tsurugi seria tan entretenido. luego de un rato llegaron a casa de Tsurugi.

Kirino: bonita casa, con permiso-dijo educadamente mientras entraba.

Tsurugi: siéntase bienvenido-

Kirino: mm.. estas solo? -dijo al ver que no había nadie en los alrededores

Tsurugi: si, mis padres se tomaron unos días para ellos y mi hermano me abandono el dia de hoy-dijo fastidiándose un poco al recordar esto ultimo.

Kirino: ya veo.. que picaron eres, traer una linda niña cuando estas solo..-le dijo jocosamente.

Tsurugi: ya deje eso sempai.. ¬/¬

Kirino: jaja, es tan divertido apenar a los chicos serios.

Tsurugi: lo hace con Shindou-san?-sonrió al imaginarse la escena

Kirino: eres joven para preguntar esas cosas -le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Tsurugi: Sempai! ¬/¬

Kirino: jaja, veo que no eres tan inocente -dijo mientras caminaba hacia el living.

Ambos estaban en el sofá frente al televisor con la consola de juegos y los mandos inalámbricos. había en la mesa frente a ellos bebidas frias y algunas botanas.

Tsurugi: volviste a perder sempai- dijo con orgullo en su sonrisa.

Kirino: sabes? no se si eres demasiado bueno, o Shindou es tan malo que me creo un buen jugador cuando le gano.

Tsurugi: no me imagino algo asi-dijo soltando una pequeña risa- no eres malo sempai, no es fácil vencerte, solo que con mi hermano pasábamos mucho tiempo jugando juntos.

Kirino: ho cierto, tu tienes un hermano que ya se ha recuperado, eso es muy bueno ^^

Tsurugi: si lo es..-puso una mirada un poco triste- aunque quisiera que no halla tenido que pasar por tantas cosas..

Kirino:.. Tsurugi..-sintió ganas de abrazarlo al verlo con esa cara de culpabilidad, le provocaba un sentimiento algo 'fraternal' verlo asi, como cuando veía llorar a Shindou-

Tsurugi: lo siento..-dijo cambiando su expresión- continuemos con el juego.

Kirino: bueno..- nada mejor mejor para calmar las penas que 'jugar' aunque no como lo hacia con Shindou, todavía era muy pronto para tanta confianza- podrias enseñarme? ^^

Tsurugi: claro..-iba a decir algo mas cuando Kirino se sentó en medio de sus piernas y puso las manos de Tsurugi sobre las suyas en los controles-

Kirino: asi será mejor -le dijo con una sonrisa picarona-

Tsurugi: hmp.. parece que te gusta mucho 'este juego' semapi -dijo con una sonrisa resignada ante la personalidad de su sempai- comencemos-dijo para comenzar el juego con Kirino sentado entre sus piernas y tomando sus manos suavemente para guiarlo en el juego.

La situación era bastante fácil de malinterpretar, pero la verdad lo que se estaba formando entre ellos era algo mas platónico, un juego de coqueteo que tenia limites, ambos tenían claros sus sentimientos por las personas correspondientes a quienes por cierto no le comentarían este tipo de cosas porque podrían ser problemáticas.

Ya habiendo llegado la noche Yuichi llego a su casa algo arrepentido por dejar ahí a su hermano, seguro le reclamaría y estaría un rato de aquí para alla siguiéndolo por toda la casa para que lo perdonase. Tsurugi aunque era cariñoso de su hermano cuando nadie lo veía, era también bastante rencoroso y caprichoso cuando su hermano no hacia lo que él quería.

Yuichi entro a la habitación de Kyosuke pensando que estaba dormido o de mal humor, aunque se espanto un poco al entrar y encontrar una linda ''chica'' en la cama de su hermanito, durmiendo y vestida vulgarmente según Yuichi. Salió de la habitación ahogando un grito y fue a buscar a su hermano.

Tsurugi: valla, valla.. miren quien decidió volver -.-

Yuichi: Kyosuke..-se acerca y pone las manos sobre sus hombros y lo mira seriamente- yo se que eres adolescente y estas en edad de hacer cosas imprudentes, y descubriendo tu cuerpo.. pero no puedes meter a una jovencita la casa cuando no hay nadie además.. tienes idea de las consecuencias de lo que has hecho?

Tsurugi: ... ¿DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS? ¿BEBISTE ALGO? ¬¬ -dijo quitando las manos de Yuichi de sus hombros.

Yuichi: no te hagas! hablo de eso! -dijo señalando su cuarto de donde salía Kirino.

Tsurugi: hablas de mi sempai? -.- no es una chica, que cosas piensas! ¬¬

Kirino: pasa algo ? -dijo bajando las escaleras.

Yuichi: es solo un malentendido, soy Tsurugi Yuichi, el hermano mayor de Kyosuke. -le dijo amablemente.

Kirino: es un placer, yo soy Kirino Ranmaru, voy a la misma escuela que Tsurugi y estoy en el equipo de futbol tambien -dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

Yuichi: Kirino.. tu eres el defensa de Raimon, tambien escuche a Tenma mencionarte una vez..

FLASH BACK:

Yuichi estaba acostado tranquilamente en su cuarto leyendo cuando escucho un ruido asique se levanto y se acerco al cuarto de Tsurugi, el y Tenma estaban discutiendo:

Tenma: Tsurugi baka! -decía mientras parecía estar llorando y se escuchaba que le arrojaba algo.

Tsurugi: ya basta! entre ella yo no paso nada! por que me haces esto?

Tenma: dijiste que yo te importaba mas que Kirino sempai a Shindou-san pero tu estabas con Lalaya el día que ganamos el partido! -dijo rompiendo en llanto.

Tsurugi: Tenma.. no es lo que crees, yo jamás podría pensar en nadie mas de lo que pienso en ti, solo quería ayudarla, tal vez puse algunas cosas antes de nuestra amistad pero era por tu bienestar también, jamás haría algo que te lastimara.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

Kirino: que tierno! /

Tsurugi: me estabas espiando!

Yuichi: fue un accidente ^^

Tsurugi: ¬¬

Yuichi: bueno, al menos se que no paso nada entre ustedes, o si?

Kirino: claro que no, Tsurugi es encantador pero es muy joven para mi -dijo guiñándole un ojo a Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: suficiente, no traeré mas amigos cuando estés tu -dijo apuntando a su hermano con el dedo y luego se llevo a Kirino de vuelta a su cuarto.

Yuichi: al menos tiene mas amigos ^^

Asi paso sus vacaciones Tsurugi junto a Kirino y empezaron a hablar de temas mas personales, Tsurugi le hablo de su historia con Tenma, de Yuichi y de el mismo. Kirino le hablaba de su historia con Shindou y de el, lo que planeaba estudiar cuando finalice la escuela y también hablaba con Yuichi para avergonzar a ultima semana cuando volvieron sus respectivos mejores amigos no volvieron a verse pero se mantenían en contacto, por alguna razón no vieron necesidad de hablarle a Tenma ni a Shindou de que pasaban tiempo juntos.

Ya era de dia y Tsurugi no tenia ganas de levantarse, aun era temprano pero debía elegir su lugar en el aula junto a la ventana como siempre asique se levanto, preparo sus cosas y se fue a la escuela. al menos vería a Tenma y a su sempai.

Entro al aula y para su suerte no había nadie, dejo sus cosas en su banco para 'reclamarlo' como su lugar. luego se fue hasta el club para ver si estaba abierto, cuando estaba llegando escucho a Tenma y vio a sus compañeros de clase

Tsurugi: ustedes son siempre igual de atolondrados! -dijo al ver que también pensaron el ir al club de futbol creyendo que estaba abierto.

estaba empezando a caminar hacia ellos cuando se dio cuenta que algo se acercaba a toda velocidad quiso retroceder pero casi se callo cuando Tenma s le tiro encima. tana necesidad había de hacer eso? se habían visto hacia unos días.

Tsurugi: Tenma! no me abraces! -le decía tratando de sácaselo de encima bastante sonrojado, no es que le desagradara, pero tenia que hacerlo frente a todos?.

Estuvo un rato discutiendo con él, re le reclama por cosas como los mensajes de texto, en realidad parecían novios pero Tsurugi le apenaba mucho la idea. Además estaba seguro de que a Tenma le gustaba Aoi. La verdad no podía odiarla, a el también le simpatizaba pero le daba mucha envidia.

Empezaron las clases y trato de concentrarse en el tema, Tenma se había sentado detrás de el y eso lo ponía nervioso, podría jurar que lo estaba mirando, pero seguro eran imaginaciones suyas, normalmente cuando uno esta enamorado imagina cosas o situaciones que no son reales.

Tenma: WAAAA!

Eso saco a Tsurugi de sus pensamientos, lo quedo viendo sorprendido, que rayos le pasaba? admitía que era adorable pero a veces lo asustaba.

Después de que le profesor lo saco de la clase se aguanto una carcajada y siguió haciendo sus ejercicios. Cuando toco el recreo y el profesor se fue se recostó en banco, la verdad lo aburría la matemática, escucho que Aoi empezó a hablar no presto tanta atención hasta que escucho su nombre. Se quedo procesando la información en su mente.. el una princesa?!

Tsurugi: espera! eso no puede ser! -dijo molesto.

no podía dejar que Tenma lo vea en tal situación con tal apariencia el tenia una reputación que cuidar. Pero la gota que derramo el baso fue cuando anunciaron al príncipe, eso lo dejo boquiabierto, no tendría otra oportunidad así pero realmente le costaba dejar su hombría de lado para besar a Tenma, y la idea de otra persona besando a Tenma le producía una inmensa molestia.

De ninguna manera!- grito ante ese pensamiento. Quería reclamarle a Aoi sobre la supuesta obra, deberían invertir papeles, pero ella no le ponía atención, tal parece que tenia que resignarse.

Intento que le dieran el cambio de papeles, pero no lo logro, se de vuelta a su aula con gesto de molestia, estuvo asi todo el dia, realmente no quería verse asi ante Tenma, ni su sempai, ni toda la escuela y mucho menos delante de su hermano que seguro se terminaría enterando y tendría fotos y videos y cosas que guardaría para futuras generaciones. Lo peor de todo era que no sabia si a Tenma le incomodaba tener que besarlo. Ahí estaba ahogándose en la lluvia bajo la gran nube gris de sus pensamientos hasta que vino la luz a salvarlo.

Tenma: Tsurugi, vamos juntos a buscar los libretos ^^ - le dijo Tenma con la sonrisa que lo iluminaba siempre, se sonrojo un poco pero debía preguntárselo, si realmente el no quería besarlo, no iba a hacer nada para arruinar su amistad.

Tsurugi: Tenma..-dijo viéndolo de reojo para ocultar su sonrojo-a ti no te importa..-no podía terminar la oración al ver la tierna mirada inocente que le daba Tenma.

Tenma: que cosa?

Tsurugi: hmp, nada- le dijo sonriendo un poco.

Realmente no sabia si Tenma era muy inocente o no le importaba, le dolía un poco pensar en lo segundo. Pero estaba conforme con la respuesta. Se paro y ambos se fueron.

Llegaron a su destino y para su suerte encontró a Kirino, con quien sostuvo una alegre, un poco vergonzosa y animada conversación, quiso ignorar la mirada que sentía que le dedicaba Shindou, aunque por otra parte le divertía ver la cara de Tenma, seguro iba a ponerse celoso y le encantaba eso porque luego de sus peleas se ponía bastante meloso. Shindou llego interrumpiendo la conversación, se despidió de su sempai, luego le pediría disculpas por meterlo en esa situación, aunque pensándolo bien, el le conto que sus peleas con Shindou no resultaban tan mal al final. Busco sus libretos y volvió junto a Tenma.

Tsurugi: bueno, deberíamos hacer como nuestros sempais y practicar, por que no vamos a mi casa? -

Tenma: ha..si claro-dijo Tenma tratando de sonreír.

Tsurugi: mm? pasa algo?

Tenma: no nada.. vamos-dijo tomando el brazo de Tsurugi y abrió el paraguas.

Ambos llegaron a casa de Tsurugi y Tenma paso en silencio. Al parecer no había nadie, se fue directamente al cuarto de Tsurugi y se dejo caer en la cama suspirando.

Tsurugi: pasa algo? -le dijo sentándose a su lado.

Tenma: no..- dijo con cara algo molesta.

Tsurugi: bien-dijo parándose y lanzándole su libreto, sabia que Tenma no lo admitiría tan fácilmente asique solo tendría que presionarlo un poco- empecemos por la escena donde la princesa despierta, parece que es uno de los pocos diálogos que tenemos.

Tenma: bien..-dijo buscando la pagina- tu comienza- dijo sin mirarlo, era obvio por la cara y el tono de su voz que ya estaba molesto, esto le daba gracia.

Tsurugi: ja..-rio por lo bajo- que ha pasado? cuanto tiempo he dormido?

Tenma: 100 años bella princesa - dijo secamente

Tsurugi: pff..-dijo sin poder contener su risa, definitivamente había llegado hasta su punto mas 'verde'-

Tenma: que? -dijo seriamente, aunque su cara de serio no era muy convincente.

Tsurugi: nada..-aclaro su vos y siguió- ho dios, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero mi madre tenia razón, no importa cuanto tardara, mi príncipe verde vendría a rescatarme..

Tenma: verde? te equivocaste.. aquí dice- quedo viendo a Tsurugi que lo veía con una ceja levantada como diciéndole 'ya dímelo' - yo no estoy celoso! ¬/¬ -dijo antes de que Tsurugi le dijera algo

Tsurugi: de que hablas? solo me confundí en la lectura, por que iba a pensar que tu estabas celoso? -le decía en un tono medio sarcástico.

Tenma: hmp... por que no vas a confundirte con Kirino-sempai? -le dijo soltando el libreto y cruzando los brazos.

Tsurugi: hoo.. asique era eso.. -dijo como si realmente no supiera nada-

Tenma: no te hagas, eres malo Tsurugi, por que no me dijiste que tu y sempai eran tan buenos amigos? -le pregunto sonrojándose un poco.

Tsurugi: no crei que te importara, después de todo, tu tampoco me dices lo bien que te llevas con otras personas -ahora esto se había vuelto una guerra de quien se sacaba mas cosas en cara-

Tenma: solo por eso lo hiciste? -lo dijo en un tono molesto

Tsurugi: claro que no, cuando tu te fuiste empezamos a salir y nos hicimos buenos amigos, eso es todo, acaso no quieres que tenga mas amigos que tu? eso es egoísta-le dijo ya no tan divertido como antes.

Tenma: eres injusto, yo no te cuento esas cosas porque siempre te molestas -le dijo bajando su voz

Tsurugi: no es verdad! -dijo algo furioso, la verdad era cierto pero no quería admitirlo.

Tenma: si lo es, no puedo hablarte de Taiyo, Fey, Aoi o preguntarte por Yuichi san porque te molestas! -dijo dejando a Tsurugi sin saber que responderles.

Tsurugi: entonces... estas celoso de Kirino? -dijo cambiando el tema.

Tenma: no cambies el tema, y si , lo estoy.-dijo con su rostro un poco triste- Kirino-san logro tener tanta confianza contigo en unos dos meses, cuando a mi me llevo un año entero... acaso a ti te gusta mas estar con Kirino-sempai? -le dijo viéndolo con ojos llorosos.

Tsurugi: Tenma...-le dijo algo sorprendido, no era lo que había querido hacer, que Tenma se sienta asi, pero tenia razón en todo lo que le decía- perdóname..-le dijo sentándose a su lado- tienes razón, he sido injusto contigo.. siempre me dices todo pero yo olvido lo sociable que eres y me pongo muy celoso.. fue algo muy estúpido de mi parte no contártelo para darte celos, pero aun sigues siendo lo mas importante para mi-le dijo sonriendo al final.

Tenma: lo hiciste por eso? no quieres a Kirino-sempai? -le dijo algo sorprendido por tal confesión.

Tsurugi: por supuesto que si, el y yo pasamos casi todo el verano juntos y le tengo mucho aprecio pero.. no es el mismo sentimiento que tengo contigo..-dijo Tsurugi poniéndose sentimental pero lamentablemente Tenma no escucho la ultima parte.

Tenma: todo el verano?! por que?! a ti te gusta?! hiciste lo mismo con Lalaya! ni la conocías y te fuiste con ella...!-asi empezó otra larga discusión.

Abajo Yuichi se preparaba un te y se reía escuchando las 'peleas' de su hermano

Tenma: baka! baka! -le decía lanzándole cosas- ya no te quiero! vete con tu sempai jugar videojuegos y comer helados y leer tu libreto baka! -grito finalmente para tirarse a la cama a llorar de un modo infantil y algo cómico.

Tsurugi: -.-u de acuerdo...-se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su cabeza- ''piensa Kyosuke, como arreglaras esto''...-pensaba Tsurugi pero para su suerte su hermano venia al rescate-

Yuichi: pero que te pasa Tenma?-dijo entrando a la habitación.

Tenma: Yuichi-san..-dijo levantando la vista viendo el amable y apuesto rostro de Yuichi, se levanto y fue a abrazarlo bajo la mirada ahora histérica de Tsurugi-

Yuichi: ya,ya.. no llores pequeño- decía mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y con el otro brazo le acariciaba el cabello.

Tsurugi: no me ayudes hermano ¬¬

Yuichi: por que molestas a Tenma? no ves que es muy sensible-le decía con una mirada reprobatoria.

Tsurugi: hmp! no me regañes, además yo no hice nada ¬¬

Yuichi: por que lloras Tenma? -le dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas.

Tenma: Tsurugi ya no me quiere... -dijo en un tono deprimido

Tsurugi: no exageres, te dije que sigues siendo mi mejor amigo ¬¬

Yuichi: si Tsurugi no te quiere entonces yo voy a amarte ^^

Tsurugi: QUE?!

Tenma: o/o Yuichi san.. yo no puedo.. aun quiero a Tsurugi -dijo muy apenado viendo hacia donde estaba Tsurugi- pero no significa que no te quiera ^^

Tsurugi: suficiente -dijo alejando a Tenma de su hermano y empujando a Yuichi fuera de la habitación- gracias por tu amabilidad hermano pero no necesitamos de tu amor en este momento- dijo azotando la puerta.

Yuichi: bueno, con eso será suficiente-dijo bajando las escaleras

Tsurugi: y tu! -dijo apuntando a Tenma- no vuelvas a abrazar a nadie en frente mío y menos a mi hermano! -dijo con un tic en el ojo, realmente acababa de ponerse en ridículo con semejante escena de celos pero al menos Tenma se veía feliz.

Tenma: Tsurugi ^/^ -dijo y lo abrazo- te quiero mucho..

Tsurugi: si... ¬/¬ también yo, asique no lo olvides y no vuelvas a hacer eso ..-dijo tratando de ponerse serio como siempre.

Tenma: sii, por cierto, no le diras a Yuichi-san lo de la obra?

Tsurugi: nunca. -dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- asique no le vallas a decir, si?

Tenma: de acuerdo.. mejor practiquemos ^^

Dicho esto ambos se pusieron en serio con sus personajes y pasaron así el resto de la tarde.

Fin del capitulo! mucho yaoi de todos los gustos en este capitulo, en el que viene habrá un romeo vs bella durmiente. son muy lindos cuando están celosos ^^ bye!


	4. Romeo vs la bella durmiente

Holaa. voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos mas largos e interesantes ^^ en los anteriores todos hablaron del mismo día y fueron contando fragmentos de otras historias, ahora que los hice sufrir a los cuatro pasamos al día después del anuncio de las obras y comienzan los ensayos, celos, rencores, peleas, romances, etc.. y porque no también algo de futbol por ahí si se me da...

Capitulo 4: ROMEO VS LA BELLA DURMIENTE.

Amanecía y los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la gran ventana e iluminaban su enorme cuarto, despertó al sentir la luz en la habitación y empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.. sentía un aroma dulce y familiar pegado a su almohada, al terminar de despertar los vio y extendió la mano para acariciar esos finos y hermosos cabellos rosas como la flor de un árbol sakura.

Casi olvidaba lo que había pasado ayer.. empezaron el dia separados, luego juntos, luego peleados, luego amigados, luego se hizo tarde y lo invito a dormir en su casa, en su cuarto .. y luego terminaron metidos en la misma cama. Al parecer a su amigo le había entrado la nostalgia por las cosas de ''los viejos tiempos'' y comenzaba a hacerlas de vuelta por mas vergonzosas que le resultaban a él. Pero cualquier objeción era retirada después de ver esos hermosos ojos reflejando tristeza diciéndole y diciéndole cosas como ''¿es que ya no me quieres como antes?'' o ''¿te avergüenzo al decirte que te quiero? '' ... como odiaba que hiciera eso.. definitivamente Ranmaru era un genio en la manipulación, sobre todo con él, siempre aprovechándose de ''la hermosura que le habían concedido los dioses'' según él, pero claro lo pensaba y no se lo diría porque no solo seria muy vergonzoso, sino que Ranmaru tendría otra cosa mas para molestarlo.

Kirino: buen día... Takuto- le dijo abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Shindou.

Shindou: buen dia Ranmaru.. -dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, ambos estaban de frente muy cerca, algo que Kirino aprovecharía para hacer su primer ''juego del dia''

Kirino: sabes..? para dos personas que no están casadas, esto resultaría escandaloso-le dijo viéndolo seductoramente y jugando con sus cabellos enredándolos en sus dedos.

Shindou: para un hombre y una mujer- dijo y giro quedando de espaldas.

No quería caer en su juego tan temprano, cerro los ojos e intento dormir otro rato hasta que sonara la alarma pero sintió unas manos un poco frías metiéndose debajo de su remera.

Shindou: WAA! NO LO HAGAS! /

Kirino: en verdad... Takuto es lindo cuando esta avergonzado ^^ -dijo girándose para hacer lo que estaba por hacer Shindou.

Shindou: hmp... abusivo- murmuro por lo bajo mientras trataba de dormir.

Abra pasado media hora cuando sonó el despertador. Ambos se levantaron y Kirino tuvo otra grandiosa idea de ''los viejos tiempos''.

Kirino: entremos a la bañera juntos! ^^

Shindou: CLARO QUE NO! -dijo poniéndose rojo al instante.

Kirino: no me digas que te intimida mi apariencia.. -le dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Shindou: ya te dije que eso no tiene nada que ver, simplemente ya no somos niños u/u

Kirino: no te nada que no hayas visto.. o que no pueda mostrarte - dijo esto ultimo con cierta perversión según Shindou, se despojo de su ultima prenda y entro a la tina - vamos Shindou, asi terminaremos mas rápido, o quieres que te ayude a quitarte la ropa? ^^

Shindou: n-no ... ya voy-dijo suspirando con un gran sonrojo mientras se quitaba la ropa- ''no hay ningún problema.. somos hombres, aunque Kirino luzca tan 'delicado' , el tiene razón, soy muy infantil, aunque es él el que se porta como un niño -.- '' -pensó mientras entraba con Kirino.

Kirino: hasta que viniste .. tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada a menos que intentes propasarte conmigo, entonces tendré que defenderme -le decía viéndolo de reojo para ver su reacción.

Shindou: yo no haría algo asi..-dijo con su ''caballerosidad'' tan conocida en él.

Kirino: que aburridoo -dijo en un tono burlón haciéndolo sonrojar.

Shindou: claro que no, es respeto ¬/¬

Kirino: descuida, solo bromeaba , después de todo esa es una de las cualidades que me gustan de ti, Takuto ^^

Shindou: ...gracias u/u

Se bañaron tranquilos y luego se cambiaron para ir a desayunar:

Kirino: que delicia ^^ -dijo después de comer un bocado de pastel.

Shindou: que goloso eres -dijo riendo un poco.

Kirino: bastante...-dijo viéndolo con picardía.

Shindou: ghf! -dijo casi ahogándose con el té y sonrojándose al ver la mirada de Kirino

Kirino: nunca me canso de esto ^^ -dijo viendo divertidamente la reacción del otro y luego le da un sorbo a su té.

Shindou: ehem.. -dijo aclarándose un poco la garganta- ya te has aprendido algunas líneas Ranmaru? -dijo tratando de cambiar el tema mientras su rostro volvía a su color natural.

Kirino: oh, que seriedad .. la primera pagina -dice tranquilamente mientras terminaba su té.

Shindou: solo la primera? con esta solo tenemos dos semanas de ensayo -dijo viéndolo seriamente

Kirino: tranquilízate -.-

Shindou: no quiero presionarte pero quiero dar una buena impresión ya que es nuestro ultimo año. Todo lo relacionado con las artes es muy importante para la facultad que voy a seguir.

Kirino: lo se, lo dices como si fuera a estropearlo todo no exageres ¬¬

Shindou: yo no dije eso.

Kirino: ya vámonos, se va a hacer tarde- dice levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

Shindou: genial.. ahora esta enojado-pensó en voz alta.

Salieron de la ''pequeña y humilde casa de Shindou'' y Kirino caminaba bastante rápido con una expresión un poco molesta, a unos cinco pasos de él venia Shindou tratando de mantenerle el paso.

Shindou: oye...-le dijo pero no recibía respuesta- Kirino!

Kirino: que?

Shindou: no seas infantil.

Kirino: ahora también soy infantil.. -dijo parando de repente.

Shindou: ...que tienes? -dijo acercándose a él

Kirino: dile a los de la facultad que eres el peor Romeo de la historia- dijo empezando a caminar de nuevo.

Shindou: Kirino! -dijo empezando a seguirlo de nuevo.

Kirino: ...-no pensaba responderle

Shindou: -.-

Ambos llegaron a la puerta de la escuela, donde estaban Akane, Kariya y Kurama discutiendo:

Kurama: no voy a usar vestido! no! no quiero! no quiero!

Akane: no tienes elección u.u

Kurama: ...HAA! -se arranca el cabello y corre hacia adentro de la escuela.

Kariya: creo que exagera -.-

Akane: lo superara ^^

Kariya: hola sempai, por qué esa cara? -le preguntaba al ver el humor con el que venia su sempai, pero este no le respondio y siguió su camino.

Akane: parece muy molesto, buenos días Shin-sama ^^ -saludo alegremente al verlo llegar detrás de Kirino algo agitado- ese encuentra bien?

Shindou: ha... si -dijo suspirando- viste a donde se fue Kirino?

Kariya: se metió a la escuela, en la dirección del club -dijo con las manos detrás de la cabeza

Shindou: ya veo, nos vemos- dijo yéndose del lugar

Akane: espere! hoy tenemos el primer ensayo después de clases!

Shindou: de acuerdo! los veré allá! -dijo ya lejos del lugar

Mientras tanto:

Kirino: ''bien, tal vez exagere un poco, pero Shindou fue muy grosero al decir eso, realmente cree que yo podría arruinar las cosas? me molesta tanto que piense así cuando este podría ser el último año que nos veamos..'' -pensaba mientras caminaba y chocó con alguien cayendo al piso.

Tsurugi: sempai! estas bien? -dijo agachándose a su altura.

Kirino: yo...-dijo viendo a Tsurugi mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse- lo siento...-empieza a llorar.

Tsurugi:..! sempai! te lastimaste? -dijo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Kirino.

Kirino: no.. no me hagas caso..- dijo intentando sonreír- buenos días por cierto..-dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Tsurugi: lo son? -dijo ayudándolo a pararse- puedes decírmelo, nosotros.. somos amigos no?

Kirino: buenos amigos.. es por eso que..-empieza a llorar de nuevo y abraza a Tsurugi- estoy tan furioso! y lo peor es que no hay nada que pueda hacer para sentirme mejor..-dijo apretando cada vez más a Tsurugi.

Tsurugi:...sempai, no respiro bien así... -dijo poniéndose un azul.

Kirino: perdóname, pero si no es con Shindou.. no se con quien desahogarme..-dijo ocultando su rostro en el cuello se Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: bueno, lo estas haciendo ahora.. no confías en mí? -dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza.

Kirino: Kyosuke.. -dijo viéndolo a los ojos- muchas gracias...-le da un beso en la mejilla.

Tsurugi: ha.. si..-se sonroja un poco- em.. deberíamos ir a nuestras clases, nos veremos en el club de teatro y hablamos de lo que te preocupa.. -dijo sonriéndole con ternura (así es, debes en cuando lo hace)

Kirino: esta bien ^^

Dicho esto ambos empiezan caminar hacia sus respectivos salones, mientras se acercaban a la escuela se cruzaron con Shindou, estaba apoyado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria.

Shindou: buen día Tsurugi... -dijo viéndolo un poco serio.

Tsurugi: si lo dices asi...- dijo levantando una ceja.

Kirino: que pasa?

Shindou: eso quiero saber -dijo parándose frente a él.

Kirino: hmp, nada -toma a Tsurugi por la muñeca- vamos Kyosuke, se nos hará tarde.-dijo pasando con él por al lado de Shindou.

Shindou: ya veo... -dijo sintiéndose bastante molesto, y antes de empezar a caminar tras ellos le dirigió a Tsurugi una fea mirada.

Tsurugi: eso casi me dolió -pensó en voz alta después de percatarse de la mirada de Shindou.

Kirino: descuida, las miradas no matan..- dijo cambiando de dirección para ir a su salón- nos vemos después de clase Kyosuke ^^- dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida con su mano.

Tsurugi: claro.. -dijo para dirigirse a su aula-

Shindou: oye.-le dijo a Tsurugi antes de que se valla.

Tsurugi: pasa algo sempai? -dijo parado de espaldas a Shindou.

Shindou: a que juegas? -dijo seria y tranquilamente.

Tsurugi: solo al futbol, por qué preguntas?-dijo irónicamente.

Shindou: me refiero a ''Ranmaru'', como lo llamas ahora, desde cuando confías tanto en alguien que no conoces?

Tsurugi: quieres saber a que juego con Ranmaru-san? bueno, a muchas cosas, sobre todo en las vacaciones cuando tu no estabas-dijo con cierto tono de burla.

Shindou: que pretendes con él? -dijo empezando a perder la paciencia.

Tsurugi: no tengo porque responderte eso, sempai- dijo un poco molesto

Shindou: Tsurugi, no te atrevas a apartarlo de mi lado- dijo con un tono agresivo.

Tsurugi: no me amenaces Takuto-dijo dándole la cara- además, en vez de hacerte la cabeza, por qué no eres sincero sempai? la única razón de que él este tan triste eres tu! -le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo- no eres nadie para decirme con quien debo hacer amistades, ni tampoco a Ranmaru, te pondré al tanto de la situación, nosotros nos hicimos buenos amigos en poco tiempo y en estos tres meses se ha convertido en una de las personas que más me importan, asique mas te vale que no lo lastimes o yo te lastimaré a ti- dijo viéndolo con una de sus típicas miradas amenazantes.

Shindou: eres un insolente! no tienes idea de lo que hablas! -suena la campana del inicio de clases.

Kariya: em... lamento interrumpir, pero..-dijo sintiéndose un poco incómodo- podrías dejarme pasar Tsurugi-kun? ^^u

Shindou:...-se va a su aula dedicándole una ultima mirada rencorosa a Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: hmp.. idiota- pensó en voz alta mientras entraba a su aula.

Tenma: HAA, se me hace tarde! dijo llegando justo a tiempo y entrando detrás de Kariya.

Kariya: descuida, estas a tiempo-dijo mientras se sentaba.

Tenma: menos mal..-se sienta- me quede quedé leyendo el guión y se me pasó la hora.. ^^u

Tsurugi: menos mal porque hoy después de clases tenemos el primer ensayo-dijo mirando hacia afuera.

Tenma: Tsurugi, buenos días! ^^ -dijo con su alegría normal-

Tsurugi: si.. interesante y buen día -.- -dijo recordando su reciente discusión y fastidiándose un poco

Tenma: °-° que pasa?

Tsurugi: nada, solo recordé algo que me molestó- dijo recuperando la tranquilidad.

Tenma: algo que le molesta? -se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que algo se le vino a la mente y se puso rojo de repente- ''no será..''- se le vino la imagen que había imaginado el otro dia- ''que sigue molesto por tener que besarme?'' -con este último pensamiento suspiró y se desanimo.

Aoi: Tenma, pasa algo? -le preguntó al ver su cambio de humor

Tenma: Tsurugi...-dijo volteando su mirada a él- sigue de mal humor al final...

Aoi: seguro que es por eso? pensé que habían arreglado las cosas.

Tenma: bueno.. no hablamos de eso en realidad, porque pensé que le incomodaría y al parecer es así.

Kariya: en realidad..-dijo interviniendo en la conversación- escuché una fuerte discusión entre Shindou-san y él..-les dice en voz baja

Tenma: que?! por que?! -dijo preocupándose

Aoi: pero si Tenma, Shindou y Tsurugi se llevan muy bien..

Kariya: bueno... al parecer ya no es tan así.

Tenma: pero.. no sabes por qué peleaban?

Kariya: si.. al parecer, están en un triángulo amoroso...-dijo lo último con una sonrisa un poco malvada.

Aoi: que?! con quien? -dijo con mucha curiosidad y un poco de emoción

Tenma: que?... están peleando por una chica?... Tsurugi?..-se empieza a poner triste.

Kariya: no exactamente, bueno, mas o menos, es...-se acerca y les susurra- Kirino sempai

Aoi y Tenma: QUE?! -dicen parándose de sus asientos

Profesor: disculpen, hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase?

Tenma: Tsurugi!- dijo viéndolo con ojos llorosos.

Tsurugi: ... que pasa? -dijo viéndolo un poco sorprendido.

Profesor: joven Matsukaze, desea salir un momento?

Tenma: ...si- dijo y se retiro con una expresión deprimida.

Tsurugi: Tenma...-se quedó viéndolo un poco preocupado.

Aoi: Tenma...-dijo también un poco preocupada por su amigo.

Kariya: esto se pondrá interesante-dijo por lo bajo- ''ya tenia suficiente con Shindou, pero no puedo competir también con Tsurugi, debo crearle alguna distracción mientras planeo mi movimiento''-pensó con una disimulada sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en el aula de Shindou y Kirino:

Kurama: ZZzzZz...

Profesora: -.- joven Kirino, podría despertar a su compañero?

Kirino: claro ^^u -empieza a sacudirlo por el hombro- oye! despierta, la profesora esta perdiendo la paciencia..

Kurama: ... que?

Profesora: podrías dormir en el pasillo si quieres -.-

Kurama: adiós-dijo saliendo de la clase.

Profesora: pero qué niño -.-

Kirino: ^^u el nunca cambia.

Shindou: no como otros -dijo por lo bajo-

Kirino: ¬¬

En el pasillo:

Tenma: haa...-suspiraba cada 10 segundos-

Kurama: tus suspiros no me dejan dormir -.-

Tenma: Kurama-sempai! que hace ahí?

Kurama: la química es realmente complicada y aburrida .. y tu? no pensé que fueras de los chicos malos -dice riendo

Tenma: bueno... soy un poco desatento a las clases ^^u

Kurama: es cierto.. que papel te tocó en la obra? escuche que tu también participas-dijo sentándose a su lado

Tenma: soy el príncipe en la bella durmiente.

Kurama: que envidia! tu tienes un papel masculino, no como yo que soy la amiguita de Kirino en Romeo y Julieta. -.-

Tenma: es cierto... no debería preguntarte esto pero.. que paso entre Shindou-san y Tsurugi antes de las clases?

Kurama: que? no se de que hablas.. -dijo quedándose un poco intrigado.

Tenma: ya veo.. discúlpame

Kurama: oye, oye.. ahora dime lo que sabes -.-

Tenma: he.. bueno, no debería pero..-le cuenta todo lo que le dijo Kariya

Kurama: que?! jajaja nunca me imagine a Shindou en tal situación, y a Kirino con Tsurugi? eso si que me sorprende..-decía con una cara pensativa.

Tenma: ha..ja ja ...si T.T -decía deprimiéndose mas.

El timbre del recreo sonó y algunos salieron de sus aulas, Tenma volvió a la suya pero antes de entrar vio a Kirino salir, sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido.. ¿celos? ¿odio? ¿rencor?.. eso no estaba bien, Kirino no tenia la culpa, después de todo reconocía que su sempai era realmente apuesto, pero no pensaba que Tsurugi tenia tales gustos.

Shindou: espera! -decía caminando tras Kirino.

Kirino: no quiero hablar contigo! Akane me contó que discutiste con Tsurugi, como te atreves?! que te crees?!

Shindou: genial! acabas de disculparme por lo de esta mañana y ahora te enojas por otra cosa! has lo que se te antoje! vete con ''Kyosuke'' a jugar a los amantes.

Kirino: tal vez lo haga! y no tiene por qué importarte! -dijo yéndose rápidamente de ahí

Tenma: ...-se quedó paralizado ante lo que acaba de oir-

Shindou: Tenma..-suspira- discúlpame por mostrarte tal escena..

Tenma: Shindou-san! que hay entre Tsurugi y Kirino?

Shindou: pues.. no estoy seguro, pero parece que es demasiado bueno para que me lo diga -dijo poniendo una mirada frustrada y entrando a su aula de vuelta-

Tenma:...-se quedó sin habla parado ahí hasta que Aoi lo hizo reaccionar.

Aoi: Tenma.. entra ya-le dijo algo preocupada.

Tenma: claro- dijo sin expresión entrando en el aula y sentándose en su lugar con la mirada perdida-

Aoi: Tenma...- se preocupó bastante, su amigo parecía haber quedado sin emociones-

Tsurugi: Tenma..-se paro en frente de él- que pasa? estas bien? -le dijo preocupado.

Tenma: ...-sentía un nudo en su garganta y no podía hablar-

Tsurugi: Tenma! -dijo tomando su rostro obligando a verle-

Tenma:...-al verlo a los ojos sintió como los suyo se humedecían- por qué?..

Tsurugi: eh?

Tenma: por qué no me dijiste?...-se paro y se fue del aula.

Tsurugi: que?..-quedó bastante confundido y preocupado al recordar la expresión con la que lo había visto Tenma , nunca vio tanta tristeza en sus ojos.

Aoi: Tsurugi..-se para a lado de él- por favor habla con él y aclara las cosas.

Tsurugi: pero.. nose que es lo que tengo que aclarar..-dijo viéndola confundido.

Aoi: bueno..-le explica lo que le dijo Kariya.

Tsurugi: pero que idiota..-se fue tras Tenma caminando tranquilamente.

En la terraza:

Tenma subió y vio a Kirino mirando hacia afuera. Al instante su corazón pareció estrujarse pero mantuvo la calma y decidió bajar de vuelta. Cuando estaba por bajar vio que Tsurugi estaba subiendo entonces subió de nuevo y se escondió para que no lo viera y comprobar algo.

Tsurugi: mm..? Kirino-sempai.. que haces aquí? -dijo acercándose a él

Kirino: ...trato de poner mis ideas en orden.

Tsurugi: ya veo, bueno.. podemos hablar de eso?

Tenma: ''eso?'' -pensó mientras espiaba desde atrás

Kirino: de acuerdo, la verdad, estaba preocupado porque a pesar de que puede ser nuestro último año juntos...-dijo bajando la voz y poniendo una expresión triste- a él no parece importarle mucho..

Tsurugi: es un tonto, desvalorar así a sempai, el no te merece- dijo abrazándolo por detrás.

Kirino: hm.. sabes? me dijo algo muy gracioso hace un momento, además de que me enteré de su pequeño encuentro..

Tsurugi: ja..no me digas, acaso te dijo algo malo?

Kirino: no exactamente, dijo que podría irme a jugar a los amantes contigo todo lo que quisiera-dijo riéndose un poco.

Tsurugi: hmp.. realmente no tiene confianza en sí mismo, y que harás sempai?

Kirino: bueno, no hare nada hasta que él se disculpe por su actitud contigo-

Tsurugi: tienes razón, es él quien debería poner sus sentimientos en claro..

Kirino: a que te refieres?

Tsurugi: no te hagas... esta enamorado de ti pero es demasiado orgulloso para decírtelo

Kirino: ja! mira quien lo dice..-dice apretándole una mejilla.

Tsurugi: no estamos hablando de mi ¬/¬

Kirino: jaja, gracias Kyosuke, tu logras ponerme de buen humor..-dice girando para devolverle el abrazo-por cierto.. que haces aquí?

Tsurugi: estaba buscando a Tenma..

Tenma: he?.. a mi?-dijo aun escondido, mientras miraba la escena un poco celoso de que Tsurugi a pesar de odiar los abrazos, abrazara por voluntad propia a Kirino.

Kirino: valla.. para que será? -dice con una mirada burlona y dándole un codazo amigablemente.

Tsurugi: ¬/¬ solo quiero aclarar algo.. al parecer Kariya vio mi pelea con Shindou y le dijo a Tenma que estoy en un triángulo amoroso..

Kirino: y ese triangulo amoroso es?..

Tsurugi: si...

Kirino: -.- omg! ese tarado! ves como tengo razón! solo se dedica a molestarme..

Tsurugi: nunca estuve mas de acuerdo..

Kirino: sabes, creo que Kariya es el único quien debería ser golpeado, después de todo este gran desastre es una serie de malentendidos.

Tsurugi: hmp.. tengo un par de cosas que decirle a ese.

Ambos mientras reían ni se percataron de que Tenma los había escuchado y se retiro de ahí sigilosamente, Kirino y Tsurugi se quedaron hablando hasta que terminó le recreo.

Tsurugi volvía a su salón..

Tenma: Tsurugi!- vino corriendo y lo abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa haciendo que se pusiera rojo.

Tsurugi: Tenma! no hagas eso frente a todos ¬/¬

Tenma: entonces puedo hacerlo cuando no nos vean? ^^

Tsurugi: he.. si..

Tenma: dime Tsurugi, la razón por la que no quieres que te abrace es porque te apena? ^^

Tsurugi: em.. por qué preguntas? es obvio que me avergüenzan esas cosas..

Tenma: y por que abrazas a Kirino sempai? ¬¬

Tsurugi: que?! bueno.. porque estaba muy triste y es mi amigo.. también te abrazo cuando estas triste..

Tenma: mm.. ya veo.. bueno, estoy feliz ^^

Tsurugi: que? no entiendo.. hoy estabas muy deprimido.. y ahora estas feliz y me abrazas, me haces preguntas raras y- Tenma le dio un beso en la mejilla- o/o que haces?!

Tenma: dices muchas cosas innecesarias, al igual que yo..-dijo guiñándole un ojo y entrando al salón de clases.

Tsurugi:...Tenma-decía aun sonrojado y los ojos brillando como si hubiera visto lo mas hermoso del mundo.

Kirino: waaaaa / voy a morir! -dijo antes de entrar a su aula

Tsurugi: N-NO ME MOLESTES SEMPAI ¬/¬ -entro a su aula rápido antes que llegue el profesor y se sentó aún muy sonrojado.

El resto de las clases pasaron tranquilas en su salón, Tenma tenia cara de ''feliz cumpleaños'' y Tsurugi no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Mientras en el aula de al lado donde estaban sus sempais la atmosfera era más tensa, Kirino ya no de tan mal humor, había decidido ignorar a Shindou siguiendo el consejo de Tsurugi, Akane media feliz sintiendo que había logrado algo al contarle aquello a Kirino, y Shindou tenia una expresión feroz, medio frustrada y desesperada.

Las clases terminaron al fin y todos se fueron a el ensayo..

BUENO. Al fin termine esto, me llevo mucho tiempo actualizar porque no tenia tiempo.. pero el próximo lo voy a subir mas rápido. ahora si se vienen los ensayos. se mataran Shindou y Tsurugi? se disculpara Shindou por su comportamiento y se le declarara a Kirino? Tsurugi y Kirino golpearan a Kariya? que hará Tenma ahora que sabe que no hay nada entre Kirino y Tsurugi?... nos leemos luego :D


	5. Julieta es una zorra?

Tendría** que estudiar para derecho pero es taaaan aburrido -.- Asique hoy empiezo a escribir :D**

**CAPITULO 5: ''Julieta es una zorra'' D:**

Sonó la campana de fin de clases, todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas actividades que por ahora consistía en su gran mayoría ensayar para las obras del festival de teatro que se venia en poco tiempo. Como había algunos clubs en reparación aprovechando el tiempo antes de comenzar las actividades normalmente, en el club de futbol se llevaría a cabo el ensayo de segundo y tercer año, mientras que los que no actuaban se reunían en el club de teatro para trabajar en los escenarios, vestuarios, música,etc.

Después de repartirse su espacio, ambos años se organizaban para empezar a ensayar, lo que no sabían es lo caótico que se estaba aproximando, es que después de tantos ''teatros'' por adelantado en los pasillos, entrada y patio protagonizados por ciertas figuras populares se empezó a correr la voz de varios rumores que, como todo rumor, iba cambiando su forma...

**Aoi:** bien chicos! ya todo esta listo para empezar! estaré en el club de teatro arreglando algunos detalles si necesitan ayuda por algo, buena suerte! ^^ **-dijo yéndose encontrándose a Tenma en la puerta.**

**Tenma:** ya están todos adentro?

**Aoi:** si, solo faltan tu y Tsurugi

**Tenma:** el dijo que tenia que buscar algo, no tardara en llegar, bien nos vemos luego! ^^

**Aoi:** espera!

**Tenma:** si? que pasa? **-dijo asustándose un poco por el grito**

**Aoi:** veras... escuche...bueno, dicen por ahí que**-llega Akane y la interrumpe**

**Akane:** vamos ya! nos están esperando **-se lleva a Aoi casi arrastrándola.**

**Tenma:** °-° ...

MINETRAS,A UNOS METROS DE ALLÍ:

**Tsurugi:** ya veo... es una buena idea **-dice con sonrisa maliciosa.**

**Kirino:** verdad que si? muero por ver la cara del mocoso..

**Tsurugi:** aún así no me quedo satisfecho.. **-pone cara pensativa-** debe haber algo mas que podamos hacer..

**Kirino: **bueno... es tu turno de pensar algo, lo hablamos después del ensayo

**Tsurugi: **bien, porque no nos vamos luego del ensayo por ahí? tu olvidas un rato los problemas que te ha causado Shindou-san y yo trato de distraerme de...

**Kirino: **Tenma-kun?

**Tsurugi: **no ¬¬ no iba a decir eso.

**Kirino:** por supuesto que no, es imposible para ''Tsurugi'' olvidarse de él un rato, sobre todo después de lo de hoy**..-le dice hablando irónicamente.**

**Tsurugi:** de acuerdo, si quiero pensar en otra cosa pero si me lo recuerdas a cada rato... **-pone una expresión triste**

**Kirino:** que pasa?

**Tsurugi:** nose... nose que pensar de Tenma **-suspira-** crees que... yo le guste? **-se sonrojo un poco al decir esto último.**

**Kirino:** tu?.. eres idiota? ¬¬

**Tsurugi:** lo se.. no debí pensar tal cosa, después de todo es imposible..

**Kirino:** ¬¬... si, eres idiota. es enserio?

**Tsurugi:** he? **-levanta una ceja y lo mira sin entender bien a que se refería.**

**Kirino:** Kyosuke -.- **...-suspira-** para ser tan ''malote'' eres muy distraído, no voy a decírtelo, date cuenta tu solo..-**dicho esto siguió caminando y entro al club dejando a Tsurugi aun mas confundido.**

**Tsurugi:** ... solo se que me insultaste bastante -.-

-pues yo creo que tiene razón- **escucho una voz a sus espaldas.**

**Tsurugi:** ho -.- Shindou-san

**Shindou:** hmp...

**Tsurugi:** no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas? -.-

**Shindou:** Tsurugi... lo ultimo que puedes enseñarme son modales **-le dijo viéndolo de forma desafiante-**

**Tsurugi:** ¬¬

**Shindou:** ¬¬

Se desato una guerra de miradas hasta que una voz de adentro los desconcentró...

**Kirino:** Kyosuke! entra ya! tus compañeros te están esperando! **-le gritó desde la entrada**

**Tsurugi:** lo siento, Ranmaru **-pronuncio de forma lenta y dolorosa para Shindou que odiaba cuando llamaba a Kirino por su nombre.**

**Shindou:** hmp... **-dijo apartando la mirada al fin, odiaba la cara de placer de Tsurugi al ver la frustración que sentía, empezó a caminar hacia adentro y entro detrás de Tsurugi, cada uno se fue por su lado.**

**Tsurugi:** Ranmaru! **-grito desde la punta donde estaban los de segundo.**

**Kirino:** que pasa? **-dijo volteando la mirada hacia él.**

**Tsurugi:** no me respondiste si aceptabas nuestra cita! **-dijo mientras miraba a Shindou, sonriendo de tal forma que Kariya parecía un ángel y disfrutando la expresión de histeria de Shindou.**

**Kirino:** hmp**...-comprendió al instante el juego de Tsurugi**- claro que si! ^^ -**esto le callo como un balde de agua fría a Shindou y también accidentalmente al pobre Tenma que se acercaba a Tsurugi hace unos segundos.**

**Tenma: **...Tsurugi... **-dijo cabizbajo-**

**Tsurugi: ** hn?...-**ahora era él quien se había quedado totalmente helado, ¿por que nunca las maldades terminaban bien?-** Tenma... que pasa ? ^^u

**Tenma:** ¬¬ ... **-se fue junto a Kariya y Hikaru cruzado de brazos y mirada seria.**

**Tsurugi:** -.-u maldito sea el karma...

A unos cuantos metro Kirino pudo notar la escena y empezó a reírse solo, se compadecía del pobre Tsurugi y su infantil pretendiente, al mismo tiempo se sintió mal por Tenma, si estuviera en su lugar reaccionaria peor, pensando en esto último se puso serio de nuevo.. tendría que hablar con Tenma luego para que no se confunda..

**Shindou:** Ranmaru...

**Kirino:** he? **-salió de sus pensamientos y se quedo viendo de frente con Shindou-** ha... que pasa?

**Shindou:** ya sabes...

**Kirino:** no, no lo se...

**Shindou:** bien...-**suspira**- no quiero pelear contigo, no de nuevo, ya no lo soporto, por favor...-**pone una mano en su mejilla**- perdóname por ser tan celoso.. por no prestarte atención estas últimas semanas y... ser tan grosero, es que-

**Kurama:** oigan! vengan acá antes que me escape de nuevo!

**Shindou:** ... bien **-se disponía a irse pero Kirino tomo su mano-**

**Kirino:** esta bien, Takuto... pero debes disculparte con Tsurugi**-dijo esto último poniendo una expresión seria.**

**Shindou:** ... de acuerdo, ya lo sé, si eso es lo que quieres... te apoyaré en tu decisión y seré feliz mientras tu lo seas...

**Kirino**: -.-u de qué rayos estas hablando?

**Shindou:** bueno... ya escuche de parte de Akane que hay rumores que tu y él...-

**Hamano:** Kurama! vuelve acá!

**Kirino**: em.. olvídalo Shindou, hablamos después ^^u

**Shindou:** y tu cita?

**Kirino**: puedo posponerla ...-**dijo guiñándole un ojo.**

**Shindou:** Ranmaru... no deberías, si Tsurugi te ve...

**Kirino:** que no es eso! .

MIENTRAS EN LA OTRA PUNTA...

**Tsurugi:** Tenma... -.-

**Tenma:** ¬¬ -**se escondía tras Hikaru y evitaba mirarlo.**

**Tsurugi:** Tenma! -.-# **-empezaron a perseguirse alrededor del pobre Hikaru.**

**Hikaru:** ya basta! T^T

**Kariya:** -.-u oigan...

**Tsurugi:** deja de correr!

**Tenma:** deja de seguirme! ** -gritaba siendo perseguido aun alrededor de Hikaru.**

**Hikaru:** auxilio... Kariya! **-decía con los ojos como espirales.**

**Tsurugi:** no seas infantil! ¬¬

**Tenma**: no quiero! no! no! no! no!- **seguía repitiendo mientras aumentaba la velocidad.**

**Kariya**: BASTA! **-los dos se quedan quietos mientras Hikaru cae mareado al piso-** ahora los dos..!

**Tsurugi:** oye! ¬¬ **-lo mira seriamente**

**Kariya:** si..? o.o

**Tsurugi:** yo tenia algo que decirte**...-empieza a tronarse los nudillos**-

**Kariya:** que?! y de que será?.. a-ha-ha -**ríe nerviosamente mientras retrocede a medida que se le acerca Tsurugi-**

**Tsurugi:** hmp... asique..-**le pone una mano sobre le hombro-** andas de chismoso...he? -**le dice sonriendo cínicamente mientras empezaba a apretar mas su hombro .**

**Kariya:** ...he-** choca con la pared**- no se de que estas hablando amigo..-**intenta quitarse la mano del hombro.**

**Tsurugi:** debo refrescarte la memoria?

**Tenma**: Tsurugi! **-se para detrás de él hablando con un tono de reproche-** suéltalo!

**Tsurugi:** hmp! luego hablare contigo, no te metas en esto**...-decía sin mirarlo.**

**Tenma:** si hablas del rumor de que tu Kirino-sempai son novios, ya todos lo saben y no fue Kariya quien lo empezó!

**Tsurugi**:...-**suelta a Kariya y mira a Tenma con una expresión neutra**- que dijiste?

**Tenma**: asi es, yo te escuche hablando con sempai en la terraza asi que no creía los rumores pero...

**Tsurugi**: que?!

**Tenma:** no te hagas! tu si sales con sempai y todos lo saben!

**Tsurugi:** por que dices eso? ya te explique que él y yo..

**Tenma:** entonces por qué tendrás una cita con él?! -**sintió los ojos humedecerse con las ultimas palabras.**

**Tsurugi:** ...-**no sabia que decirle, Kariya estaba presente, no podía decirle que era solo para molestar a Shindou**- yo... no puedo decirte ahora...

**Tenma**: ...-**sintió que en su interior algo se rompía**- ya veo... -**un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.**

**Hikaru**:...oigan, vamos a ensayar de una vez! -**dijo tratando de sonreír y llevándose a Kariya del brazo**-

**Tsurugi:** Tenma...no lo malinterpretes por favor-**decía cabizbajo con una mirada triste.**

**Tenma:** descuida...no tienes que volver a decirme nada nunca más**...-se fue tras los otros dos dejando a Tsurugi muy sorprendido por las palabras, ocultando su rostro tras sus cabellos.**

**Tsurugi:** ...-**se había quedado totalmente estático, sintió su corazón contraerse dolorosamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo ganas de llorar-** lo siento...-**dijo en voz baja empezando a caminar hacia el resto de su curso.**

El tiempo pasó, ya eran mas de las 6 y se disponían a irse, había sido un largo pero exitoso primer ensayo para tercer año a pesar de tener que turnarse para buscar a Kurama cada 30 minutos, en cambio segundo año había tenido muchos problemas de concentración con sus dos personajes mas importantes... Tenma con un rostro muy triste guardaba sus cosas lentamente, mientras Tsurugi hacia lo mismo unos metro mas allá.

**Hikaru:** oye Kariya... deberíamos intervenir? -**dijo mientras miraba preocupadamente hacia donde estaban ambos**.

**Kariya**: hmp... definitivamente debo intervenir a Tsurugi... esto no salió como lo planee- **decía pensando en voz alta**-

**Hikaru**: he? que dices?

**Kariya**: haa.. nada olvídalo..

**Hikaru:** Kariya... no estarás diciendo ayudarás a Tenma solo para tener oportunidad con Kirino-sempai? ¬¬

**Kariya**: jaja me descubriste! me conoces tan bien -**dijo sonrojándose y poniendo una mano tras su cabeza.**

**Hikaru:** ... Kariya- **bajo su rostro**- pensé que lo habías olvidado...

**Kariya:** si pero...- **se cruza de brazos**- es imposible para mi rendirme..

**Hikaru:** TONTO! -**salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos dejando a Kariya muy sorprendido.**

**Kariya:** que rayos? o.o

MIENTRAS EN LA ENTRADA DE LA ESCUELA:

**Shindou**: nos salió muy bien para ser la primera vez..

**Kirino**: si...realmente eres brillante en este tipo de cosas-** puso una cara triste al recordar que Shindou se iba a estudiar al extranjero.**

**Shindou**: Ranmaru...-**acaricia su rostro**- no me pongas esa cara... tu rostro es demasiado bello para eso...

**Kirino**: Shindou...-**se sonroja y coloca su mano sobre la de él-**

**Hikaru**: Kirino-sempai?...-**queda perplejo ante la escena**- primero Tenma, luego Shindou después yo y ahora también Tsurugi sufrirá por tu culpa...-**dijo en voz baja**.

Kirino: que? dijiste algo? -**empezó a acercarse a él para escucharlo.**

**Hikaru:** tu eres...!- **levanto el rostro lleno de lágrimas y sonrojado**- UNA ZORRA! -**salió corriendo en dirección a su hogar mientras la palabra hacia eco en toda la cuadra.**

**Kirino**:...

**Shindou**: °-°

**Kirino:** que?... por qué?... °-° -**decía con una expresión sorprendida y muy graciosa**.

**Tenma:** Kirino-sempai! -**dijo apareciendo de repente con una cara llena de rencor aunque al mismo tiempo era muy infantil.**

**Kirino**: Tenma! sabes que le pasa a Hikaru? el pobre estaba muy alterado... -.-

**Tenma:** Hikaru tiene razón! no te permitiré portarte como una mujerzuela mientras estés con Tsurugi!

**Kirino:** -.- también tu? -**sentía que esto era una mala broma**.

**Shindou:** Tenma, cálmate por favor, es un malentendido, la verdad es que Kirino y Tsurugi..

**Tenma:** y tu Shindou-san! no me lo esperaba de ti! se lo voy a decir a Tsurugi! hmp! -**dicho esto salió corriendo a buscar a Tsurugi dejando a Kirino y a Shindou congelados en el lugar.**

Shindou: . . . que rayos fue todo eso? -.-

**Kirino**: . . . . yo-**no sabia que decir, trataba de procesar lo que en menos de 30 segundos fue la peor acusación que había recibido y de dos niños que eran como unos ''angelitos'' momentos atrás.**

**Shindou**: em... estas bien? ^^u

**Kirino:** esos adorables...

**Shindou**: he? °-°

**Kirino**:...-empieza **a reír maniáticamente**- KARIYA! YA SE QUE FUISTE TU DESGRACIADO! -**grito de repente asustando a Shindou**

**Shindou:** em... por que mejor no vamos a otro lado? °-°U

MIENTRAS EN LA SALIDA DEL CLUB DE FUTBOL:

**Tsurugi:** que?...cálmate, me vas a dejar sordo ...-**le decía a Kirino que lo había llamado por celular hace un segundo**- descuida, yo hablo con él, también aprovecharé para arreglar las cosas...

**Tenma**: Tsurugi! -**llega Tenma haciendo que Tsurugi casi tire su celular por el susto.**

**Tsurugi**: oye no me asustes asi! ¬¬#

**Tenma:** esquetienesquehikaruconshindouysempaituyelporqueestuyentoncesteengañaporqueunazorraysaliocorriendo! -**grito quedando sin aire y empezó a respirar agitadamente mientas Tsurugi lo mira con cara confusa.**

**Tsurugi**: . . . °-° que?

**Tenma**: yo...-**lo mira y se sonroja**- es que no quiero que Tsurugi este triste...

**Tsurugi:** Tenma... -**se acerca y lo abraza**- mientras te tenga a ti...nunca estaré triste.

**Aoi**: em... -**ambos se separan a escuchar a Aoi detrás de ellos**- lamento interrumpir pero me dijeron que hoy hubo un par de problemas... si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlos no duden en pedirlo ^^u - **se sentía incomoda por la interrupción-**

**Tsurugi: **em...descuida ya esta todo bien, o no Tenma? **-lo mira con una sonrisa amable que hace sonrojar a Tenma.**

**Tenma**: si o/o claro, bueno... aún tenemos que hablar -**dijo levantando su bolso del suelo**- podrías venir a mi casa Tsurugi?

**Tsurugi:** claro...-**dijo cerrando los ojos sintiéndose aliviado**.

**Aoi:** bien...yo me voy-**dijo sintiéndose demás en la escena**- nos vemos chicos, ensayen y apréndase su papel porque mañana le terminaré de avisar a todos que solo tenemos esta semana para ensayar porque la obra será este fin de semana! ^^u

**Tsurugi y Tenma:** QUE?!

**Aoi:** es que el director no quiere que perdamos mas tiempo en iniciar las actividades de los clubes asique...adiós! -**desaparece en unos segundos dejando a ambos boquiabiertos-**

**Tenma**: vamos Tsurugi! -**le toma la mano y empieza a correr**- por nuestra culpa perdimos mucho tiempo! debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido!

**Tsurugi**:. . . . si- **decía sonrojado mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Tenma, ocultando una sonrisa ante la sensación-**

Al pasar por la puerta Tsurugi se despidió de Kirino gritándole -nos vemos!- Shindou que estaba con Kirino pensó en llevarse su 'amigo' a casa, ya que estaba medio histérico y angustiado por los hechos recientes, le alegraba que se aclaran las cosas y que Kirino realmente no estuviera saliendo con Kyosuke.

**Kirino:** argh! kya! -**decía mientras se tiraba las coletas.**

**Shindou**: vas a lastimarte, ya basta -.-

**Kirino**: como podría...-**ve a Kariya que sale de la escuela y va hacia un auto que lo está esperando, entonces empieza a reir por lo bajo y va corriendo hacia allá**- Masaki-kun! ^^

**Kariya:** o.o! -**casi le da un infarto al ver a Kirino dirigiéndose de a él de tal forma, sabia que tramaba algo, y podía darse una idea de que...**

**Kirino**: no te despediste de mi.. que malo eres -**dijo con voz infantil**- ho, el es tu papa? ^^ -**dijo viendo al interior del auto que estaba por subir Kariya-**

**Hiroto:** bueno.. si lo soy ,mi nombre es Hiroto Kira, tu eres amigo de Masaki? ^^

**Kariya:** ''medición, espero que no haga lo que estoy pensando..''-**pensaba empezando a sudar por los nervios de lo que le pudiera decir a Hiroto.**

**Kirino:** asi es, es un placer saludarlo, soy Kirino Ranmaru...-**vio la cara de terror de Kariya disfrutándolo por un segundo y prosiguió con su plan-** vendrá a ver a Masaki-kun a la obra? ^^

**Kariya**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -**dijo sorprendiendo a Hiroto**- como te atreves?!

**Hiroto:** o.o que? de que hablas? -**dijo viendo a Kirino**

**Kirino**: hm?... acaso no se lo dijo? estamos ensayando para una obra ^^

**Hiroto**: en serio? -**dijo poniendo una cara muy alegre**- por que no me dijiste Masaki? por supuesto que vendré a verlos! no me lo perdería por nada ! ^^

**Kariya**: TT-TT

**Kirino**: estaremos esperándolo, nos vemos Masaki-kun -**dijo con una mirada malvada que solo Kariya pudo apreciar y luego volvió con Shindou.**

**Hiroto**: y bien? de que es la obra? que papel te tocó? cuando será? dime con tiempo asi Mido y yo podremos venir sin faltar al trabajo ^^ -**le decía mientras Kariya subía al auto con una nubecita gris en su cabeza-**

**Kariya**: si... TT-TT

MIENTRAS TANTO:

**Kirino:** ja-ja...ajaja...AJAJAJAJAJAJA-** empezó a reír maniáticamente mientras corría por las calles**

**Shindou:** °-° ... -**lo seguía de lejos, le asustaba un poco..-**

**Kirino**: que bonito dia ^^ -**decía empezando a caminar normalmente-**

**Shindou**: Ranmaru...-**le llamo mientras lo alcanzaba**- que rayos haces? ¬¬u

**Kirino:** se llama KARMA ^^

**Shindou**: . . . claro.

**Kirino**: ^^

**Shindou**: -.-u

**Kirino:** por cierto..-**dijo acercándose a Shindou, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras se aferraba a su brazo**- de que querías hablar?

**Shindou**: ha... -**se sonroja**- te lo diré cuando lleguemos a mi casa...por cierto, Akane me dijo que adelantaron la obra para este fin de semana.. así que

**Kirino:** QUE?! -**dijo separándose de repente**- están locos? es mucho trabajo!

**Shindou**: calma, ya lo se pero al parecer no quieren atrasar las actividades del club...

**Kirino:** hmp... se lo diré a Hiroto-san en cuando lo vea -**dijo sonriendo ante la idea de un Kariya súper histérico y avergonzado-**

**Shindou**: hmp...sabes? no es bueno hacer sufrir a alguien por mas que lo odies -**dijo en tono de reproche**.

**Kirino:** lo dice quien quería golpear a Tsurugi...- **se acerca de nuevo y le susurra**- celosito..

**Shindou**: ¬/¬ eso no tiene nada que ver...

**Kirino:** si tu dices..-**dijo riendo por lo bajo**.

Caminaron todo el camino en silencio, aprovechando que no había nadie, Shindou vino todo el tiempo con Kirino muy pegado a él y tomándolo de la mano hasta que llegaron a su casa, Kirino saludo como de costumbre y fueron a la habitación de Shindou donde se puso a tocas el piano ''love story'' de Beethoven, mientras Kirino desde la cama lo miraba encantado, recostado boca abajo y apoyando su rostro sobre sus manos sonrojándose de a ratos cuando Shindou lo dedicaba alguna mirada.

**Kirino**: haa...-**suspira y cierras los ojos-**

**Shindou**: hmp...- **sonríe al ver que Kirino disfruta la canción que esta tocando para él-**

Después de que termina la canción Kirino aplaude y se levanta para sentarse al lado de Shindou.

**Kirino**: nunca me canso de escucharte...-**pone la cabeza sobre su hombro-** hazlo de nuevo.

**Shindou:** solo si tu cantas -**le dice sonriendo**.

**Kirino**:...bien -**dice mientras le da espacio a Shindou.**

Shindou comienza a tocar ''Yoru no uta'' (es la canción de sakura card captors que canta Tomoyo) y Kirino empieza a cantar, las sirvientas que pasaban por ahí se quedaban cerca de la puerta para disfrutar la melodía hasta que termino y volvieron a sus tareas para no ser regañadas.

**Shindou**: tu voz..-**dijo poniendo sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Kirino-** es tan hermosa como tu rostro.. Ranmaru..-**empezó a acercarse a él.**

**Kirino**: Shindou...-** sus labios estaban a unos centímetros cuando el celular de Kirino empezó a sonar**- ha.. lo siento-**se levanto sonrojado y atendió su celular dándole la espalda a Shindou.**

**Shindou**:. . . . -**bajo su mirada pensando que había ofendido a Kirino-**

**Kirino:** hola?.. Kyosuke, hm? que? no! te juro que yo no se lo dije! tal vez fue el idiota de Kariya**...-Shindou miraba a Kirino mientras hablaba, realmente le molestaba su relación con Tsurugi- **no te enojes, de todos modos se iba a enterar no?, espero que hallas aclarado las cosas con Tenma..., bien...de acuerdo hablamos esta noche, adiós. -**colgó y se volteo hacia Shindou.**

**Shindou: **hmp...es un poco tarde, si quieres quedarte... o prefieres irte para poder hablar con Tsurugi en privado-**dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la ventana.**

**Kirino:** Shindou... si me lo dices así, voy a pensar que estas molesto-**dijo acercándose a él.**

**Shindou**: no me molesta, solo quisiera saber hay alguna diferencia en como tratas a tus ''amigos'' y a tu ''Romeo'' -**dijo viéndolo de frente.**

**Kirino:** que insinúas? que tu ''Julieta'' es una zorra como andan diciendo? -**suspira-** sabes..no quiero pelear de vuelta, si algo te molesta dímelo -**dijo viéndolo a los ojos**.

**Shindou:** Ranmaru...lo que tenemos nosotros es especial.. pero... si tratas a Tsurugi de la misma forma..-**dijo mirando hacia abajo apretando los puños.**

**Kirino:** Takuto... ve al punto. Dime que tan especial crees que es lo nuestro- **pone las manos sobre sus hombros**- y yo te diré lo especial que es para mi..

**Shindou**: Kirino, hace un momento... -**pone las manos en su cintura**- estuve a punto de hacerlo..

**Kirino**: Shindou...-**se sonroja**.

**Shindou**: si para ti significa lo mismo..-**sube una mano a su rostro**- o mas que eso... déjame continuar.

**Kirino**: . . . . -**no sabia que decir, no estaba seguro que iba a hacer Shindou, o tal vez no podía creerlo, asique cerro los ojos y puso su mano sobre la que tenia Shindou en su rostro en señal de aprobación.**

**Shindou:** Ranmaru...- **sintió felicidad al ver que Kirino accedía asique empezó a acercarse a él-** no permitiré.. que te alejes de mi lado nunca... te amo.

Dicho esto no le dio tiempo de responder a Kirino, este solo pudo corresponder al beso de Shindou que comenzó como uno muy tierno, sus cuerpos se acercaron mas y estando ya abrazados el beso se hizo menos tierno e inocente... quien sabe que hubiera pasado si el celular de Kirino no hubiera empezado a sonar otra vez...

**Kirino**: hmn!... espera...-**se separo un poco y atendió su celular-** hola?... mamá , estoy con Shindou. descuida ya voy para allá -**dijo colgando.**

**Shindou**: tan pronto?...-**dijo intentando besarlo de nuevo.**

**Kirino**: espera...-**dijo poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios**.

**Shindou**: lo siento... si no quieres...podemos hacer como si nada a pasado..

**Kirino:** no es eso.. es que no me dejaste tiempo ni de responderte...

**Shindou**: oh.. entonces?

**Kirino:** yo también te amo..-**dijo abrazándolo y besándolo nuevamente-** y descuida... no trato a Kyosuke de esta manera... -**dijo guiñándole un ojo.**

**Shindou:** que bueno saberlo.. ahora solo debemos aclararles a Tenma y Hikaru que no eres una ''zorra'' -**dijo sonriendo**.

**Kirino:** no es gracioso..-**dijo fingiendo enojo.**

**Shindou**: bueno... es necesario tener una relación formal?

**Kirino:** Shindou... nuestra relación siempre es la misma.. solo que a medida que crecemos, implementamos cosas nuevas...no crees?

**Shindou**: tienes razón... pero aun asi..- **lo abraza por la cintura y le susurra**- solo eres mío, y hacemos esto entre nosotros dos y nadie mas..

**Kirino:** no es necesario que lo digas..-**se quedan besándose un rato hasta que Shindou acompaña a Kirino en una limosina hasta su casa.**

Kirino entra a su casa ignorando los reproches de su madre y se va directo a su habitación, se tira a la cama y se aguanta los gritos de emoción y felicidad que sentía en ese momento poniendo una almohada sobre su rostro.. se moría de ganas por que Kyosuke lo llamara y contarle, seguro se moriría de la envidia..

HORAS ANTES :

**Tenma:** ya llegué -grito al entrar.

**Aki:** bienvenido Tenma, veo que trajiste a Tsurugi-kun ^^

**Tsurugi**: con permiso- **dijo un poco apenado porque Tenma aun sostenía su mano**- Tenma... puedes soltarme.. **-dijo en voz baja**

**Tenma**: ... ha lo siento! -**dijo soltándolo y sonrojándose mientras Aki se reía disimuladamente**.

**Aki**: les llevare algo para comer en un rato, siéntete en tu casa Tsurugi-kun ^^

**Tsurugi**: ha...si -**dijo muy sonrojado mientras se iba con Tenma**.

Una vez en el cuarto ambos se había quedado leyendo sus libretos en silencio, Aki dejo el te y los dulces con ellos y se fue.

**Tenma:** Tsurugi...-**dijo mientras tomaba su taza**- por que no me dijiste que estabas con Kirino sempai?

**Tsurugi:** Tenma... no es asi, es solo un rumos, ya sabes que-

**Tenma**: es cierto! perdóname! te traje hasta aquí en contra de tu voluntad y te hice faltar a tu cita, lo siento...

**Tsurugi:** Tenma! -**dijo sorprendiéndolo**- te voy a contar como son las cosas pero debes quedarte callado y escuchar lo que te digo sin interrumpir..

**Tenma**: esta bien °-°

**Tsurugi:** veras... ya antes te había dicho que solo somos amigos, la razón por la que dije eso fue para molestar a Shindou-san que esta celoso de que Kirino pase tanto tiempo conmigo, a Shindou le gusta Kirino por eso se molesta tanto.. pero no debes decir nada de lo que te dije, de acuerdo?

**Tenma**: . . .

**Tsurugi:** que pasa?

**Tenma**: entonces a ti no te gusta?

**Tsurugi:** no!

**Tenma**: haa... ya entendí ^^

**Tsurugi**: -.-u

**Tenma**: descuida no se lo diré a nadie..

**Tsurugi**: no te olvidas de algo?

**Tenma**: de algo..? -**se pone a pensar y recuerda la forma en que llamo a su sempai-** . . . .

**Tsurugi:** ya te acordaste? Kirino me dijo por celular antes que vinieras a mi que estabas algo alterado..

**Tenma**: KYAAA! SOY UNA MALA PERSONA! -**se pone a llorar desconsoladamente y de forma muy graciosa**- SEMPAI ME ODIA! -**solloza**- le dije algo muy horrible... y ahora...-**un par de gruesas lágrimas caen por sus sonrojadas mejillas y el nudo en la garganta no lo deja hablar.**

**Tsurugi:** Tenma...-**le ve muy angustiado y se sienta a su lado**- sempai estaba preocupado por ti, no estaba enojado... el va a perdonarte..-**le dijo sonriendo y quitándole las lagrimas.**

**Tenma**: de verdad? -**le dijo con un rostro tan tierno que Tsurugi se sonrojo.**

**Tsurugi**: si... de verdad-**lo abrazo y dejo que apoye la cabeza en su pecho y empezó a acariciar su cabello.**

**Tenma:** Tsurugi...-**dijo sonrojado mientras cerraba los ojos y le pasaba las manos por la cintura**- el te se va a enfriar...

**Tsurugi**: es cierto..-**dijo separándose**- pero ya no te angusties..

**Tenma:** yo... puedo hacerlo?

**Tsurugi:** que cosa?

**Tenma**: yo se que Kirino-san beso tu mejilla.. puedo hacerlo?

**Tsurugi:** . . . **-se pone rojo**- ha.. ya lo hiciste en la escuela, además, como te enteras de esas cosas?

**Tenma:** entonces no puedo?- **dijo poniendo un rostro triste**.

**Tsurugi**:. . . . - **miraba los ojos de cachorro que tenia y cedió**- bien ... ¬/¬

**Tenma**: ^^

Puso una mano en la mejilla de Tsurugi y giro su rostro obligándolo a verlo, Tsurugi estaba sonrojado y sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, Tenma mientras acariciaba su mejilla beso la otra con ternura y delicadeza, con la otra mano sostenía a Tsurugi del hombro. Estaba feliz de tenerlo así, en cambio Tsurugi se moría de la vergüenza y se preguntaba cuando rayos era que se había vuelto tan sumiso con Tenma, se supone que el era el ''chico rudo'' pero de alguna manera el inocente de Tenma le invertía los papeles y el se convertía en el inocente chico siendo ''atacado'' . Después de pensar en eso se dio cuenta que estaba tendido sobre la cama con Tenma sobre él, en serio, ¿Cómo rayos lo hacia? -.-

**Tsurugi:** Tenma °-° que haces?

**Tenma**: . . . yo- **se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que hacia**- wa! perdón! -**dijo quitándose rápidamente**

**Tsurugi:** valla... ¬/¬ estas lleno de sorpresas ''realmente estaba por violarme'' **-pensó mientras miraba que Tenma ni le respondía**

**Tenma**: ''que hice?, soy un pervertido, ver a Tsurugi de esa forma tan vulnerable y ...'' -**pensaba mientras Tsurugi lo miraba perdiendo la paciencia.**

**Tsurugi:** oye! ¬¬#

**Tenma:** lo siento! es que yo...

**Tsurugi:** que hacías? ... ¬¬ -**le molestaba en su orgullo que Tenma se le halla sobrepuesto de esa forma**-

**Tenma**: em...- **pensaba una excusa**- pensé que debíamos ensayar nuestra escena juntos...

**Tsurugi**: ¬¬

**Tenma**: °-°u

**Tsurugi:** bien... -.-

Después de tomar su te y comer, empezaron a ensayar y llego la escena del beso.. Tsurugi de vuelta acostado en la cama, medio sonrojado y con un tic en la ceja esperaba que Tenma haga la escena, pero Tenma estaba congelado totalmente rojo y no se atrevía ni a decir sus líneas.

**Tsurugi**: Tenma...-**dijo abriendo sus ojos**- me voy a dormir antes de que digas tus líneas..

**Tenma**: eh.. si! **-trato de hacer una pose de príncipe sorprendido**- ho.. que bella...no puedo hacerlo!

**Tsurugi**: solo dilo! lo estabas haciendo bien- **dijo sentándose en la cama**.

**Tenma:** no son los diálogos.. es que...-**empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente**

**Tsurugi**: ¬¬

**Tenma**: es vergonzoso besar a Tsurugi... en frente de tanta gente.

**Tsurugi: .** . . -**se había olvidado de eso, al instante se puso rojo**.

**Tenma**: perdóname... no es que me moleste, es solo que..

**Tsurugi**: a mi también me avergonzaba al principio..-**le interrumpió llamando la atención de Tenma**- pero.. me di cuenta que no o haría con nadie mas que no fuera tu.. -**dijo sin mirarlo para que no vea su apenado rostro.**

**Tenma:** Tsurugi...-**se sentó en la cama junto a él-** yo pensé que era porque te desagradaba..

**Tsurugi**: no.. tu nunca me desagradarías..

**Tenma:** bueno.. por que no me dejas besarte para practicar? ^^ -**dijo de la forma mas inocente.**

**Tsurugi:** o/o q-que? -**lo miro sorprendido y avergonzado por tal pregunta y la normalidad que lo había dicho**.

**Tenma:** es que.. así ya no sentiré vergüenza.. -**dijo viéndolo de forma sincera**.

**Tsurugi:.** . . . - **lo pensó un rato y se dio cuenta que era una buena oportunidad**- bueno... ¬/¬

Se recostó en la cama y cerro los ojos esperando que Tenma se acercara.. sintió la cama hundirse y la proximidad del otro, luego la respiración y la mirada sobre él... casi se sobresalta al sentir los labios de Tenma, era solo un rose pero se estremecía de todos modos... estuvo así unos cuatro segundos hasta que el otro se retiro..

**Tenma:** crees que así esta bien? -**le pregunto medio sonrojado**.

**Tsurugi:** . . . -**sentía que su corazón quería salir corriendo**- yo. . . tal vez, mas profundo- **se sonrojo ante sus palabras, sabia que se estaba abusando.**

**Tenma:** esta bien. . . -**dijo sonrojándose**

Tsurugi de vuelta cerro sus ojos y espero el beso de Tenma, esta vez llego mas rápido y pudo sentir los labios bien pegados a los del otro,se sonrojo y estremeció mientras de nuevo su corazón se aceleraba pero ahora mas que antes, entreabrió sus ojos para ver el tranquilo rostro de Tenma también sonrojado. Se veía tan tierno que no resistió y empezó a corresponder el beso, Tenma se sorprendió un poco pero le siguió el juego y estuvieron un rato besándose lenta y tiernamente hasta que les falto el aire.

**Tenma:** . . . -**respiraba entrecortadamente igual que Tsurugi con un leve sonrojo**.- lo siento.

**Tsurugi:** ahora...-**dijo sentándose**- ya no te dará vergüenza. . **.-desvía el rostro para que Tenma no vea lo apenado que está.**

**Tenma:** tienes razón ...-**dijo sonriendo un poco pero sintiendo una decepción de que Tsurugi solo lo hiciera por la obra.**

**Tsurugi**: bueno... creo que ya debería irme-**dijo parándose.**

**Tenma:** ha.. de acuerdo

Tenma lo acompaño hasta la puerta y se despidió de él como normalmente lo hacia, cuando perdió de vista a Tsurugi se fue de vuelta a su cuarto, se acostó y empezó a llorar en silencio mientras recordaba el placer que había tenido momentos atrás.

Mientras Tsurugi caminando rápidamente por las calles saco su celular y empezó a llamar a Kirino..

**Tsurugi:** hola sempai... tu le dijiste a Tenma que me das besos en la mejilla?...como lo supo entonces?...tengo muchas cosas que decir, no podrás creerlo... hablamos luego.. adiós -**colgó y paro en seco, se quedo mirando su celular.**

Mensaje de Tenma: Tenemos que hablar...

Eso no le gustaba, el tenemos que hablar siempre era algo malo, normalmente cuando tienes novio pero ellos ni siquiera lo eran asique le preocupaba mas ese mensaje, pensaba que por su atrevimiento ahora Tenma ya no quería tenerlo de amigo, había tirado un año de una difícil amistad a la basura por unos tontos segundos de capricho...

**Tsurugi**:... **-suspira y le responde**:

Mensaje de Tsurugi: después de la obra...

Suspirando entro a su casa con un rostro deprimido, dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se tiro en el sillón de la sala. Con la cabeza hundida entre las almohadas recibió una respuesta de Tenma...

Mensaje de Tenma: esta bien pero... no quiero verte hasta entonces si no es necesario hacerlo... no lo malinterpretes.

Después de leer eso sintió que el tiempo se detuvo y tuvo que verlo varias veces mas para poder creerlo...¿en serio Tenma le estaba diciendo eso a él?. Habrá pasado una hora mientras estaba ahí sin expresión alguna mirando su celular.. cuando por fin asumió la realidad de ese mensaje sintió una lagrima correr por su mejilla que lo tomo por sorpresa.. no recordaba la ultima vez que había llorado... aunque lo había hecho antes pero era un dolor diferente que nunca había sentido, peor que cualquier otra angustia que había tenido, tanto como la culpa que sintió por su hermano pero en un modo distinto, sintió retroceder en el tiempo al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, lo vulnerable, triste y al mismo tiempo avergonzado que se sentía al tener ganas de ir corriendo a buscar consuelo como cuando era un niño... soltó su celular dejándolo caer a su lado y se abrazo a sus piernas ocultando el rostro entre las rodillas comenzado a sollozar, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, sentía frustración por no poder parar de llorar y eso solo hacia mas apretado el nudo en su garganta..

**Yuichi**: hermano... no te escuche entrar..-**dijo bajando las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto**- ... -se queda viendo que no responde y se acerca.

**Tsurugi:** . . . -**ocultando aun su rostro entre sus rodillas**.

**Yuichi:** Kyosuke**...-se sienta a su lado y acaricia su cabeza**- estas bien ? -**le dice con una mirada preocupada**.

**Tsurugi**: oni-chan. . . -**dice sin levantar su mirada**

**Yuichi**: como? hace tiempo no me dices asi... -**dijo sonriendo con nostalgia**

**Tsurugi**: abrázame. . . -**dijo asomando su rostro sonrojado y con lagrimas tras sus rodillas**.

**Yuichi**: . . . -**se sorprendió al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Tsurugi y su petición, realmente debio pasarle algo malo**- Kyosuke... -**lo atrae hacia él y lo abraza**- pero que te pasa ? -**dijo un poco exasperado**

**Tsurugi:** yo. . . - **las lágrimas le empiezan a salir de nuevo**- no quiero hablar de eso...

**Yuichi:** por que? ... es algo que no puedo saber?...-**le dijo mientras hundía su rostro en su cabello**

**Tsurugi:** no. . . es solo que, no quiero pensar en eso ahora

**Yuichi:** vamos a mi cuarto.. asi podremos hablar tranquilos...-**dicho esto se levanto guiando a Tsurugi de la mano a su cuarto, entraron y se recostó en la cama con Kyosuke a su lado**- mi pobre hermanito... -**dijo con ternura acariciando su rostro-** puedes llorar si quieres..

Asi paso las siguientes dos horas Tsurugi, de a ratos lloraba, paraba y en unos minutos lloraba de vuelta... hasta que se quedo dormido sobre su hermano. Yuichi lo miro angustiado, beso su frente y apago la luz para dormir con Kyosuke.

Alrededor de las doce de la noche Tsurugi se despertó... se encontró con el cuello de su hermano, recordó lo anterior y se apeno un poco... miro la hora y recordó que debía llamar a Kirino, se desprendió del agarre de su hermano y se fue a su cuarto. Se cambio y se acostó en su cama con el celular en la mano buscando el numero de su sempai... al menos ya no tenia ganas de llorar.

Casa de Kirino:

**Kirino:** ZzzZzZzZz...-**seguro soñaba con Shindou hasta que su celular empezó a sonar**- . . . a esta hora? -**bostezo antes de atender-**

Hola... ? -.-

**Tsurugi**: Ranmaru...

**Kirino:** ha.. Kyosuke.. pensé que ya no ibas a llamarme- **dijo recostándose de nuevo**.

**Tsurugi:** perdón.. pero tenia que decirte...

**Kirino:** te escuchas algo ronco... te enfermaste?

**Tsurugi**: no . . . yo. . . estaba llorando..-**dijo algo apenado**.

**Kirino:** que? ... por que? en serio? -**se le fue el sueño de golpe al escuchar eso-**

**Tsurugi:** me siento estúpido... lo eche a perder... Tenma me odia...

**Kirino**: Kyosuke. . . no digas eso... el no podría odiarte, eres la razón de su sonrisa tan cálida...

**Tsurugi**: lo era... hoy en el ensayo, es decir en su casa, nos pusimos a ensayar..

**Kirino**: si..? hoy lo vi bastante entusiasmado contigo cunado se fue de la escuela.

**Tsurugi:** bueno. . . eso es porque habíamos perdido tiempo de ensayo por nuestra pelea, asique fuimos a su casa a ensayar.

**Kirino:** supongo que Aoi les dijo que se acorto el tiempo de ensayos, no?

**Tsurugi**: asi es. . . empezamos a ensayar y . .

**Kirino**: mmm... tiene algo que ver con la ultima escena?

**Tsurugi**: bueno.. -**se sonroja al recordarlo**- creo que me aproveche de la situación...

**Kirino**: . . oh -**se sorprendió un poco**- acaso se enojo?

**Tsurugi:** no exactamente, estuvimos un rato besándonos. . . pero después la situación se hizo incomoda asique me fui, y me llego un mensaje diciendo que teníamos que hablar. . .

**Kirino**: pero eso puede ser algo bueno..

**Tsurugi:** no creo. . . le dije que lo hiciéramos después de la obra, y el me dijo que no quería hablar conmigo hasta entonces. . .

**Kirino:** . . . . -**se sintió mal por Tsurugi y no sabia responderle..**

**Tsurugi:** hmp. . . verdad que soy un tonto?

**Kirino:** bueno . . . no se que decirte. . lo siento.

**Tsurugi**: esta bien, con que me hallas escuchado..

**Kirino:** por supuesto, cuando quieras. . . -**dijo sonriendo**

**Tsurugi**: por cierto, como la pasaste tu hoy?

**Kirino**: yo?! . . -**se sonroja**- mm... te lo contare cunado crezcas. .

**Tsurugi**: no me digas que . . .

**Kirino**: hm?

**Tsurugi**: acaso tu . . lo hiciste con Shindou? -**dijo sonrojándose por sus palabras**.

**Kirino:** o.o . . .

**Tsurugi:** ¬¬ el silencio otorga

**Kirino**: no! que cosas dices?! me sorprende tu pregunta pequeño pervertido . . .

**Tsurugi:** entonces no bromees, dímelo -.-

**Kirino:** bueno. . . ME DIJO QUE ME AMA! -**empieza a reír emocionado al recordarlo** - luego nos besamos y me dijo que estaremos juntos siempre. . . -**decía sonrojado mientras corazones volaban alrededor suyo**.

**Tsurugi**: valla. . . que envidia me das. . -**dijo sonriendo.**

**Kirino**: no pienses que te estoy presumiendo . . . pensaba hacerlo pero después de lo que me dijiste. .

**Tsurugi**: descuida. . ya me desquite con mi hermano. .

**Kirino:** aww... que tiernos son, me imagino al apuesto Yuichi abrazándote, quisiera abrazarlos también ^^ -**decía mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.**

**Tsurugi**: hmp. . que vergüenza, no me recuerdes eso... por cierto, ahora que tienes novio no puedes coquetear con nosotros sempai...

**Kirino:** poder puedo mientras nadie se entere. . .

**Tsurugi**: bien, pero no me hare cargo si Shindou se enoja. . . hmp, luego no quieres que te llamen ''zorra''

**Kirino:** no me recuerdes eso -.-

**Tsurugi**: de acuerdo, buenas noches sempai.

**Kirino**: nooo -.-

**Tsurugi**: ¬¬ ok . . . Ran-chan

**Kirino:** ^^ hasta mañana Kyosuke-kun . . te quiero! no te deprimas -**hace ruido de besos en el celular**.

**Tsurugi**: ¬/¬ no hagas eso. . . -**cuelga y luego suspira**- bien. . . mañana será otro dia.

**Al fin termine estoo -.- que angustia tener que estudiar y no poder escribir, me inspiré en este y lo hice medio deprimente pero después de la tormenta viene la calma. . . asique no sufras Tsurugi, pobre Kirino. . le rompí un poco de reputación pero siendo tan lindo debe ser difícil manejar tanta atención, en el que viene mas ensayos, que va a hacer Kariya? que paso con Hikaru? Como se verán Tenma y Tsurugi? Dejara Shindou de ser tan celoso? (princeso) Dejara Kirino de coquetearle a Yuichi y a Kyosuke? (aunque sea en juego ubícate Ranmaru -.-)**

**Ni idea cuando subo el próximo.. nos leemos después, espero les guste, sino, perdónenme por favor XD**


	6. demasiado encantador

**NOOO! T.T 3 exámenes para estudiar. . . si desapruebo es culpa de Tenma y Kyosuke que no me dejan tranquila hasta que termine su historia (ya se quieren agarrar a los besos) y Shindou Y Kirino, bueno, todavía no escribo esas cosas asique que se aguanten :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: DEMASIADO ENCANTADOR. (celosos DX)**

Amanecía un día miércoles en la ciudad de Inazuma, Shindou despertaba después de un sueño totalmente renovador, su ahora relación oficial entre Ranmaru y él (que se supone solo ellos dos sabían) le quitaba el estrés, insomnio e inquietudes que había tenido últimamente, aunque ahora tenia unas nuevas preocupaciones (princeso) un poco parte de su imaginación, porque hasta donde él sabia o había comprobado, Ranmaru y Kyosuke solo eran amigos... ''amigos''... pensaba Shindou, serán ''amigos'' como lo eran él y Kirino antes, o amigos como Kirino y un amigo... Eso le quitaba su autoestima, confianza, apetito, etc. que tanto le había costado recuperar. Lo peor que podía hacer era pensar en situaciones como...

**SITUACION IMAGINARIA NUMERO UNO EN LA CABEZA DE SHINDOU (princeso) CUANDO NO TIENE NADA MEJOR QUE HACER:**

_**Kirino:** _haa.. no.. Kyosuke.. -sus mejillas se teñían de rosa-

**_Tsurugi_**: mn... sempai... -decía con voz ronca-

**_Kirino:_** Kyosuke... -suspira-

**_Tsurugi_**: que hermoso... -decía extasiado-

**_Kirino:_** ya no lo toques.. no es necesario que tu.. -se sonroja aun mas-

**_Tsurugi:_** si no lo hago será difícil para usted solo... -le susurra-

**_Kirino_**: yo...lo hago todo el tiempo... haa -vuelve a sentir placer-

_**Tsurugi**_: shh.. relájese, es mejor cuando lo hace otro.. -le dijo sensualmente al oído

**_Kirino:_** pero... -decía con temor en su voz-

**_Tsurugi:_** no se lo diré a nadie... que suave.. -su voz empezaba a sonar ronca de nuevo-

**_Kirino:_** e-esta bien... -se relaja-

_**Tsurugi**_: dese vuelta... es mejor desde atrás... -vuelve a susúrrale mientras acaricia su cuello-

**_Kirino:_** no lo hagas fuerte... hasta que pase bien.. -dice mas relajado-

**_Tsurugi_**: descuide... tratare muy delicadamente algo tan hermoso.. -comienza con su labor-

**_Kirino_**: hmm... que bien se siente.. -empieza a suspirar-

**_Tsurugi:_** le gusta que le haga esto? -le susurra-

**_Kirino:_** me encanta ... hmm... - el placer en su voz se escucha en toda la habitación-

_**Tsurugi:**_ ya pasa sin problemas, lo hare mas rápido... - su voz tiene malicia oculta-

_**Kirino**_: Kyosuke...haa -suspira-

**_Tsurugi_**: si sempai..? -dice deteniéndose un momento-

_**Kirino**_: no le digas a Shindou... que te deje peinarme.. -gira el rostro para verle-

**_Tsurugi_**: acaso le molesta? -dice levantando una ceja en gesto de burla-

_**Kirino:**_ quiere ser el único en tocar mi cabello... -dice con una leve sonrisa-

**_Tsurugi:_** el no merece este cabello... -besa sus cabellos-

_**Kirino:**_ tienes razón...ho Kyosuke... bésalo.. tócalo y péinalo hasta que ya no sientas tus manos... -inclina su cabeza hacia atrás-

_**Tsurugi:**_ Ranmaru... regálame un mechón de tu cabello ... lo besare y oleré todas las noches hasta quedarme dormido y soñar cosas impuras... -dice mientras hunde su rostro en el largo y suelto cabello rosa-

_**Kirino**_: tómalo... tómalo todo... -saca una tijera y empieza a cortarse el cabello-

**FIN DE LA SITUACION IMAGINARIA NUMERO UNO DE SHINDOU (princeso) CUANDO NO TIENE NADA MEJOR QUE HACER.**

**Shindou: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -grita saltando de la cama y lanzando la almohada hacia el techo- . . . . je,je... tranquilo Takuto.. si fuera asi, Ranmaru no estaría contigo. . .

Después de levantarse, fue a cepillarse los dientes y preparo un baño de agua caliente, antes de entrar a la ducha recordó cuando el y Ranmaru se bañaron juntos. . .

**_Shindou:_** no se atrevería. . . -pensaba en voz alta mientras entraba al agua-

**SITUACION IMAGINARIA NUMERO DOS DE SHINDOU (princeso) CUANDO NO TIENE NADA MEJOR QUE HACER:**

**_Tsurugi:_** bañémonos juntos ! sempai! ^^ -decía Kyosuke mientras sonreía y se quitaba la ropa  (empieza la música sexy de fondo)

**_Kirino_**: solo si me ayudas a quitarme la ropa ^^ -decía mientras Tsurugi se le acercaba

**_Tsurugi_**: te quito la ropa interior, sempai? -decía mientras abrazaba a Kirino por la espalda ya completamente desnudo.

**_Kirino:_ **claro tontito.. como me bañaría sino? - decía mientras Kyosuke empezaba a deslizar sus dedos bajo la ropa interior de Kirino.

**_Tsurugi:_** que piel tan suave... -le susurra al oído- como tu. . . cabello..

**_Kirino_**: hoo Kyosuke.. que pecho tan fuerte y varonil.. - decía mientras giraba y acariciaba el pecho de Tsurugi-

**_Tsurugi_**: me haces cosquillas sempai... -dijo mientras ambos se metían a la ducha-

_**Kirino**_: que músculos tan firmes y duros... -decía mientras empezaba a tocar todo su cuerpo-

_**Tsurugi**_: si sigues haciendo eso... -pone sus brazos a ambos lados de Kirino acorralándolo contra la pared de la ducha-

_**Kirino:**_ hoo.. y esto que es? -bajando su mano por el abdomen de Tsurugi 

**_Tsurugi_**: es mi musculo ...mas firme... sempai... -la imagen se pierde en el vapor de la ducha

**FIN DE LA SITUACION IMAGINARIA NUMERO DOS DE SHINDOU (princeso) CUANDO NO TIENE NADA MEJOR QUE HACER.**

_**Shindou:** _ °-° ... -escucha que tocan la puerta- . . . si?

_**Sirvienta**_: Shindou-san, el desayuno esta listo, por favor apresúrese, esta saliendo mucho vapor del baño...

**_Shindou:_** ha.. si! ya voy! -dijo mientras se levantaba de la bañera.

Después de cambiarse y sacar esas alocadas ideas de su cabeza se sentó a desayunar con sus padres que, como rara vez en la vida, estaban en la casa. Al menos podían disfrutar eso y distraerse hasta que. . .

**_Madre de Shindou_**: di, haaa... -decía mientras le daba a su marido una cucharada de mermelada

**_Padre de Shindou_**: no hagas eso frente a nuestro hijo.. seguro se va a apenar.. -decía con un sonrojo

**_Madre de Shindou_**: claro que no.. seguro lo hace también con su novia...-decía mirándolo de reojo.

**_Shindou_**: bgh!... -casi escupe su te- mama! yo no hago esas cosas ¬/¬

**_Madre de Shindou:_** si claro, seguro tienes un par de novias y no me quieres decir! -decía de modo infantil- que celosa estoy!

**_Padre de Shindou_**: y que paso con la linda niña de coletas rosadas? -decía mientras tomaba su café

**_Shindou:_** ..?! -le da un mini infarto al pensar si su padre se enterara de ciertas cosas.

_**Madre de Shindou**_: que dices? ¬¬ ese es Ranmaru! el amiguito de Takuto-kun desde que era pequeñito ^^

**_Padre de Shindou_**: . . . es un chico? -.-

_**Shindou**_: hasta ahora te das cuenta papa? -.-u

_**Padre de Shindou**_: como si fuera tan obvio . . . ¬¬

_**Madre de Shindou**_: no insultes a Ranmaru! es tan bonito! es como la hija que nunca tuve, quisiera ponerle un bonito vestido rosa con listones, flores y un hermoso peinado.. -decía mientras ponía una cara soñadora y fantasiosa- que ternura...

**_Shindou:_ **si sabes que es un hombre? T.T

_**Madre de Shindou**_: claro...-se pone seria de repente- pero si no fuera asi... -se para con un semblante firme y serio- les haría tener bebes ..

**_Shindou_**: 0/0 -se le cae la taza de la mano-

_**Padre de Shindou:**_ . . . . . . . -queda congelado mirando horrorizado a su esposa.

**_Shindou:_** MADRE ¬¬

_**Madre de Shindou:**_ si cariño? ^^

_**Shindou**_: . . . -se para- adiós -.-

_**Padre de Shindou:**_ no es un poco temprano?

**_Shindou:_** si, si lo es.

_**Madre de Shindou:**_ se habrá enojado?

**_Padre de Shindou_**: tu crees? -.-

Sale rápidamente de la casa con cara de horror, que rayos le pasa a su madre? mientras mas pensaba en eso mas rápido caminaba, trataba de pensar en otra cosa para apagar el rojo en sus mejillas. . . paro en una esquina familiar y pensó.. ya que estaba listo, por que no buscar a Ranmaru? Después de todo Kirino prefería caminar los dos juntos a la escuela que aburridos viajes en autos caros. Ante este pensamiento rió divertido y empezó a caminar hasta la casa pero vio algo que no le gustó. . .

**_Tsurugi: _** por qué tan temprano sempai? -decía Kyosuke saliendo de la casa de Kirino

**_ Kirino:_ **estabas muy triste anoche, pensé que podríamos tomar un helado antes de entrar ^^ - Ambos se fueron caminando en dirección opuesta a Shindou

Shindou estaba escondido viendo la escena con recelo, sus ojos podrían quemar un árbol si lo veía por mas de 3 segundos, estaba por irse por su cuenta cuando se le ocurrió que era la oportunidad perfecta para ver la ''amistad'' de Kirino y Kyosuke cuando el no estaba presente **(cosa que un novio/a nunca se tiene que enterar) **asique decidió primero llamar a Kirino para ver si le decía la verdad de qué estaba haciendo. . .

**MIENTRAS:**

_**Kirino**_: Kyosuke. . . -pone una mano sobre su mejilla- quisiera haber estado contigo ayer. . . -le dijo con mirada triste.

_**Tsurugi:**_ sempai. . . -sostiene la mano que tenia en la mejilla- no digas eso. . . como ibas a saberlo? además. . . -suelta su mano- parece que te lo pasaste de lo mejor ayer. . . -le decía mirándolo insinuante.

_**Kirino:**_ ^/^ tal vez. . .

**_Tsurugi_**: hmp, no te hagas. . . yo se que eres un per..- el celular de Kirino empieza a sonar.

_**Kirino:**_ ho, es Shindou. . es raro que llame a esta hora, no hables -le dice y luego atiende dejando a Tsurugi un poco confundido por el pedido- hola Takuto ^^

**_Shindou:_** buen dia Ranmaru, que estas haciendo? -decía mirándolos desde atrás de un buzón cercano.

_**Kirino**_: tenia un. . . pequeño. . . emm, cosa que hacer antes de ir a la escuela, estas en mi casa? por que la pregunta? -decía viendo a sus alrededores por las dudas.

_**Shindou:**_ no, tranquilo, te oyes un poco nervioso, estas bien? -decía cambiando su escondite tras un poste de luz.

_**Kirino:**_ por supuesto, por qué llamas a esta hora? -decía aún viendo hacia atrás.

**_Shindou_**: porque estoy cerca de tu casa, podríamos encontrarnos e irnos juntos, que te parece amor? -decía mientras vigilaba sus movimientos.

_**Kirino:**_ ahora no puedo, nos vemos luego y te contare. . . -corta.

_**Shindou:**_ . . . . -se queda un poco incrédulo ante el trato de su novio.

**_Tsurugi_**: . . . -niega con la cabeza-

_**Kirino**_: que? ¬¬

**_Tsurugi_**: luego quieres que no me odie -.-

_**Kirino:**_ si te odia es su problema, no quiero que se entere todavía porque es muy celoso.

**_Tsurugi_**: mejor no se lo digas . . .

_**Kirino:**_ me siento horrible, pero prometo que es la ultima vez -.-u

Ambos , siendo seguidos de cerca, entran a una heladería, toman asiento junto a la ventana y comen un helado grande juntos. Shindou se para afuera de esa ventana sin que ellos lo vean para escuchar tranquilamente y los mira por el reflejo en la ventana de un auto.

_**Kirino:**_ di haaa... -le acerca la cuchara a la boca-

_**Shindou**_: ¬¬ . . .

**_Tsurugi:_** no soy un bebé ¬¬ -dice girando el rostro.

_**Kirino:** _es tan divertido cuando te avergüenzas ^^

**_Tsurugi:_ **hmp. . . -come una cucharada de helado.

**_Kirino:_** que seriedad, por qué no hablamos un poco sobre lo de ayer? -Shindou se pone atento a eso-

**_Tsurugi_**: bueno. . . creo que ya no tengo nada que sacar. . -pone una mirada triste.

_**Kirino**_: Kyosuke. . . -vuelve a ofrecerle una cucharada de helado- es el mejor remedio para la depresión ^^

_**Tsurugi:**_ Ranmaru . . . -se sintió conmovido y cuidado ante la mirada tierna y comprensiva de su sempai- hmp. . . solo una vez..-dijo esto y aceptó la oferta de Kirino.

**_Shindou:_** ¬¬ que rayos . . -dijo en voz baja mientras veía como su novio le daba de comer en la boca a Tsurugi.

_**Tsurugi**_: em. . . -se sonroja- ya no me veas asi. .

_**Kirino:**_ es que eres tan tierno ^^ -come una poco con la misma cuchara.

_**Shindou**_:...! -ahoga un grito al presenciar el acto de ''infidelidad'' de Ranmaru al darle un ''beso indirecto'' a Kyosuke.

_**Tsurugi**_: sempai, quiere la frutilla? -le dijo tomando la ultima que quedaba.

**_Kirino:_** podríamos compartirla ^^ -esto horrorizo a Shindou que se imaginaba escenas eróticas de frutillas y crema entre estos dos-

_**Tsurugi**_: de acuerdo. . . -dijo con media sonrisa un poco traviesa el acercarle la frutilla a Kirino, ver como la mordía sensualmente por la mitad y luego se relamía los labios.

_**Kirino:**_ que tanto ves, pervertido? -le decía en forma de broma, aunque otras personas atrás de la ventana no se lo tomaran asi-

_**Tsurugi**_: sempai...-le sigue el juego- si me sigue provocando, no me hago responsable...-dice mordiendo lo que queda de la fruta.

**_Kirino:_** hmp . . . luego quieres llevarte bien con mi novio -dijo terminando el helado.

**_Tsurugi:_** quien dijo eso? -dijo sarcásticamente.

**_Shindou:_** . . . -no se podía describir la rabia que le dio en ese momento y que le transmitió a su cara tras ese comentario, Kirino se podía ir olvidando de que le pediría disculpas a Kyosuke por lo anterior.

**_Kiri_****_no: _** no digas eso. . . si te escuchara ahora- se levanta para irse- quien sabe si te perdonaría. . .

**_Tsurugi:_** bueno -hace lo mismo que su sempai- no me quitaría el sueño . . . mientras tu seas mi amigo, y no te traiga problemas. .

**_Kirino:_ **no creo, Shindou es celoso pero. . estoy seguro que confía en mi- dijo saliendo por la puerta para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

_**Tsurugi**_: ¬¬ sempai.. estaba espiando?

_**Kirino**_: . . .-no sabia como reaccionar o si decir algo.

**_Shindou_**:que dices? no sabia que estabas aquí. . . -dirige su mirada a Kirino.

**_Kirino_**: Shindou. . . -tenia ganas de salir corriendo.

_**Shindou**_: Kirino. . -le ofrece su mano- vamos juntos.. los tres -dice viendo a Tsurugi-

_**Kirino:**_ Takuto... -su rostro se ilumina de felicidad.

_**Tsurugi**_: valla, alguien decidió madurar -dijo intentando provocarlo.

_**Kirino:**_ Kyosuke. . -toma la mano de Shindou- por favor ^^ -le dice con una dulce mirada como suplicando que lo acompañe.

**_Tsurugi:_** bien . . pero yo también quiero que me tomes la mano -le dice bromeando.

_**Shindou:**_ puedes hacerlo. . . -Kyosuke lo mira- pero procura que yo no este cerca ni me entere de ello ^^ . . .

una guerra de miradas empieza y el ambiente de felicidad y amistad que Kirino pensó que se había creado, ahora era gris, tormentoso y tenso. . .

**_Kirino:_** . . . T.T

**_Shindou:_** Kirino ¬¬

_**Kirino:**_ si? -.-

_**Shindou:**_ . . . bésame ¬¬

_**Tsurugi**_: -.-u

_**Kirino**_: que?! ¬¬# -le suelta la mano y se adelanta- Shindou baka!

_**Shindou:**_ oye vuelve ¬¬ -empieza a seguirlo.

**_Kirino_**: déjenme en paz ! no quiero verlos ! -.-

_**Tsurugi**_: yo que hice? -.-u -comienza a caminar tras ellos-

**EN UNA LUJOSA CASA LEJOS DE ALLI:**

_**Midorikawa:**_ Masaki-kun! -abraza a Kariya haciendo se ponga rojo en el acto-

**_Kariya_**: no me abraces Mido-san! -se retuerce intentando zafarse-

**_Midorikawa_**: no quiero! que malo eres! por que no me dijiste que ibas a tener una obra en la escuela? definitivamente te vere y te sacare muchas fotos! ^^ -apretaba aun mas el abrazo y restregaba su mejilla contra la suya.

**_Kariya_**: BASTA ¬/¬ NO QUIERO QUE VALLAS -intenta apartarlo

_**Midorikawa**_: . . . -lo suelta y lo mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- tu . . . -solloza- te avergüenzas de mi! BUAA!-se tira al piso y empieza a llorar.

**_Kariya:_** °-°U

_**Hiroto**_: Mido-chan! -abre las puertas dramáticamente y entra corriendo a la habitación- que te sucede?!

**_Midorikawa_**: Hiro-chan...-lo abraza y llora de nuevo- Masaki no me quiere! -solloza y esconde su rostro en el hombro de Hiroto.

**_Hiroto:_** no llores mi amor-acaricia su espalda- Masaki...-lo mira seriamente-

_**Kariya**_: °-° si? -le ponía nervioso la mirada de ''estas en problemas'' de Hiroto.

**_Hiroto_**: ven y pídele perdón a Midorikawa ¬¬ -dijo con tono paternal

_**Kariya**_: pero yo no le hice nada -.- Mido-san es muy exagerado...

**_Midorikawa:_** BUAAA! ME ODIAS! -se tira en el sofá a llorar

**_Hiroto_**: Kariya!

_**Kariya**_: -.- ok... -se acerca a Midorikawa- Mido-san, perdóname-se sienta a su lado- dije eso porque me da vergüenza que me veas asi, yo no te odio... ¬/¬

**_Midorikawa_**: Masaki... -se sienta y lo mira con ojos brillantes.

_**Kariya:**_ te quiero. . ¬/¬

_**Midorikawa:**_ Kyaa! yo también! ^^ -lo abraza fuertemente haciendo sonar toda su columna vertebral..

**_Kariya:_** x.x

**_Hiroto_**: suficiente. . ¬¬

_**Midorikawa**_: Hiroto -.-

_**Hiroto**_: se hace tarde, ya vamos..

**_Midorikawa:_** celosito...-lo abraza por detrás- no seas tan posesivo.

_**Hiroto:**_ que dices...-se da vuelta rápidamente y lo besa apasionadamente- si sabes que me perteneces..-le dice sosteniendo su rostro con una mano y con la otra lo aprisiona por la espalda para que no escape-

_**Midorikawa**_: no me veas asi pervertido! suéltame! -empieza a retorcerse como hacia Kariya momentos atrás.

_**Hiroto:**_ Mido...- se sonroja y se acerca a su oído- si te resistes me excitare mas rápido...-le susurra sensualmente.

_**Midorikawa:**_ 0/0 -se queda quieto-

_**Kariya:**_ E-HEM! ¬¬ podemos irnos ya? -.-u

**_Midorikawa:_** ya suéltame... -decía totalmente apenado- y deja de hacer semejantes escenas frente a Masaki ¬¬

_**Hiroto:**_ no puedo**_...-_**lo suelta y se dirigen al auto- eres demasiado encantador ^^

**_Midorikawa:_** Hiro...-se sonroja ante la mirada de Hiroto.

**_Kariya_**: oigan par de alzados ¬¬ -les dijo desde el asiento de atrás- diez minutos, luego hacen lo que quieran, llévame a la escuela por favor -.-

_**Hiroto**_: lo siento.. -pone el auto en marcha

**_Midorikawa:_** u/u

**UNA HORA ANTES:**

Tenma dormía después de casi no haber conciliado el sueño en toda la noche, la verdad no tenia ganas de ir a la escuela pero no podía dejar que sus sentimientos afectaran a los demás, sobre todo porque tenían muy poco tiempo de ensayo y tenían el tiempo justo...

**Aki:** Tenma! despierta! Aoi vino a verte, dijo que quiere que la acompañes a un lugar antes de las clases ^^

Tenma: hm? . . . -dijo despertándose de repente- Aoi..?

**Aki:** así es! dime... ella es tu novia? ^^

**Tenma:** que!? -grito cayéndose de la cama- auch. . . claro que no. . . - se sobaba la cabeza e inflaba los cachetes- a mi no me gustan las niñas . . .

**Aki**: lo se, lo se. . . ^^u era broma, apresúrate. . . -dijo antes de irse cerrando la puerta tras ella-

**Tenma: ** -.- . . .-suspira- ya que, después de lo de anoche. . . -dijo mientras empezaba a cambiarse y recordaba-

**_FLASH BACK:_**

Dos de la mañana, Aoi angustiada escuchaba por el otro lado de su celular el llanto desconsolado de Tenma y entendía muy pocas palabras de lo que le decía, entre tantos sollozos y tartamudeos de el pobre Tenma entendió que él y Tsurugi se habían besado pero al parecer, Tsurugi se lo tomo mal, se había enfadado con Tenma y se había marchado con antes de que le de una explicación y no quiera hablar con él. . .

**Aoi:** Tenma. . . no llores. . respira y tranquilízate, lo mejor es que te vallas a dormir. . . ya pensare en algo para ayudarte.

**Tenma:** s-si... yo..yoo . .-solloza- quiero...quiero.. que Kyos... -se queda sin voz y empieza a llorar de nuevo.

**Aoi**: Tenma. . . tranquilo, mañana tendrás los ojos muy hinchados. . . ya no llores! -grita perdiendo la paciencia-

**Tenma**: . . . . Aoi.

**Aoi**: deja de llorar como un bebe! o peor. . una niñita! se hombre! compórtate como tal y ve por Tsurugi!

**Tenma:** °-°

**Aoi**: además te diré una cosa! si ese tonto no te acepta es un tonto! ten valor y dile lo que sientes, un chico como tu podría conquistar a cualquiera! animo!

**Tenma:** Aoi. . .

**Aoi**: . . . -.-u -suspira- perdón. . me emocione un poco pero lo hago por tu bien, pasare a buscarte temprano y hablaremos al respecto, nos vemos- corta-

**Tenma:** eh? °-°u

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**_

Tenma sale ya listo para encontrarse con Aoi, ambos salen y se despiden de Aki.

**Aoi**: mmm...-lo mira fijamente-

**Tenma**: q-que? . . . -poniéndose nervioso-

**Aoi**: tu. . . te ves horrible! ^^ -Tenma cae de espaldas ante el comentario- jajajaja pobrecito, ven! lo mejor cuando estoy triste es comer un rico y delicioso helado!

**Tenma:** que cruel eres Aoi-chan . . TT-TT

**Aoi:** ya te dije que no lloriquees ¬¬ -lo regañaba mientras lo arrastraba del brazo a una heladería cercana.

Ambos caminaron unos veinte minutos y llegaron a la esquina del lugar.

**Tenma**: estaba algo lejos -.-

**_Aoi:_** es que los helados de aquí son los mejores ^^

_**Tenma**_: si tu dices..-estaba empezando a caminar cuando Aoi lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia atrás- que pasa?

**_Aoi_**: ese no es? . . . Shindou-san? -dijo viendo hacia un lugar, Tenma volteo la mirada también y efectivamente vio a Shindou-

_**Tenma**_: es el! pero. . que hace aquí? y a esta hora. . -dijo mientras ambos iban aproximándose cuidadosamente de no ser detectados.

_**Aoi:**_ por que parece como si se estuviera escondiendo?

_**Tenma:**_ parece que va hacia el mismo lugar que nosotros. . .

_**Aoi:**_ asi es, mira. . -dijo apuntando donde estaba la heladería.

_**Tenma:**_ estará espiando a alguien? o tendrá una cita?

_**Aoi:**_ nose, pero ya que estoy aquí es mi trabajo como amiga de Akane ver esto para luego contárselo-dijo en tono casi heroico y arrastro a Tenma hacia la vereda de enfrente ocultándose tras un letrero.

**Tenma**: esto esta mal . . .-decía medio abochornado por la situación.

_**Aoi**_: nadie nos mira -decía viendo fijamente hacia el frente donde estaba Shindou- pero que esta haciendo? solo se queda parado ahí como si estuviera . . .

_**Tenma:**_ ya llevamos media hora aquí! -.-

**_Aoi:_** shh! nos va a escuchar

_**Tenma:**_ por que simplemente no le preguntamos? -dijo viendo hacia el frente y quedándose paralizado un momento-

_**Aoi**_: mm? que pasa ahora ?-mira hacia donde veía Tenma y se cubre la boca con las manos de la impresión.

Ahí en frente estaban Tsurugi y Kirino dándose de comer helado en la boca como dos tortolitos, Aoi estaba sorprendida por ver a Tsurugi en tal situación, luego para seguir sorprendiéndose, Tsurugi le dio a Kirino una frutilla en la boca y luego comió lo que quedaba, todo de una forma vulgarmente (y sexy *-*) provocativa. Después de ver eso, miro a su lado a Tenma que ocultaba su rostro tras sus cabellos, se sintió tan mal al pensar que había traído a Tenma a distraerse y había empeorado todo. . .

_**Aoi**_: Tenma . . . seguro no es lo que parece -dijo al momento que iba a poner una mano en su hombro pero Tenma salió corriendo y lo perdió de vista apenas salió tras él.

Tenma corria a lo máxima velocidad que le daban sus piernas y después de un rato de correr que no sabia ya ni por donde andaba, alzo la vista y freno a tiempo antes de chocar con alguien, pero al hacerlo, cayo a una fuente con agua que había en medio de esa plaza.

_**Tenma:**_ AHHAHA!- y las gotas volaron por todos lados-

-estas bien?!

_**Tenma**_: yo . . . -esa voz le resultaba familiar al salir completamente del agua pudo ver con claridad- Taiyou. . . -se encontró con la mirada preocupada del chico.

**_Taiyou_**: Tenma! estas bien? que te paso? por qué corrías? alguien te persigue? -lo atacaba con miles de preguntas mientras lo ayudaba a salir del agua- dime! -dijo tomándolo por los hombros.

**_Tenma:_** em. . hola ? ^^u

_**Taiyou:**_ nada de hola, estas empapado y ... -le toma el rostro entre las manos- estas. . . bien? que te pasa? -le mira dulcemente.

_**Tenma**_: yo... yo..-sus ojos empiezan a aguarse- . . .

_**Taiyou:**_ Tenma. . . -lo abraza- ven conmigo...

_**Tenma:**_ pero, la escuela!? -intenta decirle mientras es jalado no sabe donde.

**Taiyou:** no te dejare ir en esas fachas. . .-le sonríe y lo hace sonrojar.

_**Tenma:** _gracias. . . -baja la mirada.

_**Taiyou:**_ y me contaras, que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado. . muñeco? -le guiña un ojo

_**Tenma**_: he? -se pone rojo-

_**Taiyou:**_ jaja, así me gustas mas, no pongas ese rostro tan triste de nuevo . . -dice apretando su mano mientras llegan a una casa.

_**Tenma:**_ vives aquí? . .

_**Taiyou:**_ si, me mude antes que comiencen las clases, iba a llamarte para que me visitaras pero estabas de vacaciones y. . lo olivde-pone una mano tras su cabeza.

**_Tenma:_** descuida. . volví hace muy poco.

**_Taiyou:_** ya hablaremos bien adentro -dijo abriendo la puerta-

_**Tenma:**_ pero. . . se va a mojar el piso, y debes ir a la escuela, además yo...mm!-es callado con un beso de Taiyou- que haces?! -poniéndose rojo y separándose al instante

_**Taiyou:**_ es que hablas demasiado, solo entra y quítate la ropa , iré a traerte algo para prestarte -dijo tranquilamente y se fue escaleras arriba dejando a Tenma aun medio escandalizado mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos.

_**Tenma**_: que diría Tsurugi si. . . -recordó la escena de hace un momento y volvió a ponerse triste- cierto. . tal vez no le importe, pero porque dijo todo eso ayer? acaso me esta mintiendo?

_**Taiyou**_: con quien hablas? -dijo mientras bajaba con ropa para Tenma-

_**Tenma:**_ yo.. solo pensaba en voz alta.

_**Taiyou:**_ hmp, eres encantador... -dijo mientras le ofrecía la ropa.

**_Tenma_**: ha.. gracias, en realidad no lo soy.

_**Taiyou**_: claro que si, eres lo mas encantador y tierno que he visto en mi vida - le dijo con una mirada encantadora.

_**Tenma**_: ojala también pensara asi. . .

_**Taiyou:**_ quien? . . -dijo viéndolo con curiosidad-

_**Tenma**_: he.. nadie ^^u

_**Taiyou:**_ hmp, primero cámbiate de ropa, luego hablamos ^^

_**Tenma:**_ bueno, con permiso -dijo dirigiéndose a cambiarse

Una vez cambiado y con un te caliente entre sus manos paso casi una hora en la que no paro de hablar mientras Taiyou escuchaba atentamente en silencio y con cara pensativa. Una vez que Tenma termino su discurso se recostó sobre las piernas de Taiyou que estaba a su lado en el sillón abrazando fuertemente un pequeño almohadón.

_**Tenma:**_ y bien... que opinas?

**_Taiyou:_** hmm... tienes el corazón rato-dijo tomándolo por los hombros haciéndolo sentarse de vuelta- asique. . .

_**Tenma:**_ si..?

_**Taiyou:**_ yo sugiero. . .-lo toma del mentón- que busques a otra persona para sanar tu corazón..

_**Tenma:**_ pero... no puedo pensar en nadie mas que él..

_**Taiyou**_: entonces te ayudare a hacerlo . . .

**_Tenma:_** he?

_**Taiyou**_: déjame reemplazarlo -dice acariciando su rostro-

**_Tenma_**: pero... tu y yo somos amigos. .

**_Taiyou:_** pero si pudiéramos ser algo mas, me gustaría intentarlo, que dices?

**_Tenma:_** bueno. . nose

_**Taiyou:**_ déjame ayudarte, tu solo relájate y cierra los ojos ...

_**Tenma:** _que vas a hacer? -lo mira desconfiado.

_**Taiyou:**_ confía en mi Tenma, no hare algo que no quieras, si te molesta me detendré pero déjame intentarlo . .

_**Tenma:**_ mm... de acuerdo . . -dijo dudoso cerrando los ojos.

_**Taiyou**_: gracias . . .

Empezó a acariciar su rostro, sus labios y luego se acero a ellos y susurro -eres demasiado encantador para andar llorando por alguien que no te quiere- antes que Tenma pudiera decir algo en su defensa, sintió los labios de Taiyou sobre los suyos y, aunque se asusto un poco ante eso, decidió permitirle el paso y cerro los ojos recordando a Tsurugi, la forma tan tierna en que beso los delicados labios de Kyosuke, el sabor de su boca y la sensación de su corazón no era la misma que tenia con Taiyou en ese momento... asique después de unos diez minutos de ''intentar'' puso una mano sobre los labios de Taiyou y se limpio la saliva con la otra.

**_Tenma_**: perdón. . . -dijo sonrojado- pero, no puedo olvidarme de Tsurugi. . -se para- así que no voy a renunciar a él... -dijo viendo a Taiyou con culpa.

_**Taiyou:**_ valla... ya veo..-se para junto a Tenma y le extiende la mano- entonces, esto jamás paso, amigo . . -le dice con una sonrisa.

_**Tenma:**_ Taiyou. . . -lo mira un momento y luego estrecha su mano cerrando el trato- esta bien, perdóname... por causarte molestias..

_**Taiyou**_: tu nunca me causarías molestia. . . por cierto..

_**Tenma:**_ si?

_**Taiyou**_: puedo.. ir a verte en tu obra?

_**Tenma:**_ por supuesto, me encantaría que vallas ^^

_**Taiyou:**_ excelente, espero que me dejes sacarte una foto vestido de príncipe. . .

_**Tenma:**_ no tengo opción... ^^

**_Taiyou_**: buena suerte. . . con Tsurugi..

_**Tenma**_: si. . -se pone serio- asi será. . .

_**Taiyou**_: sabes, podrías ir al ensayo de esta tarde. . .

_**Tenma:**_ es cierto. . . ire hoy mismo y hablaré con Tsurugi... gracias por todo-hace una reverencia- te devolveré tu ropa apenas la lave ..-dice tomando el bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

_**Taiyou:**_ no tienes que irte todavía...

_**Tenma**_: es que. . . no quiero seguir abusando de tu hospitalidad, te llamare después de mi ensayo ^^

_**Taiyou:**_ esta bien... -le mira sonriendo, aunque un poco dolido por el rechazo

**_Tenma:_** adiós ^^

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ESCUELA:

El aula de Tenma estaba con un ambiente deprimente, Aoi seguía preocupada, Tsurugi al ver que Tenma no había ido a clase se había preocupado también y se había deprimido bastante al recordar todo lo sucedido, Shinsuke después de escuchar lo que Aoi le conto en el primer recreo se había estado preocupando por Tenma y no ponía atención a la clase, Hikaru seguía con mala cara y no quería ni mirar a Kariya, Kariya estaba histérico y de mal humor por varias razones; primero, su sempai favorito le dijo a Hiroto que tenia una obra. Segundo: su mejor amigo no le hablaba desde ayer. . .Tercero: había visto a su secretamente amado sempai llegar a la escuela siendo tironeado como una muñeca de trapo por Shindou y Tsurugi que no se le despegaban ni un momento, es decir, tiene la competencia muy reñida. Y cuarto y último: cuando saludo a Tsurugi esta mañana, se lo quiso comer vivo como el otro día, al parecer tampoco tenia un buen día y se había quedado con las ganas de estrangularlo.

_**Profesor:**_ bien alumnos, es todo por hoy. Espero sus trabajos la semana que viene sin excepciones... -dijo retirándose por el sonido del recreo.

_**Tsurugi:**_ hmm... -estaba molesto, necesitaba algo dulce, salio para comprar algo y se encontró con la persona que iba en el aula que estaba pegada a la suya.

_**Shindou:**_ ¬¬

_**Tsurugi**_: que me ves? ¬¬ sigues enojado por que perdiste la carrera de hoy?

_**Shindou**_: no me ganaste...

FLASH BACK:

**_Shindou:_** que crees que haces? ¬¬

_**Kirino**_: basta -.-

**_Tsurugi:_** tomando el brazo de mi sempai, como SIEMPRE... ¬¬

_**Shindou:**_ a si? ¬¬

_**Kirino:**_ -.-

_**Tsurugi**_: algún problema? ¬¬

**_Shindou:_ **es MI novio, no lo toques con tanta confianza ¬¬

_**Tsurugi:**_ no me importa cuantos novios tenga.. lo tocare como se me de la gana ¬¬

_**Kirino:** _ô-ô

_**Shindou:** _como te atreves a faltarle el respeto? ¬¬

_**Tsurugi**_: no le he faltado el respeto ¬¬

**_Shindou:_** claro que si ¬¬

**_Tsurugi:_** que no ! ¬¬

**_Kirino:_** basta.. -.-

_**Shindou**_: suelta su mano ¬¬

_**Tsurugi:**_ o sino que? ¬¬

_**Shindou**_: no me subestimes ¬¬

_**Kirino:**_ no peleen ! ¬¬

**_Tsurugi:_ **yo no hice nada -.-

**_Kirino:_ **no te hagas Kyosuke, deja de provocarlo ¬¬

_**Tsurugi**_: hmp...

_**Shindou**_: Kirino...

**_Kirino_**: que?

_**Shindou**_: ¬¬ bésame.

_**Kirino**_: no!

_**Shindou**_: por que ?

_**Kirino:** _solo lo haces para marcar territorio! no te daré el gusto! ¬¬

_**Tsurugi:**_ ja! ¬¬

_**Shindou**_: cállate! ¬¬

**_Tsurugi_**: te propongo algo. . .

_**Kirino:**_ ho rayos -.-

**_Shindou_**: me niego.

**_Tsurugi:_ **ni siquiera escuchaste.

_**Shindou:** _tiene que ver con Kirino?

_**Tsurugi**_: el que llegue primero a la escuela, se lo queda el fin de semana ¬¬

_**Kirino**_: Kyosuke! ¬¬

_**Shindou**_: por que iba yo a aceptar algo como eso?

**_Tsurugi_**: tienes miedo de perder? princeso? ¬¬

_**Kirino**_: o.o

_**Shindou**_: a quien le dices princeso? bella durmiente ¬¬

_**Tsurugi:** _aun asi, me veo mas masculino que tu ¬¬

_**Shindou**_: ¬¬

_**Kirino:**_ em. . . -.-u

_**Shindou**_: acepto ¬¬

_**Kirino:**_ oye! ¬¬

_**Tsurugi:** _el perdedor debe pagarle la cita al otro.

_**Shindou**_: ya quisieras!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

_**Shindou:**_ eres un tramposo! me empujaste en los últimos metros ¬¬

_**Tsurugi**_: yo no dije que no se podía empujar ¬¬

_**Shindou**_: ¬¬

_**Tsurugi**_: ¬¬

_**Kirino**_: BASTA ! ¬¬ -grito desde adentro del aula-

Después de que Tsurugi compro un caramelo para calmar sus ansias, se relajo un poco el resto de las clases.. le seria difícil el ensayo sin Tenma pero tal vez lo mejor era que no se vieran hasta entonces. Tan solo pensar en el lo hacia sonrojar, el papel no le podía quedar mejor, era su príncipe encantador, demasiado encantador, tanto que se ganaba muy fácilmente la atención de varios y eso le molestaba. Era como su sempai, pero la diferencia era que el encanto de Kirino era por su belleza, no se refería a que no fuera buena persona, pero ambos eran ''demasiado encantadores'' en distintos puntos: Tenma tenia esa personalidad que hacia que cualquiera vomite arcoíris (que descripción tan encantadora Tsurugi -.- ) que junto a su sonrisa llena de felicidad podía alegrar a cualquiera. En cambio su sempai, luego de ver su hermoso rostro y ojos como el cielo, escuchar esa voz tan serena era lo que hacia que te sientas en el paraíso creyendo que estas viendo un ángel. Sin exagerar, el se sentía asi.

Al fin llego al bendito club para practicar su irritante papel, entro como si nada y se quedó totalmente en blanco al ver a Tenma allí. No sabia como reaccionar, lo saludaría? le dirigía la mirada al menos? prefirió solo verlo de reojo para ver como estaba pero apenas levantó la vista vio como Tenma se le venia encima como un tren.

**_Tenma_**: TSURUGI! -decía entre lagrimas mientras lo abrazaba dejándolo sin aire.

**_Tsurugi:_** . . . Te-Tenma..-decía poniéndose aun mas pálido si eso era posible.

**_Tenma:_** no me dare por vencido. . . -dijo en voz baja confundiendo Tsurugi.

_**Tsurugi:**_ que? de que hablas? donde rayos estabas?! POR QUE TANTOS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR?! CUAL ES TU MALDITO PROOBLEMA?! -dijo tomándolo por los hombros.

_**Tenma:**_ . . . - se asusto al ver la expresión feroz de Tsurugi- yo . . . -se puso serio y le dijo decididamente- no quise preocuparte, lo siento.

_**Tsurugi**_: es todo?! lo sientes!? aun hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar! -decía exasperado por no entender nada.

_**Tenma:**_ tranquilízate Tsurugi, por ahora. . . vamos a hacer lo que debemos hacer y. . . hablaremos todo lo que quieras luego de la obra ^^ -dijo como si nada recuperando su humor de siempre.

_**Tsurugi**_: tu . . . -dijo viéndolo con rabia y a la vez ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo- que quieres de mi. . ? -sintió sus ojos humedecer.

**_Tenma_**: Tsurugi. . . -le tomo el rostro entre sus manos- no te pongas asi, eres demasiado encantador para llorar -

Dicho esto beso fugazmente los labios de Tsurugi, luego se fue antes de que los otros vinieran al club y los saludo afuera. Tsurugi quedo quieto en su lugar tratando de pensar que había pasado. De encontrar el porque en todas las cosas que hacia Tenma y tratando de ignorar el color que habían tomado sus mejillas, por mas que pensaba las ultimas palabras sonaban en su cabeza. . . de verdad Tenma creía que él era encantador? eso le hacia feliz en algún punto, y hasta sentir orgullo, decidió solo ignorarlo y seguirle el juego, tomar las cosas con calma hasta que llegase la hora de hablar seriamente.

El resto de ambos ensayos transcurrió tranquilamente y ya casi perfectos. Kurama solo se había escapado dos veces y Romeo y Julieta. . . bueno, las escenas les salían demasiado bien. Al terminar cada uno se fue a su casa.

**_Shindou:_** Ranmaru. . . -dijo tomando su mano- te acompaño hasta tu casa?

_**Kirino:**_ mas te vale . . . -le da un corto beso y ambos empiezan a caminar.

**_Tenma y Kariya_**: o.o

_**Aoi**_: no me digan que no lo notaron . . .

_**Kariya**_: con permiso -.-

_**Tenma**_: ya te vas? -dijo viéndolo sorprendido por la reacción.

**_Kariya:_ **tu que crees? -se va

_**Aoi:** _y Tenma? ^^ mas tranquilo?

_**Tenma:**_ si, ahora ya tengo todo claro, la relación de sempai y Tsurugi, mis sentimientos por él y Taiyou. . . ^^ -dijo sin darse cuenta.

**_Aoi:_** que ?! o.o

**_Tenma:_** . . . -recalculando- em... nada! olvídalo!

_**Tsurugi:**_ Tenma!

_**Aoi y Tenma:**_ !?

_**Tsurugi:**_ estuviste con Taiyou hoy?

_**Tenma**_: he.. si, por que?

**_Tsurugi:_** ¬¬ -se va sin decir nada-

**_Aoi_**: oh... ya veo lo que esta pasando aquí.. he? -le dice dándole un codazo.

_**Tenma:**_ auch! oye eso duele.

_**Aoi:**_ ahora dime! que estabas haciendo con Taiyou? he? ¬¬

_**Tenma**_: mm... por que mejor no comemos el helado que nos quedo pendiente.

**Aoi:** ¬¬

_**Tenma**_: -.-

_**Aoi**_: hazlo corto, tengo prisa.

_**Tenma:**_ nos besamos para ver si podía olvidar a Tsurugi ^^u

**_Aoi:_** °-°

_**Tenma**_: . . . no le digas a Tsurugi T.T

_**Aoi:**_ IMPURO!

**_Tenma:_** que ?!

_**Aoi:**_ te enojas con Tsurugi por comer helado con Kirino y tu te andas besuqueando con otro? ¬¬ -le dice en voz baja-

**_Tenma_**: no fue mi culpa! estaba confundido, no lo volveré a hacer -.-

_**Aoi:**_ hombres -.-u -se va-

_**Tenma:**_ adiós? ¬¬

**_Aoi_**: impuro

**_Tenma:_** -.-u

MIENTRAS TANTO:

Yuichi estaba leyendo tranquilamente en el sillón cuando el suelo empieza a temblar y la puerta se abre bruscamente.

_**Yuichi:**_ o.o! -Tsurugi pasa caminando como godzilla a su cuarto- ^^u vaya. . . tuvo un mal dia. . .

_**Tsurugi**_: # *! ! ! - se escucha algo pesado caer al suelo

_**Yuichi:** _Tsurugi Kyosuke! que es ese vocabulario ?! baja ahora mismo ! ¬¬

**_Tsurugi_**: NO ME JODAS! -se escucha casi hasta afuera.

_**Yuichi:**_ . . . . -se levanta y empieza a subir las escaleras - como me dijiste? ¬¬

_**Tsurugi**_: . . . -esta tirado boca abajo en su cama sin responder.

_**Yuichi**_: . . . -se sienta a su lado, lo mira unos segundos y le da una fuerte nalgada.

**_Tsurugi_**: KYAA! POR QUE LO HICISTE?! -empieza a patalear - te odio hermano malvado y maltratador . . !

_**Yuichi:**_ eso fue por tu comportamiento hace unos segundos, si no quieres otra compórtate como un niño grande -le dijo muy serio.

_**Tsurugi:**_ ¬¬ -se sienta en su cama y lo mira- nii-san . . .

_**Yuichi**_: Kyosuke. . .

_**Tsurugi**_: lo siento. . . -dijo ocultando su cara en la almohada.

_**Yuichi:**_ te perdono. . -dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza- perdóname por castigarte.

_**Tsurugi**_: tienes la mano pesada. . -dijo asomando su mirada sobre el almohadón.

**_Yuichi_**: bueno, no puedo permitir que me faltes el respeto porque estas de mal humor- le dijo seriamente.

_**Tsurugi:**_ lo siento. . -dijo avergonzado.

_**Yuichi:**_ dime Kyosuke.. que te molesta tanto? tiene que ver con Tenma de vuelta?

**_Tsurugi:_** agh! -se tira para atrás de vuelta a la cama- ese bobo de Taiyou se cree muy listo tratando de conquistar a Tenma -dijo en tono molesto e infantil.

_**Yuichi:**_ pf! -se tapa la boca para no reírse-

_**Tsurugi:**_ Nii-san! no te contare mas si te ries ¬/¬

_**Yuichi**_: perdón! es que eres demasiado encantador cuando estas celoso ^^

_**Tsurugi:**_ tu también crees que yo . . . -dijo recordando las palabras de Tenma.

_**Yuichi:**_ he?

_**Tsurugi:**_ no, nada- se sienta al lado de su hermano y lo abraza- hazme algo dulce para comer, estoy muy ansioso... -dijo hundiendo su rostro en el suéter de Yuichi.

_**Yuichi**_: claro que si hermanito ^^ -ambos se fueron a la cocina.

Después de muchos sucesos interesantes el día llego a su fin. Eran mas de las 9 y todos se disponían a descansar:

Tenma después de ser regañado por Aki por faltar al colegio e irse a otro lado sin decirle, fue privado de su celular, bastante deprimido se fue a su cama pensando en Tsurugi.

Aoi después de arreglar lo que tenia pendiente para la escuela y algunos asuntos acerca de la obra intento llamar a Tenma, pero su celular estaba apagado asique simplemente tomo un relajante baño y se fue a dormir.

Hikaru en su casa se tomo un te de hiervas, hizo una sesión de meditación, borró a Kariya de su lista de amigos y se fue a dormir escuchando canciones deprimentes en su celular.

Kariya estaba de los pelos, celoso e histérico porque su querido sempai era demasiado encantador y tenia mucha competencia, por otro lado su mejor amigo no quería hablarle y parecía que Hiroto y Midorikawa no se molestaban en esperar que se duerma para hacer sus cositas de adultos enamorados, asique con un almohadón en la cabeza y auriculares trato de dormir.

Tsurugi y Yuichi se quedaron a dormir juntos en el cuarto de Kyosuke, hablando y, aprovechando que nadie lo veía, Kyosuke se ponía ''pegajoso'' con su hermano, al cabo de un rato ambos se quedaron dormidos, su madre al ver la tierna escena los tapo y los dejo dormir.

En la casa de Kurama había una discusión que llevaba mas de una hora. Al parecer Minamisawa se había enterado de alguna forma de la obra e insistía en ir a verla mientras le gastaba bromas a Kurama, que se reusaba a darle detalles y decirle cuando y a que hora seria.

Taiyou en su cuarto dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas, pero trataba de ignorarlo consolándose con haber podido besar por un rato esos tiernos labios, después de tranquilizarse se fue a dormir.

Todo parecía paz y tranquilidad, ya eran mas de las doce y en algún lugar había un par que todavía no estaba durmiendo:

**Shindou:** Ranmaru . . -dijo abrazando por la cintura a Kirino que dormía junto a él en su cama- vas a ir con Tsurugi?

_**Kirino**_: claro que si, es mi mejor amigo, ahora que eres mi novio necesitare uno nuevo . . -dijo con los ojos cerrados tratando de dormir.

_**Shindou:**_ hm..por que? acaso hay cosas que no puedes decirme?

_**Kirino**_: no seas tonto, tu eres lo primero para mi, pero me gusta compartir con el otras cosas. .

_**Shindou:**_ como que? nosotros hacemos lo mismo de siempre y mas. . .

_**Kirino:** _solo me divierto con el de otra manera. . ya duérmete.

_**Shindou:**_ bien, pero quiero que me cuentes todo lo que hacen.

_**Kirino:**_ puedo comentarte lo que hago, pero no puedo decirte los secretos que él me cuenta

_**Shindou:**_ no me importan sus secretos, quiero saber todo lo que tenga que ver contigo..-le besa el cuello.

_**Kirino:**_ por supuesto Takuto. . -se gira y lo besa- por cierto. .

_**Shindou:**_ si Ranmaru?

_**Kirino:** _nos conocemos de toda la vida, asique seria tonto tomarnos un tiempo antes de tener sexo, no crees? ^^

_**Shindou:**_ QUE?! O/O -se cae de la cama.

_**Kirino**_: ¬¬ olvídalo -se gira- aun no estas listo. . -.-

_**Shindou:**_ ¬/¬ hablaremos mañana..

_**Kirino**_: ok. . . como quieras, ya ven, o ahora me tienes miedo. . ?

_**Shindou:**_ claro que no. . -se acuesta muy sonrojado dándole la espalda a Kirino.

* * *

**Bueno hasta acá el capitulo. me faltan como tres todavía, el fin de semana que viene capaz que este empezado el próximo o este medio hecho, nose. . . espero les guste. . sino perdónenme XD **

**¿Qué pasara entre Kariya y Hikaru? ¿Kariya y Kirino? o mejor aun... ¿Shindou y Kirino? ¿llevaran la relación a otro nivel? ¿se enterara Tsurugi de lo que hizo Tenma? ¿Quién le dijo a Minamisawa lo de la obra? En el próximo capitulo momentos TenKyo y prueba del vestuario!.**


	7. sin vestido no hay princesa

**Seguro me va pésimo en todos los exámenes pero bueno, a escribir para quitarse la depresión :p**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Sin vestido no hay princesa.**

_DIA JUEVES 06:30 AM, CASA DE AOI:_

Aoi acababa de salir de tomar un baño, con la bata puesta busco su celular y llamó a Tenma. . . de nuevo no hubo respuesta. Se resigna y marca un nuevo numero.

**Aoi:** hola Tsurugi, lamento haberte despertado pero debo ir temprano a la escuela y quería avisarte antes de irme que no vallas a faltar porque debemos tomarte las medidas para el vestido. . . si, aham. . . no me interesa tu masculinidad, si eres tan hombre por que te comportas como una Akane con Shindou cuando ves a Tenma? . . . -escuchando las maldiciones de Tsurugi- sabes que? solo haz lo que te dije o le diré a tu hermano que me eche una mano con tu vestuario.-cuelga.

Después de su corta conversación con el deprimido Tsurugi, Aoi emprendió camino y mientras llegaba a la entrada de la escuela pudo ver algo a lo lejos. .

**Aoi:** . . .? ese no es. . ? -antes de darse cuenta, ''eso'' se le vino casi encima.

**Hakuryuu**: tu! eres amiga de ese mocoso?! -dijo vinedola con mirada filosa incomodándola un poco.

**Aoi**: de cual específicamente ? ^^u

**Hakuryuu:** no te hagas! ese bobo que siempre esta feliz y le succiona el alma a mi Tsurugi! -dijo poniéndose histérico de forma graciosa.

**Aoi:** em. . Tenma?

**Hakuryuu:** mnn! no lo digas! como se atreve? voy a matarlo con mis propias manos si se atreve a besarlo . . -empieza a murmurar cosas que Aoi no puede oir.

**Aoi:** bueno. .. tengo prisa asique. . .

**Hakuryuu**: oye! a donde vas? aun tengo que preguntarte un par de cosas. . ¬¬

**Aoi:** te dije que tengo prisa! además que haces aquí? como te enteraste de la obra de nuestra escuela?

**Hakuryuu:** todo el mundo lo sabe! los 3 famosos integrantes del club de futbol Raimon darán una obra este fin de semana, esta en las redes sociales ¬¬

**Aoi**: hooo. . eso podría ser un problema. . -se pone en pose pensativa unos segundos- quieres ser de utilidad?

**Hakuryuu:** a que te refieres con eso? ¬¬ además por que tendría que ayudarte?

**Aoi:** no es por mi. . es por Tsurugi.-dijo haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo.

**Hakuryuu**: hmm. . bien te escucho..

**Aoi:** puedes traerme a Tsurugi a la escuela hoy? se niega a probarse su vestido para la obra.

**Hakuryuu:** es broma verdad? no lo obligare a hacer a lo que no quiere! además, es lo que vine a evitar.

**Aoi**: enserio . . . -sonrisa malévola- viniste a evitar que Tsurugi se ponga un lindo vestido y actúe como una delicada princesa? . . . eso suena como una. . . FANTASIA -relámpagos de fondo y Hakuryuu imaginando cosas.

**Hakuryuu**: . . . . yo- sus ojos empiezan a brillar- no lo pensé de esa manera. . .

**Aoi:** te daré una entrada gratis. . . en primera fila . .

**Hakuryuu:** . . . -su corazón empieza a acelerarse mientras se imagina a Tsurugi en una cama recostado con un vestido bastante provocativo- lo hare.

**Aoi**: perfecto! lo necesito en el club de teatro a las tres donde tomaremos las medidas ^^

**Hakuryuu:** trato hecho! -dijo extendiendo la mano y cerrando el ''trato'' con Aoi para luego salir corriendo mas rápido que un leopardo-

**Aoi**: -.- hombres. . . -dijo retomando su camino.

**MIENTRAS EN OTRO LADO: MISMO DIA, 07:00 AM:**

**Kirino**: mnn . . Shindou, espera. . no te tomes tan enserio lo de anoche. .

**Shindou:** no es lo que crees, solo estoy buscando tus puntos mas sensibles. .

**Kirino:** podría ser en otro momento? se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a la escuela. .

**Shindou:** podríamos no ir. .

**Kirino:** valla, valla. . Takuto no quiere ir a la escuela? luego dirán que soy una mala influencia para ti. .

**Shindou:** lo eres, solo mírame ahora. . . -dijo quitándose la parte de arriba del pijama.

**Kirino**: no te atreverías. . . -decía desde abajo del cuerpo de Shindou.

**Shindou**: no me subestimes. . he tenido malas influencias, sabias? -dijo empezando a besar su cuello.

**Kirino:** no estarás hablando de mi Takuto? -dice fingiendo enojo.

**Shindou**: te quitare ese mal humor tuyo . .

Shindou estaba sobre Kirino besándolo tiernamente, empezó a acariciar su espalda por debajo de la ropa arrancándole algunos suspiros a este. . Kirino, que estaba con el cabello suelto , y atrapado contra la cama y el cuerpo de Shindou casi se arrepiente de sus palabras de anoche hasta que empezó a sentirse demasiado bien, mientras Shindou hacia el beso mas profundo comenzó a bajarle los pantalones del pijama.

**Shindou:** que hermosas piernas. . . -dijo mientras se las acariciaba.

**Kirino:** Takuto . . -suspira de placer- no nos van a oír?

**Shindou**: esta cerrado, descuida.

Después de este corto intercambio de palabras sigue con su labor y termina de quitarle el pantalón a Kirino, este se sonroja un poco al sentir las manos desprender los botones de la parte de arriba. . . Shindou se toma un momento para ver al hermoso Ranmaru sonrojado y semidesnudo es su cama, se veía tan vulnerable y tierno que no resistió el empezar a besarlo apasionadamente de nuevo y bajar sus manos a los firmes glúteos de Kirino. .

**Kirino:** mn! Shindou . . . -entre gemidos escucha sonar su celular- espera. . . -dice sentándose en la cama y atendiendo- hola. . ? -dice medio agitado- ho. . . . bueno, no tengo pensado ir hoy, sabes. . . no, no es por eso. Estaré un poco ocupado. . . nos vemos guapo- cuelga

**Shindou:** hmp. . .- dice acercándose a Kirino- ese era Tsurugi verdad?

**Kirino:** asi es. . por que? -lo empuja y se sienta sobre él- celoso?

**Shindou**: que cruel eres. . -invierte posiciones rápidamente sorprendiendo a Kirino- sabes que si . . - acaricia su rostro y antes de besarlo su celular empieza a sonar.-disculpa. . . hola? . . . he? como conseguiste mi numero?! -se para- no puedo ir, tampoco Kirino, como sabes que esta aquí? . . . hmp, bueno. . . . tienes razón, adiós.

**Kirino:** quien era?

**Shindou**: Akane -.-

**Kirino**: como rayos consiguió tu nuevo numero? solo yo lo tengo.

**Shindou**: nose que paso, pero si me esta siguiendo de nuevo le pondré una orden de restricción

**Kirino**: nada me haría mas feliz.

**Shindou**: no soy el único celoso. . he? -lo mira de forma que hace molestar a Kirino.

**Kirino**: no es lo mismo! y lo sabes!

**Shindou:** no te enojes mi amor. . solo bromeo, por cierto, tendremos que ir hoy asique vístete.

**Kirino:** que poco duro el Shindou rebelde, aburridoo -.-

**Shindou:** tenemos tiempo para eso, pero casi me olvido de lo importante que será la obra para mi.

**Kirino:** si. . . yo también lo había olvidado-pone una mirada triste.

**Shindou**: que pasa?

**Kirino:** nada.. -sonríe falsamente- mejor nos apuramos o llegaremos tarde.

**OTRO LUGAR, MISMO DIA, 07:30 AM**:

**Tsurugi:** estúpido sempai lujurioso. . seré el único idiota vestido de niña hoy. . -se detiene y una idea viene a su mente- aunque. . . nadie puede obligarme en este momento a que me valla. . . -cambia de dirección sin percatarse de que es observado.

**Hakuryuu:** tal y como lo pensé. . seguro no ira a la escuela hasta la próxima semana cuando pase la obra pero. . . -saca una cámara de video- puedo chantajearlo con esto. . no necesito que valla a la escuela. . solo que se presente a ensayar y probarse su vestido. . . .-comienza a seguirlo cuidadosamente.

**Tsurugi:** ''mis padres trabajan y mi hermano sale a correr a esta hora, asique solo debo quedarme en el centro comercial hasta las 3, eso es mucho tiempo pero tengo dinero para comprar comida y hay un montón de juegos que aun no he probado por los cuales no tendré que esperar'' -pensaba con una media sonrisa mientras escribía un mensaje.

**MENSAJE DE TSURUGI PARA KIRINO**:

JÓDETE SEMPAI ! .l.

**Tsurugi**: jajajajaja la venganza será terrible! nunca debes abandonar a tu mejor amigo por un novio! -decía mientras apretaba reenviar muchas veces (que malote -.-)

**Hakuryuu:** que rayos le pasa . .? -.-U -pensaba mientras lo seguía sigilosamente y lo filmaba.

**MIENTRAS TANTO CERCA DE LA ESCUELA, 08:00 AM :**

**Tenma:** haa! no llego no llego! -decía mientras corría a toda velocidad-

**Taiyou:** Tenma! ^^ - Tenma frena bruscamente y casi cae arriba de Taiyou pero el lo sostiene por los hombros- siempre nos tenemos que ver asi? ^^

**Tenma**: que haces aquí?. . . ha! cierto! - le entrega una bolsa que traía- muchas gracias por lo de ayer.

**Taiyou:** no hay por qué, hoy entro a la escuela mas tarde porque mi profesor de matemáticas enfermó, pensé que podría verte si me apuraba.

**Tenma:** es cierto! debo apurarme! -empieza a correr de nuevo- ADIOS!

**Taiyou:** hmp. . . ya se fue. . es tan lindo. . -suspira.- bueno, desayunaré en el centro comercial mientras tanto. .

**MISMO DIA,MANSION KIRA, 08:05 AM:**

**Midorikawa: ** pobre Masaki.. :o

**Kariya**: no. . descuida, debo ir . . . a la escuela -decía tratando de levantarse de la cama

**Midorikawa**: claro que no! hoy te quedas a descansar -lo acuesta de nuevo y lo tapa- me iré a trabajar, si te sientes mal llámame . .

**Kariya**: si. . adiós Mido-san. . -decía fingiendo toser.

Midorikawa beso la frente del ''enfermo'' Kariya y se fue escaleras abajo, Kariya miraba por la ventana esperando que Mido este lo suficientemente lejos.

**Kariya**: sii! al fin! -salta hacia el sillón frente a sus videojuegos y se pone a jugar- no me voy a poner ningún vestido, no señor! jajajajaja

**MISMO DIA, ESCUELA RAIMON, 08: 30 AM:**

**Tenma:** haa... -suspira- otra vez me castigaron por llegar tarde T.T

**Shindou**: esto arruinara mi historial . .

**Kirino:** donde fue toda esa rebeldía de hoy . . ? -.-

**Shindou:** es tu culpa!

**Tenma:** sempais ? que hacen ahí?

**Kirino:** nos castigaron por llegar tarde ^^

**Shindou:** como puedes decirlo tan tranquilo ? ¬¬

**Kirino**: no empieces a princesearme ¬¬

**Tenma:** Shindou-san llegando tarde? o.o

**Shindou**: no me lo recuerdes . .

**Tenma**: por que ? también te quedaste dormido?

**Shindou:** em.. algo asi. .

**Tenma:** que coincidencia que los tres hallamos llegado tarde

**Kirino**: si, no crees.. Shindou ? -dijo mirándolo de forma sugerente..

**Shindou:** ¬/¬

**Tenma**: °-° ?

**Kirino:** cuando crezcas te contare ^^

**Shindou**: no lo harás! ¬¬

**Tenma**: no entiendo!

**Kirino:** llegamos tarde porque el ''amigo'' de Shindou no quería bajar

**Shindou:** Ranmaru!

**Tenma:** o ya entiendo! tu te quedaste a dormir con Shindou-san ^^

**Kirino**: asi es. .

**Shindou:** como pudiste decírselo!? no te perdonare tan fácil. . -es interrumpido por Tenma.

**Tenma**: pero por que no querías bajar Kirino-sempai? -dice con toda la inocencia del mundo.

**Shindou:** . . . .

**Kirino**: que pasa Takuto? que mal pensado eres. . .-le decía de forma cínica

**Shindou:** hmp. . lo que pasa Tenma -trataba de disimular el color en sus mejillas- es que Kirino no quería probarse su vestido hoy . .

**Kirino:** supongamos. . -dice por lo bajo riendo para sus adentros.

**Tenma**: ya veo. . pero te veras muy bien sempai, eres muy apuesto ^^

**Kirino**: gracias . . -dice revolviendo sus cabellos- por cierto, Tsurugi vino hoy?

**Tenma:** no. . . supongo que tampoco quiere usar su vestido. .

**Kirino:** entonces lo hizo . . . -saca su celular del bolsillo y lee 42 mensajes de Tsurugi exactamente iguales - ^^u hay pobre. . creo que lo ofendí. .

**Tenma**: por qué? acaso no vino porque se peleo contigo. . ?

**Kirino**: no. . bueno . . tengo algo que ver pero no es eso un cien por ciento, creo que se siente abandonado . .

**Tenma:** tal vez esta celoso . .

**Shindou:** celoso?

**Tenma:** si.. Tsurugi es muy celoso, como tu y Shindou-san son novios debe creer que ya no le pones atención. . -dijo como si explicara algo completamente serio e importante.

**Shindou:** no me digas . . . asique tiene esa clase de comportamiento . . -dijo riendo ante la idea.

**Kirino:** tienes razón -dijo riendo- Kyosuke es muy infantil en ese sentido, se nota que lo conoces. .

**Tenma:** si . . ^/^ -pone una mano detrás de la cabeza.

**Kirino:** harían muy linda pareja . . -dice viéndolo con ternura.

**Tenma:** he!? yo. . . -se pone totalmente rojo- yo no . . .

**Kirino:** no te apenes. . descuida, no te molestare con eso. .

**Tenma:** si . . -recuerda las palabras del otro dia y se apena- sempai!

**Kirino:** si? ^^

**Tenma:** lo siento mucho ! -se inclina ante su sempai- yo te juzgue injustamente el otro dia! perdóneme!

**Kirino:** Tenma -kun. . . -sonríe conmovido al verlo en esa situación- te perdono, quédate tranquilo, ya me olvide de eso, se que fue un malentendido. .

**Tenma:** si pero . . -dice no muy convencido-

**Kirino:** esta bien, dejemos eso en el pasado ^^

**Tenma:** si. . gracias sempai. .

**Kirino**: gracias a ti por disculparte. .

**Tenma:** Tsurugi-kun tiene razón, Kirino-sempai es una persona hermosa por dentro igual que por fuera. . ^^

**Kirino:** hoo, Tsurugi dijo eso . . . -se sonroja ante el comentario-

**Tenma**: si. . . la verdad, te envidio mucho sempai, Tsurugi te aprecia mucho después de dos meses y te da mas confianza que a mi . .

**Kirino**: no creo que sea tan asi . . -dijo aun apenado.

**Tenma:** claro que si. . -dijo sintiéndose un poco molesto al recordarlo- el deja que tu lo abraces y lo beses. . incluso lo he visto hacerlo por su propia voluntad. . que envidia, el no me deja acercarme a él sin hacer un escandalo primero -.-

**Kirino:** ha si, ja-jaja . . -reia nerviosamente mientras miraba de reojo la molesta expresión que Shindou había puesto-

**Shindou:** Tenma. . . -cambia su expresión por una mas relajada- cuando los viste hacer eso. . . ?

**Kirino**: rayos . . -.-u

**Tenma:** he. . veamos. . -se pone a pensar- creo que fue el martes, Tsurugi abrazaba a Kirino en la terraza por la espalda y Kirino-sempai lo besa en la mejilla y corresponde su abrazo. . .

**Shindou**: ¬¬

**Kirino:** ^^u he. . Tenma. . se que no lo haces con maldad pero . .

**Tenma:** luego Shinsuke me contó que se sorprendió al ver a Tsurugi saludar con un beso a sempai en las vacaciones mientras entraban al cine, y la vez que Yuichi-san me dijo que. . -Kirino le interrumpe

**Kirino:** Tenma! no creo que Shindou deba saber esas cosas. .

**Tenma:** he? . . -piensa un momento la situación- ha! es cierto, lo siento sempai, no lo decía con esa intención . .

**Shindou:** has besado a Tsurugi y no me lo dijiste? ¬¬

**Kirino**: no en la boca. .

**Tenma**: es cierto. . ^^u

**Shindou:** aun asi, no sabia que su relación era tan cercana. .

**Kirino:** bueno. . . no lo malinterpretes. .

**Shindou**: hmp. . .

**Tenma:** . . . ''esto es incomodo'' -pensaba mientras empezaba a sentirse culpable-

**Kirino:** ''esto puede ser un problema'' -pensó mientras miraba preocupado la expresión de Shindou, la conocía muy bien, estaba enfadado y ofendido. .

**MISMO DIA,CENTRO COMERCIAL, 09:30 AM:**

**Kurama**: jajaja, vestuarios mi trasero! no me pondrán una falda aunque me muera. . -decía mientras empezaba a jugar en una de las maquinas.

-sabia que te encontraría aquí. . .

**Kurama:** . . ? -mira detrás de él pero no hay nadie, decide ignorarlo pero antes de continuar el juego es jalado hacia atrás- . . . !

-hola bombón. . . -le da un profundo y húmedo beso. .

**Kurama**: . . . ! HAAA! -lo empuja hacia atrás bruscamente- MALDITO MINAMISAWA! QUE RAYOS QUIERES!?

**Minamisawa**: quería verte, que mas? -se relame los labios.

**Kurama**: maldito enfermo pervertido -se dispone a irse pero lo sostiene del brazo- suéltame!

**Minamisawa:** no te pongas violento. . solo quiero asegurarme que cumplas con tus deberes. .

**Kurama**: que eres policía? tu también te escapabas de clases. .

**Minamisawa:** no me importan las clases. . pero ya compre una entrada en primera fila para tu obra, asique esfuérzate por hacer bien tu papel y asegúrate de probarte tu bonito vestido hoy. . no puedo esperar para verte. . -le susurra al oído-

**Kurama:** que te pasa?! te crees un galán de telenovela? suéltame! no pienso usar un vestido y no puedes obligarme!

**Minamisawa:** claro que si. . solo mira esto..

-Toma, ya puedo irme? -le dice dándole una cámara fotográfica.

**Kurama:** Yukimura? °-°

**Yukimura:** lo siento. . le debía un favor . . -se va.

**Minamisawa:** ahora. . . -le enseña la foto- nos vemos muy bien juntos..la pondré de perfil

**Kurama** : estúpido! -se pone rojo- piensas chantajearme con eso?

**Minamisawa**: por supuesto. .

**Kurama:** no te soporto. . -piensa un momento- no me intercambiarías esa cámara por algo mas?

**Minamisawa**: hoo. . . asique , quieres negociar -se le acerca quedando muy pegado a él.

**Kurama:** cambiemos, el beso de la cámara por uno real, que te parece? -lo mira de forma seductora.

**Minamisawa**: valla. . . no me esperaba eso. . -le quita la memoria en la cámara- trato.

**Kurama**: primero dámela.

**Minamisawa:** como se que dices la verdad?

**Kurama**: bien . . déjame sostener tus manos mientras nos besamos, asi no escaparas. . .

**Minamisawa:** bien. . . -Kurama le aprieta fuertemente las muñecas.

**Kurama:** no te hagas ilusiones. . . -le advirtió antes de que el otro lo callara, empezó despacio hasta que el otro intentó introducir su lengua, entonces Kurama aprovechando que estaba distraído le quita la cámara- ja! la tengo.

**Minamisawa**: por que no la revisas?

**Kurama:** que dices? -la prende y la revisa- donde esta?!

**Minamisawa:** tu solo me pediste la cámara, si quieres esto -le enseña la memoria- te costara mucho, mucho, mas caro. . -dijo con malicia.

**Kurama:** piérdete! -le lanza la cámara- prefiero usar mil vestidos a tener que hacer tus pervertidas ideas!

**Minamisawa**: que bueno que hallas decidido no abandonar la obra, iré hoy a ver si estas en la prueba del vestuario. .

**Kurama:** como rayos sabias todo eso?!

**Minamisawa**: es un secreto. . . -dice mientras se va- por cierto, gracias por devolverme la cámara, asi te sacare muchas fotos. . . -le guiña un ojo y sigue su camino.

**Kurama:** gr! TE OODIOOOOO! -hace eco en todo el lugar-

Mientras Minamisawa se iba y reía por lo bajo se dirige al puesto de comidas que había y se acerca a alguien.

**Minamisawa**: gracias por la cámara amigo.

**Hakuryuu:** descuida, te mandare la foto luego. .

**Minamisawa:** y tu como vas?

**Hakuryuu:** todavía vigilo a Kyosuke, ahora esta allá desayunando. .

**Minamisawa**: bien, nos vemos , suerte con eso. . -se va despidiéndose con una mano.

**Hakuryuu**: adiós. . -empieza a sacar fotos a Kyosuke de nuevo- con esto es suficiente.

**Taiyou**: que haces ahí? -sorprendiéndolo por detrás.

**Hakuryuu**: HAA! -grita y es descubierto por Tsurugi.

**Tsurugi:** . . . . -lo ve y enseguida se dirige hacia él- que haces aquí? -ve a Taiyou a su lado y una vena se forma en su frente al recordar lo que escucho de Tenma.

**Hakuryuu**: em. . . nada, por que no estas en la escuela?! -le señala son el dedo.

**Tsurugi**: lo mismo podría decirte. . . y tu. . . -mira a Taiyou- no crees que se darán cuenta si faltas dos días seguidos?

**Taiyou**: derecho yo ya me iba. . . hoy entro mas tarde pero, como te enteraste?

**Tsurugi**: Tenma me lo dijo ¬¬

**Taiyou:** te lo dijo todo. . . ?

**Tsurugi:** a que te refieres con eso?

**Taiyou:** depende, él y tu son novios?

**Hakuryuu:** que?! ¬¬

**Tsurugi:** no. . por que? que tiene que ver?

**Taiyou:** menos mal. . . seria muy incomodo para mi que te enteraras si lo fueras. . .

**Tsurugi**: déjate de juegos. . qué pasó entre ustedes?

**Taiyou:** bueno. . . nose si debería decirte. . si el no te lo conto. .

**Tsurugi:** si vas a decir algo dilo. . no me hagas perder le tiempo. . ¬¬

**Taiyou:** tranquilo Tsurugi-kun, Tenma estaba muy triste, tuve que consolarlo un rato, eso es todo. . .

**Tsurugi:** eso no responde mi pregunta. .

**Taiyou**: bien, se me hará tarde. . -dice dispuesto a irse-

**Tsurugi:** oye! ¬¬

**Taiyou:** por que no le preguntas a Tenma? si se llevan tan bien no tendrá problema en decírtelo. . -se va dejando a Tsurugi bastante molesto.-

**Tsurugi**: hmp. . . imbécil. .

**Hakuryuu**: em . . . es un mal momento para preguntarte que pasa?

**Tsurugi:** nada! ese Taiyou se pasa de listo, pero un dia estos le voy a dar semejante . . -es interrumpido por Hakuryuu.

**Hakuryuu**: por que te importa tanto lo que pase entre él y Tenma? ¬¬

**Tsurugi:** . . . -se da la vuelta y empieza a irse- eso no te importa. .

**Hakuryuu:** a ti tampoco te importa si tu hermano o tus padres ven estas fotos?

**Tsurugi**: he? -gira y lo mira confundido- de que hablas?

**Hakuryuu:** asique tienes un evento este fin de semana. . sabes estoy muy entusiasmado con verte, asique espero que no te bajes del escenario porque me decepcionaría mucho. .

**Tsurugi:** como sabes?! piensas chantajearme con eso?!

**Hakuryuu:** claro, es una oportunidad única, ver a Tsurugi con vestido interpretando un papel tan encantador. . .

**Tsurugi**: por que lo haces?!

**Hakuryuu**: tu sabes. . . -lo mira llevando una mano a su pecho-

**Tsurugi:** hmp . . pues me halagas, pero nunca te corresponderé, menos si me haces cosas como estas. .

**Hakuryuu:** por qué Kyosuke?! que tiene el que no tenga yo? me atrevo a decir que soy mas apuesto y te conozco mejor . .

**Tsurugi:** si, eres mas apuesto, lo reconozco, pero no me conoces mas que el, aunque me hallas conocido antes. . lo que me hace sentir es algo único que jamás sentí por nadie. .

**Hakuryuu**: . . . . pero . .-sentía impotencia- yo te amo. .

**Tsurugi:** lo se, pero yo no siento lo mismo. . -le sonríe- pero aun así te aprecio, hare la obra si quieres, no es necesario que le muestres eso a mi hermano, lo que hice hoy es una tontería. . me deje llevar por el mal humor que me provocaron ciertas cosas. .

**Hakuryuu:** Tsurugi. . lo siento. .

**Tsurugi**: descuida. . -se acerca a él- ya que ambos faltamos a la escuela, por qué no vamos a hacer algo? debo distraerme hasta las 3 cuando deba ir a ensayar y probarme mi vestido. .

**Hakuryuu:** claro. . -se sonroja un poco y se va con Tsurugi-

**MISMO DIA, ESCUELA RAIMON, 15:OO PM:**

**Hikaru**: que le habrá pasado a Tsurugi y Kariya?

**Tenma:** no se. . Kirino-sempai dijo que seguro no quieren probarse sus vestidos. .

**Hikaru**: hmp. . Kirino sabe mucho sobre ellos. . . seguro le dicen todo lo que hacen ..

**Tenma:** por que lo dices?

**Hikaru**: bueno, Kariya siempre esta pendiente de lo que haga Kirino, igual que Shindou-san y ahora Tsurugi, es como si fuera la chica popular con la que todos quieren salir. . -dice molesto

**Tenma:** bueno . . ^^u yo también lo pensaba pero fue un malentendido, aunque no estoy seguro de su relación con Kariya. .

**Hikaru**: ya no me importa. .

**Tenma:** a ti te gusta Kariya? -le preguntó inocentemente-

**Hikaru:** c-claro que no! -se pone rojo (que lindo es :3)

**Tenma**: no te alteres, era solo una pregunta. . ^^u

**Hikaru: **como te sentirías si te preguntara si a ti te gusta Tsurugi? ¬¬

**Tenma**: bueno. . a mi me gusta Tsurugi, asique a ti te gusta Kariya no? -le dijo como si nada

**Hikaru:** he?

-que tanto hablan ustedes dos?

**Tenma:** . . ? Kariya! que haces aquí? por que no viniste a clases?

**Kariya:** bueno . .

**FLASH BACK:**

MISMO DIA, MANSION KIRA, 14:50 PM:

Kariya estaba ya vestido y estaba por salir de la casa

**Kariya**: ese Mido-san se comió todo el helado de nuevo, tendré que salir a comprar un poco . . -estaba por abrir la puerta cuando esta se abre y lo deja frente a frente con Midorikawa-

**Midorikawa:** Masaki! ya te sientes bien! que alegría! -lo abraza-

**Kariya**: Mido-san! que haces aquí? -dijo con dificultad para respirar.

**Midorikawa**: le dije a Hiro-chan que estabas enfermo asique me dejo venir antes para cuidarte. .

**Kariya:** o valla. . que bueno, pero como ves estoy mejor. .

**Midorikawa:** por cierto, a donde ibas?

**Kariya:** he.. solo quería tomar aire freso y . .

**Midorikawa:** es cierto! en unos minutos empieza tu ensayo.. ya que te sientes mejor, te llevare ahora, vamos.

**Kariya:** que?! no!

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

**Kariya: **T.T

**Hikaru**: eso te mereces por irresponsable. .

**Tenma**: ese es Tsurugi! -sale corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

**Kariya:** por cierto. . cual es tu problema? ¬¬

**Hikaru**: . . . -lo ignora-

**Kariya**: oye! no puedo solucionar tu problema si no me dices cual es! estas celoso de Kirino?

**Hikaru**: y que? a ti no te importa. .

**Kariya: **Hikaru. . . ya no voy a meterme en el camino de Kirino. . hoy me di cuenta de que él esta fuera de mi alcance. .

**Hikaru:** no digas eso! es el quien no es suficiente para ti! es un tonto!

**Kariya:** no me consueles, aunque Kirino no tuviese un novio, tengo demasiada competencia, y el no me ama como lo haces tu . .

**Hikaru**: pero tu no . . . he?

**Kariya:** sabes, de lo que me sirvió faltar hoy, lo mejor fue darme cuenta de la realidad. . lamento no haberte tomado en cuenta. . tenias razón.

**Hikaru**: de que hablas. .? -decía sonrojado desviando la mirada.

**Kariya:** disculpa si no soy claro. . -toma su mano- quieres ser mi novio, Hikaru?

**Hikaru: **. . . Kariya. . -se pone rojo- si quiero! -le grita con una mirada seria.

**Kariya:** tranquilo. . no es el ejercito ^^u

MIENTRAS TANTO:

**Hakuryuu:** nos vemos Kyosuke. .

**Tsurugi:** adiós. . - mira hacia el frente y ve que Tenma esta parado a unos metro de él.

**Tenma:** Tsurugi, que hacías con él? -le decía algo incomodo, sabia lo que sentía Hakuryuu por Tsurugi.

**Tsurugi:** solo pasaba el rato, no eres el único que falta a la escuela para tomarse el día con sus amiguitos. .

**Tenma:** entonces. . tu lo besaste?! -dice sorprendiendo a Tsurugi

**Tsurugi:** que? no! por que. . ? -iba a preguntarle pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de las palabras de Taiyou y la reacción de Tenma- lo hiciste. . .

**Tenma: ** he? -mira preocupado la cara de Tsurugi, una expresión incrédula y llena de dolor.

**Tsurugi:** como te atreves. . -decía en voz baja-

**Tenma:** de que hablas?

**Tsurugi:** no te hagas! tu besaste a Taiyou! y luego me dices todas esas estupideces! esto se acaba ahora! dime! -lo sostiene por el cuello del uniforme- Me amas o no?! no voy a permitir que me tengas como un idiota a tu merced! -le dijo con los ojos llenos de ira y lagrimas.

**Tenma:** Tsurugi. . . puedo explicártelo. . yo . -es interrumpido-

**Aoi:** que pasa?! entren ya! voy a tomarles las medidas!

**Tsurugi**: olvídalo. . -lo suelta- Yo te amaba antes de eso sabes? tal vez debí decírtelo antes. . .

**Tenma:** me amas? -dijo incrédulo-

**Tsurugi**: vamos. . tenemos que ensayar. . -entro con la mirada baja.

**Tenma:** . . . me amas. . -quedo parado unos segundos hasta que Kurama empezó a empujarlo-

**Kurama:** entra de una vez!

**Tenma:** viniste sempai!

**Kurama**: cállate! no quiero hablar de eso . . ¬¬

**ADENTRO:**

**Akane**: tienes la cintura muy pequeña. .

**Kirino:** que insinúas . . ?¬¬

**Akane:** es un cumplido . . el vestido te quedara perfecto, el lila es tu color asique le hare detalles blancos y violetas. .

**Shindou**: te veras precioso. .

**Akane**: Shin-sama, se ve muy bien.

**Shindou**: si, que bueno que este traje de obras anteriores me quedo. .

**Kirino:** no hay vestidos de mis medidas asique no hay remedio que hacer uno nuevo. .

**Akane:** que bueno que viniste Kurama. .

**Kurama**: cállate y has lo que tienes que hacer. . ¬¬

**Shindou**: no seas grosero, no eres el único que tiene un papel de mujer. .

**Kurama**: eso es lo de menos en este momento. .

**Kirino**: cierta persona tendrá que ver. . ?

**Kurama**: cállate!

**Kirino**: entonces si. . -empieza a reír.

EN LA OTRA PUNTA:

**Aoi:** que le hiciste? -.-

**Tenma:** por que yo tengo que tener la culpa? ¬¬

**Aoi:** quien mas sino?

**Tenma:** bueno . . se dio cuenta de lo de Taiyou. .

**Aoi:** que?! ahora si que lo arruinaste. .

**Tenma**: yo no le dije nada. . bueno, no se lo dije pero dije algo que el interpreto de una forma como si se lo hubiera dicho y no pude decirle que no lo dije porque si lo dije aunque no quise decir eso porque no quería decírselo entones ya se había dado cuenta aunque no le dije directamente. . de todas formas. .

**Aoi:** cállate! me haces doler la cabeza. . termine contigo, ven Tsurugi!, tomare tus medidas.

**Tsurugi**: . . -se acerco y se paro en silencio al lado de Tenma sin dirigirle la mirada.

**Aoi:** que ambiente. . -.-u

**Tenma:** Tsurugi. . -lo mira pero este no tiene expresión.

**Aoi:** cual color te quedara mejor. .? ni hablar, el vestido debe ser rosa y detalles en blanco. .

**Tsurugi**: es todo?

**Aoi:** ha, si, mañana los traeremos para probarlos y sacar los últimos detalles.

**Tsurugi**: bien. . - se va

**Tenma:** donde vas?

**Tsurugi:** tranquilo. . no soy como tu.

**Aoi:** hu.. eso me dolió a mi. .

**Tenma**: no me ayudas. . -.-

DEVUELTA EN LA OTRA PUNTA:

**Kirino:** mm. .? es Tsurugi. .

**Shindou:** genial. .

**Kirino**: no empieces. .

**Shindou:** aun tenemos que hablar. .

**Kirino**: no hay nada que hablar. Aunque te moleste no voy a dejar de hacerlo, no te estoy siendo infiel ¬¬

**Shindou**: pero me molesta ¬¬

**Kirino:** a mi también me molesta tu fan numero 1 pero ya no te reclamo nada porque confío en ti ! ¬¬

**Shindou: **bien, pero no lo permitiré mientras este presente. .

**Tsurugi:** Ranmaru. .

**Kirino**: Kyosuke! vienes a golpearme? por tus mensajes veo que no estabas muy feliz. .

**Tsurugi: **al contrario. . puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa hoy?

**Kirino:** claro. . que te pasa? -dijo preocupado por la expresión de Kyosuke.

**Tsurugi:** lo hablaremos luego. . -vuelve a su lugar de ensayo.

**Shindou:** entonces no continuaremos lo de hoy. .

**Kirino:** no, Kyosuke esta deprimido, no puedo abandonarlo de nuevo. .

**Shindou:** bien. . pero si te pone un dedo encima. .

**Kirino**: no seas paranoico. .

**Shindou**: hmp.

Las horas pasaron y a las cinco de la tarde todos terminaron el trabajo que tenían, Kurama aun de mal humor se iba gritándole a Minamisawa por su celular, Kariya y Hikaru para sorpresa de algunos se fueron de la mano a quien sabe donde, Aoi arrastro a Tenma de una oreja mientras este se disculpable por quien sabe que cosa.

**Aoi:** no lo hables ahora, dale tiempo a solas. .

**Tenma:** de acuerdo, pero devuélveme mi oreja. .

Shindou rio al observar la escena, luego se volteo hacia Ranmaru y lo beso para despedirse de él y se fue dedicándole una última mirada a Tsurugi, realmente estaba deprimido asique decidió no molestarlo el día de hoy. Kirino se quedo observando hasta que perdió de vista a su novio.

**Kirino:** Kyosuke. . -se para a su lado- que te pasa guapo? un chico tan apuesto no puede tener esa cara. .

**Tsurugi:** me entere de algo muy decepcionante. .

**Kirino:** vamos. . -le toma la mano y ambos empiezan a caminar.

**Tsurugi:** sempai. . -aprieta el agarre de su mano- perdóname por enojarme hoy. .

**Kirino**: descuida. . no es algo grave. . -

Ambos llegan a la casa y después de tomar algo y ver televisión un rato, llega la noche y ambos suben a la habitación.

**Kirino**: aun es temprano. .

**Tsurugi:** lo se. .

**Kirino**: antes de dormir. . -se sienta al lado de Tsurugi- dime que te pasa. .

**Tsurugi:** yo. . -apoya su rostro en el hombro de su sempai- le dije a Tenma que antes lo amaba. .

**Kirino:** y que paso? -dijo mientras empezaba a acariciar su cabello.

**Tsurugi**: se lo dije porque me entere que ayer Tenma se quedo con Taiyou besándose en su casa. . .

**Kirino:** que?! estas seguro. . ?

**Tsurugi:** si. . luego le pregunte si me amaba. .

**Kirino:** y que te dijo Tenma?

**Tsurugi**: no deje que me respondiera. . aunque el también me ame. . no lo voy a perdonar tan fácil . .

**Kirino:** Kyosuke . . cariño . . -le seca las lagrimas con sus manos- vamos a dormir, puedes llorar si quieres. .

**Tsurugi:** me siento estúpido. . ni cuando era niño lloraba tanto. . -dijo ya acostando al lado de su sempai-

**Kirino:** el amor es asi. . -le dijo mientras sentía como Tsurugi le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos-

**Tsurugi:** estoy celoso. . . .-decía subiendo las manos por su espalda.

**Kirino**: quien no lo estaría. . supongo que quieres matar a Taiyou. .

**Tsurugi**: si, pero no me refería a eso. .

**Kirino:** a no? -recuesta su cabeza en el pecho de Tsurugi- y a que te refieres?

**Tsurugi: ** hablando de otra cosa. . me refería a que Shindou-san profano este hermoso cuerpo. . -le pega mas su cuerpo.

**Kirino:** no. . todavía no. gracias a Akane que convenció a Shindou de ir a la escuela. .

**Tsurugi:** entonces tuviste un mal día?

**Kirino:** mas o menos, pero al final estoy compartiendo la cama con un chico muy apuesto asique no me puedo quejar. .

**Tsurugi**: hm. . no me provoques, Shindou me odiara si se entera de esto. .

**Kirino**: también a mi. . hoy se entero de lo mucho que nos besamos. . -dice dándole un en mejilla.

**Tsurugi**: no lo digas asi. . bueno al menos se lo que me espera. .

**Kirino:** sabes.. si no funcionan las cosas con Tenma. . puedes ser mi amante hasta que encuentres un novio.

**Tsurugi**: sabes qué por comentarios como ese nunca estaría en pareja contigo? compadezco a Shindou

**Kirino:** tu te lo pierdes. .

**Tsurugi:** bueno. . . lo pensare.

**Kirino:** buenas noches Kyosuke.

**Tsurugi:** buenas noches sempai. . . no me odies por esto porque te lo buscaste. . -levanta su mentón con una mano y besa sus labios suavemente- casi olvidas darme el beso de buenas noches. .

**Kirino:** . . . -sonrojado- esto se queda aquí, me oíste?

**Tsurugi:** nose de que hablas. .

**Kirino:** bien. . ''waaaa Shindou perdóname. . pero es tan lindo, prometo que no volverá a pasar'' -cierra los ojos y al rato ambos quedan dormidos-

* * *

**LISTOO, NO ADELANTO NADA PORQUE NO SE COMO LA VOY A SEGUIR. Espero les guste, sino perdonen.**

**amigos especiales e.e pobre Shindou, pero según Kirino no es infidelidad, ya queda poco para la obra y la relación oficial entre Tenma y Kyosuke. Byee!**


	8. Romeo Romeo, perdóname

**Volví, perdonen si tarde demasiado pero estaba muy ocupada con el tema de los estudios. Ahora se viene el drama (ho por Dios Kirino ¿qué has hecho?) Por favor, estos adolecente y sus problemas. . . **

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: Romeo, Romeo. . . perdóname.**

Casa de Shindou, 07:00 AM

Shindou salía de un relajante baño, que por desgracia, a el no lo había relajado, se paso casi toda la noche pensando en que estaba haciendo su novio, Tsurugi no le daba confianza, solo esperaba que al menos Kirino haya tenido la decencia de dormir en camas separadas y no haber hecho alguna tontería por mas lindo, tierno o apuesto que le pareciera su nuevo mejor amigo que, según él, estaba al acecho de su hermoso Ranmaru.

Shindou termino de vestirse y tomo su celular para llamar a Kirino, no quería dejar tan expuesta su desconfianza pero había tenido un mal presentimiento hasta esa madrugada y aun sentía como si algo le molestaba, algo que no sabia. .

Mientras tanto:

Kirino: Kyosuke. . . despiértate ya, se va a hacer tarde -decía recién salido de la ducha mientras movía un poco a Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: mm? -abrió lentamente sus ojos- sempai. . . lo que pasó anoche. . .

Kirino: no paso nada, NADA, anoche. . . ¿esta bien?

Tsurugi: ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿no sientes lástima por Shindou-san?

Kirino: estaba bromeando anoche, tu ya sabes que soy así, no te lo tomes tan enserio.

Tsurugi: pero, ya lo se, a lo que me refiero. . .

Kirino: Kyosuke. . . eso fue un error, no debí permitirte tal cosa, creo que los límites se rompieron. . .

Tsurugi: ¡fue mi culpa! lo siento. . . hablare con Shindou y asumiré las consecuencias. . .

Kirino: ¡no! ¡no puedes decirle nada! si se entera no volverá a hablarnos a ninguno, y lo que es peor, va a odiarme. . .

Tsurugi: bien. . . pero no creo que sea lo correcto, si se llegara a enterar después sería aún peor.

Kirino: solo nosotros lo sabemos. No hay forma de que se entere.

Tsurugi: podrías decírselo. . .

Kirino: ¡no!

Tsurugi: sempai. . . -se para en frente de él- yo se lo que se siente que la persona que amas bese a otra persona, y luego te siga hablando como si nada, por favor, aclaremos esto juntos. . .

Kirino: Tsurugi . . . no puedo, tengo miedo. . .

Tsurugi: descuida, Shindou te perdonará si le cuentas la verdad, obviamente va a enojarse pero no lo suficiente como para perderte. . .

Kirino: pero. . . ¿estas seguro?

Tsurugi: muy seguro, créeme, lo peor es enterarte por boca de otros. . .

Kirino: tienes razón, pero esto te traerá problemas también. . .

Tsurugi: lo importante, es que ustedes dos estén juntos.

Kirino: ¿qué hay de Tenma?

Tsurugi: se lo merece, de lo único que me arrepiento es de haberte arrastrado conmigo en mi tontería.

Kirino: cada uno tiene la mitad de la culpa. . .

Tsurugi: una vez más, perdóname, sería mejor que no nos veamos por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmen entre ustedes.

Kirino: es una pena pero tienes razón, gracias por ser tan responsable Kyosuke.

Tsurugi: hablaremos hoy?

Kirino: si. . . después del ensayo. . . -su celular comienza a sonar y atiende-

Shindou: ¡Kirino! ¿está todo en orden?

Kirino: Shindou. . . -sus ojos se ponen llorosos y su corazón se llena de culpa- escucha. . .

Tsurugi: iré a ducharme ahora -se va para que pueda hablar en privado.

Kirino: te amo. . . tanto.

Shindou: Ranmaru. . . ¿estas bien? -le dice un poco intrigado al escuchar ese tono de voz.

Kirino: yo. . . quiero hablar contigo de eso después del ensayo de hoy, también Tsurugi.

Shindou: ¿qué tiene que ver el en todo esto? -le pregunta mientras frunce un poco mirada-

Kirino: solo la mitad de las cosas. . . lo siento, nos vemos allá, adiós.

Shindou: espera. . .

Kirino: ¿si?

Shindou: te amo. . . ¿lo sabes?

Kirino: lo se. . . es por eso que quiero ser sincero contigo, adiós- cuelga antes de que su voz se quiebre por completo y un par de lágrimas se le escapen.

En su casa Shindou quedó inmóvil con su celular en la mano escuchando como sonaba el tono que indicaba que la llamada había terminado, si estaba angustiado podía confirmar sus razones, lamentablemente no era idiota para no darse cuenta de que su novio, con solo un par de días de relación, le había dicho entre líneas algo como ''lo arruiné'' o ''estuve haciendo lo que no debía'' .Esas palabras le recordaban la famosa y temible frase ''tenemos que hablar'', y era ahí cuando empezaba el pánico que llevaba a los pensamientos innecesarios, inseguridades y exageraciones que le hacían preguntarse ¿en serio me ama o es un juego?, ¿no será un capricho o puro interés?, ¿realmente no conozco la verdadera forma de ser de esta persona?, ¿dejó de amarme?, ¿hice algo que no le gustó o se dio cuenta que en realidad me quiere como amigo?, ¿Qué tiene Tsurugi que no tenga yo?. Tsurugi. . . ¿se habrán besado?, ¿se enamoro de él?, ¿son amantes?, ¿va a reemplazarme? o peor aún, ¿habrán tenido relaciones por despecho?.

Esto último retumbo en su cabeza mas de lo que lo hacían todas las preguntas anteriores juntas, después de todo se llevaban demasiado bien, Tsurugi, según lo que se había enterado, estaba despechado por culpa de Tenma y su querido ''novio'' le había pedido ''algo'' que el no se atrevía a concretar. . . entonces, si ''eso'' que había pensado realmente había pasado, ¿la culpa era suya?, ¿para que rayos se metió en algo así entonces?, ¿dónde estaban los sentimientos entonces?, o acaso. . . ¿tendría que haberle hecho caso desde un principio?. . . no, en eso no se basaba una relación, entonces, ¿Qué rayos quería Ranmaru?, ¿se le había subido la atención a la cabeza? o tal vez se creyó el nuevo sobrenombre que tenía en la escuela, tal vez es porque no era un rumor después de todo, ¿realmente Ranmaru estaba jugando a dos puntas?, seguro la culpa lo dominó y sintió algo de lástima por él, por eso ambos querían hablar con él, ¿se iría con Tsurugi?

Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta como una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora se estaba yendo por las ramas y llenaba su cabeza de ideas un poco exageradas, sea lo que sea, amaba a Kirino por más que este lo engañara, le dolería, lloraría, se sentiría frustrado y herido, pero aun así no podría evitar que su corazón se acelerara al ver ese hermoso rostro todos los días, en momentos como ese odiaba la belleza con la que fue bendecido su querido ''novio'', solo le traía problemas a ambos, en lo que respecta a su persona, si ciertas cosas de las que había pensado llegaban a ser ciertas, tendría que arrancarse los ojos para no ser engañado por esa rostro de nuevo. ''o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas''. soltó una carcajada después de que se le vino esa frase a la mente. Definitivamente si esto terminaba tan mal, sería una gran lección para él.

Tomó sus cosas y se fue, no era una gran forma de empezar el día, ni se imaginaba como iba a terminar. . .

Casa de Tenma, 07:45 AM

Tenma: que bueno, hoy pude desayunar bien. . . aunque. . . -recuerda su encuentro con Tsurugi de ayer y suspira- soy una mala persona. . .

-Tenma!

Tenma: Aoi! buenos días.

Aoi: buenos días Tenma, ¿ya decidiste que vas a hacer?

Tenma: debo disculparme con Tsurugi, pero parece que él no quiere ni verme. . .

Aoi: yo no lo haría. . . sin ofender.

Tenma: tienes razón pero. . . ¡quiero arreglar las cosas y no se cómo!

Aoi: Tenma. . . -pone las manos sobre la cintura y lo mira en forma de reproche - ¿acaso debo hacer todo yo?

Tenma: ¿a que te refieres con eso? -dijo un poco ofendido.

Aoi: primero, olvida tus planes para después de la obra, nose si Tsurugi seguirá a tu disposición hasta entonces.

Tenma: ¿acaso le gusta otra persona? -dijo un espantado ante la idea- seguro es Hakuryuu. . .

Aoi: ¡escucha! -suspira- segundo, debes pedirle, de rodillas si es necesario, que te perdone por tus idioteces.

Tenma: ¡oye! no lo hice con mala intención.

Aoi: lo que lo convierte en una idiotez es que lo hayas hecho de forma tan egoísta sin medir las consecuencias para los otros, ¿tienes idea de lo que siente Tsurugi en este momento? ¡no he visto ni a otras chicas de la escuela angustiarse tanto! ni hablar de Taiyou, ¿te importó lo que pase con él después de tu experimento? -dijo ya bastante sobresaltada con una dura mirada sobre Tenma que estaba con un rostro terrible.

Tenma: yo. . . -tenía la mirada fija en el piso-

Aoi: y tercero. . . si Tsurugi te perdona, dile lo que sientes, si te corresponde bien, sino. . . -Tenma, la mira- lamentablemente no estas en posición de sentirte mal por ti.

Tenma: lo se. . . gracias Aoi.

Aoi: lamento habértelo dicho así, pero tus acciones causaron un gran desastre. Debes ser mas consiente de lo que haces

Tenma: esta bien, lo merezco, creo que hace mucho no me hablaban así. . .

Aoi: no me digas que fui mas severa que tu tía Aki, ¿aún tiene tu celular?

Tenma: no me lo recuerdes. Me deprime pensarlo. . .lo arreglare todo.

Aoi: que alivio escuchar eso. -sonríe y sigue su camino.

Ambos llegan a la escuela y se meten a su salón encontrándose una escena media inesperada. . .

Tenma: . . . -solo se pone rojo-

Aoi: ¡Kya! son tan tiernos -dice mientras corazoncitos flotan a su alrededor.

Kariya: ¡no es lo que creen! -dice separándose al instante de Hikaru.

Hikaru: ¿no lo es? -dice con carita de cachorro perdido.

Kariya: eh. . . claro que si, es solo que. . .

Aoi: ¡son novios! -dice alegremente.

Tenma: ¿¡he!?, ¿de verdad?

Hikaru: claro que si, díselo tu también Masaki -lo mira dulcemente

Kariya: bueno. . . -se sonroja- esta bien, si lo somos.

Aoi: no tienes que avergonzarte, nos da mucho gusto.

Hikaru: solo faltan tu y Tsurugi -le dice muy sonriente a Tenma que se deprime un poco.

Tenma: si. . . -suspira-

Kariya: ¿Qué pasa? ¿el otro día los vi muy bien.

Tenma: bueno. . . creo que lo arruiné, pero estoy tratando de arreglarlo.

Hikaru: ¿qué pasó?

Tenma: bueno. . . no quiero hablar de eso, en resumen, lastime sus sentimientos de una forma muy egoísta e injusta. . .

Aoi: no solo los de él.

Tenma: si, también involucre a otro. . .

Kariya: y tu que le decías zorra a Kirino. . . -le susurra a Hikaru.

Tenma: ¡puedo oírte!

Kariya: perdona, pero toma algo de conciencia -decía poniendo un brazo tras la cabeza.

Aoi: es cierto, ¡aguántate!

Tenma: ¡no me critiquen! -se da la vuelta para irse ofendido y queda cara a cara con Tsurugi- he. . . buenos días

Tsurugi: . . . -frunce el seño y sigue su camino a su asiento- bueno días. . . -dirigiéndose al resto.

Hikaru: Masaki, ¿no sientes la tensión en el aire? -le pregunta al oído.

Kariya: bueno, últimamente Tsurugi siempre pone tensión conmigo, pero no voy a negar que esta muy tenso -dice en voz muy baja por si las dudas Tsurugi lo escuchaba y recordaba sus ''asuntos pendientes''

Aoi: Tenma. . . trata de hablar con él -camina hacia Kariya y Hikaru- ustedes dos tórtolos, necesito que me ayuden con algo -dicho esto los sacó a rastras de ahí.

Tenma: bien. . . -una vez que quedaron ellos dos, suspira y camina hacia Kyosuke- Tsurugi. . . deja de ignorarme, quiero hablar contigo.

Tsurugi: no hay nada que hablar, no importa lo que me digas, al parecer luego haces otras cosas. . .

Tenma: no es así, fue un error. . . yo quería olvidarme de ti. . .

Tsurugi: ¿por qué? sabes perfectamente que entre nosotros hay algo mas que amistad . . .

Tenma: yo en serio pensé que tu Kirino-san tenían algo más. . . lo siento.

Tsurugi: no voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente. . . no tienes ideas de las consecuencias que me trajo tu errorcito. . .

Tenma: ¡entonces dímelo Tsurugi! ya no pasamos tiempo juntos porque cuando no estamos haciendo algo ocupas tu tiempo con sempai. . . yo realmente. . . ¡odio que este con él!

Tsurugi: pues yo odio que estés con Taiyou, y ahora tengo una buena razón para hacerlo. . .

Tenma: ¡perdóname! -sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas- ¿¡que puedo hacer para que me perdones!? solo dime y lo haré. . .

Tsurugi: bien. . . tengo algo que contarte. . . pero no puedes reclamarme nada, porque fue culpa tuya. . .

Tenma: ¿Qué cosa?

Tsurugi: luego podemos dar vuelta la página. . .

Tenma: ¿y qué pasará luego?

Tsurugi: eso también me gustaría que hagas. . .

Tenma: ¿que?

Tsurugi: que hagas algo en vez de quedarte solo pensando tonterías. . .

Tenma: esta bien. . . dime.

Tsurugi: anoche. . . yo lloré. . . lloré mucho por ti Tenma. . . -decía desviando su vista.

Tenma: Tsurugi. . . lo siento.

Tsurugi: pero. . . luego de eso hice algo malo. . . y también involucré a otra persona.

Tenma: ¿algo como lo que yo hice? ¿tiene que ver con Hakuryuu?

Tsurugi: no . . . fue después de eso. Cuando me entere de lo que hiciste. . . le pedí a Kirino que me deje quedarme a dormir en su casa para poder descargar la rabia que tenia. . . y entonces. . .

Tenma: Tsurugi. . . ¿no habrás. . . hecho algo por despecho, y ahora te arrepientes?

Tsurugi: ¡no es mi culpa! -se levanta de su asiento- yo no quería causarle problemas. . . yo solo quería estar con alguien que me ame. . . y Kirino-sempai es tan amable conmigo. . . que hice algo estúpido para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo. . . porque pensé que de alguna manera tu y yo quedaríamos a mano. . .

Tenma: tu. . . ¿Qué hiciste exactamente?

Tsurugi: yo. . . besé sus labios antes de irnos a dormir. . .

Tenma: pero. . . y Shindou-san, ¿sabe algo de esto? ¿acaso Kirino no te reprochó nada?

Tsurugi: no. . . pero luego se sintió culpable porque Shindou se molesta mucho de su relación conmigo, y ahora tiene una buena razón para hacerlo. . . Asique hoy hablaremos con él para explicarle lo que pasó. . .

Tenma: pero. . . ¿esta bien que hagan eso? creo que sería mejor que lo olviden, Shindou no lo tomará bien.

Tsurugi: Kirino pensaba lo mismo, pero si se aman lo superarán, además seria incómodo verle la cara luego.

Tenma: entonces. . . ¿eso es todo lo que querías decirme?

Tsurugi: si. . . ya esta todo dicho.

Tenma: no todo.

Tsurugi: ¿por qué lo dices?

Tenma: porque, después de lo que me dices, si yo quiero tener una relación contigo, ¿cómo puedo confiar en Kirino?

Tsurugi: ya te dije que fue un error. Además, ¿cómo es eso que quieres tener una relación conmigo? tendrías que ser más claro.

Tenma: bueno si. . . tienes razón, Tsurugi -se pone delante de él- ¿ya me perdonaste? yo te perdono, y te pido perdón porque has sufrido mucho por mi culpa, y también hiciste cosas que no querías, realmente te traje muchos problemas complicando las cosas cuando lo único que tenia que decir. . . -Tsurugi pone un dedo sobre sus labios.

Tsurugi: en realidad hablas demasiado. . . -quita la mano y lo besa tiernamente- te perdono.

Tenma: Tsurugi. . . -se pone rojo- entonces. . . ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

Tsurugi: no lo se, yo ya me harté de esto, es tu turno de hacer algo por nosotros.

Tenma: ¡bien! -recupera su humor y sonrisa normal sorprendiendo a Tsurugi- ¡entonces yo te haré feliz a partir de ahora! ¿ya somos novios?, ¿o debo invitarte a salir primero?, ¿a dónde quieres ir?, ¿quieres que hable con Shindou-san yo también?

Tsurugi:¡oye!, ¡espera!, ¡espera!. Lo de Shindou nos encargamos Kirino y yo, por otra parte, si quieres ser mi novio, tendrás que conquistarme para compensarme por todo -le dijo seriamente.

Tenma: esta bien, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Tsurugi: ese es tu problema. . . -el timbre de ingreso suena y los demás alumnos entran al salón.

Tenma: no es justo, aunque sea dame una pista. . . -le reclamaba medio exasperado.

Tsurugi: bueno. . . solo no seas cursi.

Tenma: ni siquiera se lo que es eso. . .

Mientras tanto en el salón de al lado:

Hayami: oye. . . ¿ahora que le pasa a ellos?

Kurama: yo que se, tengo mis propios problemas ahora. . .

Hamano: no te molestes, solo es una pregunta.

Kurama: ¿qué no me moleste? ¡¿cómo puedo no estarlo con un enfermo como Minamisawa acosándome todo el día?!

Hamano: mm. . . ¿Qué no son novios?

Kurama: ¡claro que no!

Hayami: pero si a ti te gusta desde. . .

Kurama: ¡no es cierto!

Hamano: que orgulloso eres, ¿por qué no te dejas ser feliz?

Kurama: ¿Qué dijiste gusano? -le dice ya bastante enojado con una vena apareciendo en su frente.

Unos bancos más allá:

Shindou: Ranmaru. . . ¿podrías mirarme?

Kirino: no. . . no puedo.

Shindou: al menos. . . déjame saludarte, hoy no me dejaste siquiera darte un beso.

Kirino: perdóname. . .

Shindou: nose que es lo que quieres que te perdone, pero me dejaste bastante preocupado y pensando un montón de tonterías, ¿no puedes decírmelo ahora?

Kirino: no. . . lo siento. . .

Shindou: ¿esta todo bien entre nosotros?

Kirino: . . .

Shindou: al menos dime si me aún me amas. . .

Kirino: te amo. . . es por eso que no puedo verte a la cara en este momento.

Shindou: Ranmaru. . .

Akane: Shin-sama, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? -le dijo desde el banco de atrás.

Shindou: ¿qué sucede?

Akane: es que estamos atrasados con la música, se qué es mucho, pero ¿podrías ayudarnos en eso también?

Shindou: claro, no tengo problema con eso.

Akane: bien, ¿puedes venir a mi casa después del ensayo? quiero grabarte tocando el piano para tenerlo listo.

Kirino: después del ensayo debes hablar conmigo Shindou-dijo metiéndose en la conversación.

Shindou: es cierto, podría hacerse muy tarde. ¿por qué mejor no me das las partituras y yo lo grabare para ti en mi casa?

Akane: mm. . . bueno, supongo que es lo mismo-dijo algo decepcionada.

Kirino: hmp. . .

Shindou: ¿qué pasa? -riendo para sus adentros.

Kirino: nada -dijo tratando de concentrarse en su hoja.

Profesor: escucho demasiadas voces, asique supongo que ya terminaron los ejercicios del pizarrón.

Kurama: púdrase-dijo en voz baja.

Profesor: pase al pizarrón joven Kurama.

Kurama: ¿o sino que?

Profesor: ya lo sabe.

Kurama: adiós -dijo levantándose y saliendo del salón.

Hayami: sus notas no subirán si sigue haciendo eso. . .

Pasillo de la escuela:

Kurama: ¿otra vez Tenma? tus notas irán en picada.

Tenma: no es mi culpa. Tsurugi dijo que debía conquistarlo pero me sacaron del salón por mandarle notas en clase. . . y lo peor de todo es que las profesora las leyó frente a la clase y me sacó a mi solo del salón, ahora Tsurugi debe estar furioso por avergonzarlo.

Kurama: ¡jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!, ¡no es cierto!, ¡jajajajajajaja! -se tiraba al piso

Profesor: ¡dejen de hacer ruido ustedes dos!

Kurama: ¡púdrase!

Profesor: ¡a la oficina del director!

Tenma: ¡¿que?! ¿por qué yo?

Profesor: ¡ahora!

En la oficina del director:

Director: joven Kurama, no es sorpresa que este aquí en la primera semana de clases pero. . . -dirige su mirada a Tenma- ¿usted?

Tenma: ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento! -repetía a punto de llorar.

Director: tranquilízate. . . no voy a hacerte nada. . . solo mandaré un llamado de atención escrito a tus padres o tutores.

Tenma: ¡no lo haga! ya me quitaron mi celular por no venir a la escuela. . . por favor.

Director: ¿qué dices? ¿te escapaste también? ¿qué es lo que esta sucediendo contigo?

Kurama: entonces si eres un chico malo. . . -le decía en forma de burla.

Tenma: ¡no! ¡seré bueno!, ¡voy a portarme bien! ¡lo prometo! -decía al borde de las lagrimas viendo suplicante al director.

Kurama: que niñita. . .

Director: lo lamento, debo ser justo con todos, esperen sentados afuera. -dijo mientras levantaba el teléfono.

Tenma: ¡bua! ¡me van a castigar otra vez!

Kurama: ya no llores, pierdes masculinidad. . .

Tenma: ¡no quiero ser masculino, quiero ser bueno!

Kurama: bien, haré de cuenta que no escuché eso. . . por cierto, ¿no querías conquistar a Tsurugi?

Tenma: si. . . ¿qué tiene que ver?

Kurama: Tsurugi es un chico rudo, si quieres conquistarlo debes ser mas rudo y mostrarle quien manda.

Tenma: ¿tu crees? -dijo cambiando nuevamente su humor.

Kurama: claro. . . ''al menos dejo de llorar'' -pensó-

Tenma: entonces. . .¿a Tsurugi-kun le gustan los chicos rudos, más rudos que él? ser más rudo que Tsurugi. . . eso será difícil. . .

Kurama: valla. . . ¿realmente se quedó pensando en eso?

El primer recreo empieza y casi todos salen de sus aulas, en segundo año se encontraban adentro Tsurugi y Aoi

Aoi: oye Tsurugi, ¿cómo están las cosas entre tu y Tenma?

Tsurugi: . . . cállate.

Aoi: no seas grosero. . .

Tsurugi: como si no supieras. . .

Aoi: pero quiero oírlo de ti.

Tsurugi: si lo dices para averiguar si me gustaron los ridículos poemas que le diste para que me diera, no. No me gustaron.

Aoi: ¿y qué clase de cosas te gustan?

Tsurugi: nada en especial. . . solo por ser él, me gusta.-en ese momento Tenma irrumpe sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

Tenma: ¡Kyosuke! ¡mas te vales que me hagas caso si quiere un poco de esto! -dijo con una cara muy seria y apuntándolo con un dedo.

Tsurugi y Aoi: . . .

Tenma: ¿lo hago bien sempai? -dijo en voz baja

Kurama: muy bien, pon a esa perra en su lugar -le decía desde atrás de la puerta.

Tsurugi: ¿esto es una broma verdad?

Tenma: ¿Qué le digo ahora? -le susurraba a su sempai.

Kurama: tu repite después de mi. . . -empezó a darle ''instrucciones''

Tenma: ¡se una buena pe. . .! no puedo decirle eso, se va enojar.

Tsurugi: Tenma. . . -Tsurugi estaba en frente de él-

Tenma: ayúdame sempai. . . -miro hacia donde estaba Kurama pero este ya había escapado.

Tsurugi: ¿qué decías?

Aoi: em. . . esto es. . . interesante, pero me voy-dijo y salió corriendo de ahí.

Tenma: eh. . . yo. . . era broma. . . -ríe nerviosamente.

Tsurugi: eres un tonto. . .

Tenma: perdón. . . Kurama-sempai dijo que tenia que ser más rudo.

Tsurugi: ese no es tu estilo. . . ni es mi tipo tampoco.

Tenma: entonces. . . ¿puedo solo pedirte un beso? -le dice sonriente y un poco avergonzado.

Tsurugi: eh. . . -se sonroja un poco- bueno. . . -desvía un poco su mirada.

Tenma: Tsurugi. . . -lo toma por los hombros y lo besa.

Tsurugi: ¡mn!. . . espera, no hagas eso tan de repente.

Tenma: pero te lo pregunte, además, es mas romántico así. . .

Tsurugi: te dije que no seas cursi. . .

Tenma: entonces solo besémonos.

Tsurugi: ¡que. . .! -antes de que protestara Tenma ya estaba besándolo de nuevo, asique solo se resignó y se dejó llevar.

Tenma: te amo. . . -dijo separándose un segundo y luego besándolo.

Tsurugi: Tenma. . . aquí no . . . .-dijo al sentir que lo habían empujado contra su banco y luego lo sentó en él.

Tenma: nadie nos verá, déjame besarte. . . -dijo besándolo lentamente haciendo que a Tsurugi se le escape algún suspiro de vez en cuando.

Tsurugi: Tenma. . . -paso los brazos por su cuello para profundizar el beso.

Tenma: Kyosuke. . . -acaricia su espalda y luego empieza a meter su lengua a la boca de Kyosuke.

Tsurugi: mn. . . mm. . . -muy sonrojado decide permitirle el paso-

En el aula de al lado todos estaban afuera menos Shindou que había encerrado a Kirino con él:

Kirino: no Shindou. . . -decía tratando de apartarlo de él.

Shindou: por favor. . . si aún me amas, bésame.

Kirino: no puedo. . . no lo merezco. . .

Shindou: ¿por qué dices eso?, dime de una vez. . .

Kirino: ¡bien!. . . -se cruza de brazos y lo mira durante unos segundos.

Shindou: ¿y bien?

Kirino: anoche. . . deje que Tsurugi me besara, y no hace nada al respecto. . . lo siento.

Shindou: . . . -no le mostraba ninguna expresión.

Kirino: Shindou. . .

Shindou: ahora entiendo todo. . . el porque no puedes verme a la cara, y tienes mucha razón-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Kirino: ¿a dónde vas?

Shindou: primero, voy a darle una paliza a Tsurugi, y luego, tendremos que hablar seriamente de esto. . .

Kirino: ¡no Shindou! no es su culpa, el estaba despechado, tu mismo viste su cara, solo fue un error, es por eso que ambos queríamos hablar contigo hoy, para pedirte disculpas . . . -decía con la mirada baja.

Shindou: Kirino. . . -se voltea hacia él- me mentiste, dijiste que tu y Tsurugi tenían un limite para sus jueguitos, ¿cómo puedo confiar en que no pasara se nuevo?

Kirino: no lo se. . . yo no lo haría. . . pero si tu lo haces, no volverá a pasar.

Shindou: ¿sabes?. . . no quería parecer paranoico pero, ya me veía venir una situación así. . .

Kirino: Shindou. . .

Shindou: no tienes nada que reprocharme, mis sospechas eran ciertas, la razón por la cual estoy tan tranquilo es porque ya pensé mucho en que hacer en una situación como esta. . .

Kirino: entonces. . . ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Shindou: te amo. . . asique te daré otra oportunidad, pero con un par de condiciones.

Kirino: si. . . dime.

Shindou: primero, no quiero que vuelvas a ver o hablar a Tsurugi hasta que yo lo diga, ¿estas bien con eso?

Kirino: de acuerdo. . .

Shindou: y segundo. . . -se acerca a Kirino- si realmente me amas y te arrepientes, demuéstramelo.

Kirino: Shindou. . . -sus ojos estaban llorosos y su rostro avergonzado- lo siento. . . perdóname -finalmente empieza a llorar.

Shindou: te perdono. . . -lo abraza y deja escapar también un par de lágrimas-

Kirino: pero debes saber. . . que tenia miedo de decírtelo. . . Tsurugi me convenció de hablar contigo al respecto.

Shindou: gracias por ser sincero, luego hablare con el a solas.

La tarde pasó y llegó la hora del ensayo, Kariya y Hikaru entraron juntos y se probaron sus vestuarios para los últimos detalles. Kurama era arrastrado adentro por Hamano y Hayami mientras gritaba un par de maldiciones.

Aoi: Tenma, tienes cara como si hubieras encontrado un tesoro.

Tenma: estoy feliz. . . muy feliz -decía como si estuviera flotando en una nube.

Aoi: no me digas que tu y Tsurugi ya son novios.-decía muy emocionada.

Tenma: no, pero pasamos un rato muy agradable juntos.

Aoi: eres un pervertido. . . -Tenma se sonroja-

Tenma: no es tan así.

Aoi: ¿a donde se fue él ahora?

Tenma: dijo que tenia que hablar con Shindou y Kirino-sempai.

Aoi: bien, esperémoslo adentro.

Ambos se fueron adentro mientras a unos pasos llegaba Tsurugi buscando a sus sempai con la mirada. . .

Tsurugi: Ranmaru. . . .-dijo al verlo pasar, pero este solo le dedico una mirada triste y siguió su camino- . . .

-no hables con él.

Tsurugi: Shindou. . . -frunce el ceño- al parecer te lo dijo antes.

Shindou: realmente no pensé que de verdad fueras tan lejos.

Tsurugi: supongo que debería disculparme contigo, pero al ver la cara de mi sempai no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Shindou: eres un idiota, el no tendría este problema si no fuera por tu estupidez.

Tsurugi: es cierto, fue mi culpa, asique no te atrevas a molestar a Ranmaru.

Shindou: yo soy su novio, se que es lo mejor para él, no creo que muchas personas hicieran lo que yo he hecho.

Tsurugi: es verdad, realmente tienes razón, perdonaste a tu novio después de llevar unos días de relación y ser engañado, realmente te admiro y agradezco que comprendas a Ranmaru -dice en modo bastante cínico- pero no puedes prohibirle verme.

Shindou: no puedo, pero si lo hace me molestaré y tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo para estar solo contigo.

Tsurugi: que rencoroso eres, ¿al menos puedo despedirme de él?

Shindou: no, y ni se te ocurra acercarte a él.

Tsurugi: no voy a robártelo.

Shindou: eso dijiste antes y míranos ahora.

Tsurugi: si quisiera hacerlo, el ya seria mi novio, tu ganas, no me acercare a él pero solo para que no tenga problemas contigo.

Shindou: gracias, ahora si me disculpas. . . -dijo pasando a su lado

Tsurugi: idiota. . .

Kyosuke bastante molesto y preocupado por la expresión de Kirino entró al club y se juntó con sus compañeros.

Aoi: Tsurugi. . . tengo tu vestido listo ven y pruébatelo.

Tenma: ¿esta todo bien? -Tenma apareció vestido de príncipe, un traje azul y blanco con largas botas negras, un elegante sombrero negro con una pluma roja y una capa roja también.

Tsurugi: Tenma. . . -se sonroja un poco al verlo.

Aoi: toma, ve a cambiarte. -le dijo sonriente entregándole su vestido.

Tsurugi: eh. . si

Hikaru: te ves bien Tenma.

Tenma: gracias, tu también.

Kariya: como los odio.

Hikaru: te ves bien. No te deprimas.

Kariya: ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Tenma: pareces maléfica.

Aoi: se supone que tiene que ser ella.

Kariya: ¿pero era necesario el vestido?

Aoi: claro que si, te vez genial.

Hikaru: ¿tus padres vendrán a verte?

Kariya: no me recuerdes eso. . . maldito sempai.

Tenma: no puede ser tan malo. . .

Tsurugi: em. . . Aoi. . . esta un poco ajustado en la espalda.

Aoi: ¿en serio? déjame verte ven aquí. .

Tsurugi: prefiero no hacerlo. . .

Kariya: de todos modos tendrás que hacerlo frente a muchas personas.

Hikaru: ¿no quieres ser el único de vestido verdad?

Kariya: claro, y si Tsurugi se ve mas ridículo que yo es mejor.

Tsurugi: ¿que dijiste idiota? -dice saliendo dejando a todos verlo de vestido rosa pastel con listones blancos en el corsé y una rosa en el medio y muchos hermosos detalles en dorado.

Tenma: Kyosuke. . . -se sonroja ante lo tierno y avergonzado que se ve Tsurugi- te ves muy bien.

Tsurugi: ¡claro que no! ¡este vestido es demasiado rosa!

Kariya: jajajajajajaja yo creo que es perfecto.

Hikaru: no seas malo, es un vestido muy lindo.

Kariya: no me estoy riendo del vestido.

Tsurugi: Kariya. . . -se le venia encima para ahorcarlo.

Tenma: ¡espera!, no le hagas caso Tsurugi -le dice sosteniéndolo por la cintura.

Tsurugi: no me toques con tanta confianza -le dice totalmente sonrojado

Tenma: ¡perdón! -se aparta.

Aoi: dejen de payasear, Tsurugi, acércate asi puedo arreglar eso.

Tsurugi: si. . . -dijo resignado y se fue hacia Aoi.

Aoi: tendré que hacerte mas escote, tu espalda es muy grande para cerrar el vestido atrás.

Kariya: que atrevido Tsurugi-kun. . . - le decía con una sonrisa sádica.

Tsurugi: espera que salga de este vestido y te matare.

Hikaru: por favor perdónalo -decía un poco preocupado.

Tenma: olvidaste esto Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: no me voy a poner esa peluca tan ridícula.

Aoi: me había olvidado de eso, pónsela Tenma.

Tsurugi: ¡claro que no!

Aoi: ustedes dos ayúdenme.-Hikaru y Kariya sujetaron a Tsurugi mientras Tenma y Aoi le ponías la peluca.

Tenma: solo falta esto. . . -dijo poniéndole una tiara a un molesto Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: púdranse todos -decía cruzado de brazos sentado en una silla.

En la otra punta del salón:

Shindou: gracias Akane, lo traeré todo listo el día de la obra -dijo recibiendo las partituras que tenia que grabar.

Akane: eso es todo, ahora terminare el vestido de Kirino-san.

Shindou: ¿dónde esta?

Akane: esta probándoselo.

Kirino: me siento estúpido. . . -dijo saliendo detrás de unas cortinas con un sencillo vestido de magas largas, lila y blanco con detalles violetas y una flor blanca en el corsé.

Shindou: ¿de que hablas? -dijo impresionado- te vez hermoso.

Kirino: gracias. . . -dijo sonrojándose.

Akane: toma -le entrega una tiara plateada.

Shindou: si te sueltas el cabello te veras mejor. . .

Kirino: ni hablar.

Shindou: por favor -dijo acercándose y empezando a retirar las ligas que lo sostenían- ¿lo ves? -le coloca la tiara.

Aoi: waaa que envidia, Kirino-san se ve mejor que nosotras. . .

Akane: Aoi-chan, ¿ya terminaron son sus vestuarios?

Aoi: asi es, solo arregle un poco el de Tsurugi porque su espalda era muy grande y no entraba el del vestido.

Akane: ya veo, pero ¿esta solucionado?

Aoi: si, acabo de terminar, todo listo.

Shindou: Kirino. . .

Kirino: ¿si? . . . -Shindou lo mira y suspira.

Shindou: puedes ir a verlo si quieres.

Kirino: ¿estas seguro?

Shindou: si. . . dejémoslo en el pasado, confió plenamente en ti.

Kirino: Shindou. . . realmente eres todo un Romeo. . . -lo besa- no merezco algo así, gracias.

Shindou: pero. . . lo estoy vigilando -le dice entrecerrando los ojos.

Kirino: por supuesto -se va hacia donde esta segundo año.

En el otro lado:

Tenma: te ves bien, no te angusties.

Tsurugi: no puedo. . . ¿que dirá mi hermano, o peor, mi padre?. . . -decía con un aura depresiva.

-seguramente te sacaran muchas fotos.

Tenma: Kirino-san -dijo no muy animado.

Tsurugi: Ranmaru. . . -dijo parándose- ¿estas bien. . .? -se detuvo a verlo un momento- te ves. . .hermoso. . . -dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Kirino: gracias. . . tu te vez muy raro.

Tsurugi: lo se. Ni hablar.

Tenma: Kirino-san, realmente parece una chica.

Kariya: en verdad. . . -de quedo embobado un momento bajo la molesta mirada de Hikaru.

Kirino: no me es muy halagador pero es cierto.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué pasó con Shindou?

Kirino: bueno, creo que es mas compresivo de lo que me merezco. . .

Tsurugi: ¿el te dejo venir sin que se lo pidieras?

Kirino: así es. . .

Tsurugi: valla, realmente te ama.

Kirino: así es -dijo viendo de reojo donde estaba Shindou.

Tsurugi: me alegro por ti. . . -dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

Kirino: Kyosuke. . . -corresponde a su abrazo- lamento que te metieras en todo esto.

Tsurugi: bueno, no nos amigamos mucho que digamos de todos modos. . .

Kirino: ¿Qué le dijiste? -dijo separándose un poco.

Tsurugi: bueno. . . lo que no le dije fue que lo sentía.

Kirino: Kyosuke. . . -lo miro en forma reprobatoria.

-suficiente visita por hoy. . . -dijo separándolos a ambos.

Kirino: Shindou. . . perdón.

Shindou: no te disculpes, solo vamos, el ensayo va a terminar.

Kirino: adiós chicos -dijo yéndose de la mano con Shindou.

Tenma: también debería irme, ahora que lo recuerdo el director llamó a mi casa asique estaré en problemas de nuevo.

Tsurugi: te lo merecías por escribir poemas tan horribles.

Aoi: oye me esforcé mucho en hacerlos.

Tsurugi: como sea, me voy a cambiar.

Hikaru: también yo. . .

Aoi: todos cámbiense ya, cuando terminen dejare los vestuarios aquí listos para el estreno.

Hikaru: por cierto Kariya, si vuelves a ver así a Kirino no te voy a hablar por un mes -le dijo en un tono molesto y entro a su cambiador.

Kariya:. . . si, lo siento -empezó a cambiarse.

Después de que todo se cambiaron Aoi se quedó ordenando los vestuarios y la escenografía con otros chicos. Afuera un molesto Hikaru iba caminando seguido de un cabizbajo Kariya que parecía un perro con la cola entre las patas.

Tsurugi: ¡Tenma! -dijo antes de que este se valla.

Tenma: Tsurugi, ¿Qué pasa?

Tsurugi: ya que no tienes tu celular -lo besa- podríamos quedarnos un rato juntos antes de que te vallas.

Tenma: claro. . . -lo toma de la mano y empiezan a caminar.

Tsurugi: ¿quieres comer algo? -ve a su sempai parado en la entrada a punto de subir al auto de Shindou- ¡adiós Ranmaru!

Kirino: ¡adiós Kyosuke, adiós Tenma!

Tenma: . . . -sigue sin responder-

Tsurugi: Tenma. . . ¿estas enojado con Kirino?

Tenma: no.

Tsurugi: ¿seguro?

Tenma: si

Tsurugi: bueno, para que lo sepas, fui yo quien lo beso a él por sorpresa, asique no le guardes rencor, ya ha tenido muchos problemas.

Tenma: lo se.

Tsurugi: bien, si lo dices asi -Tenma se detiene de repente-

Tenma: ¿Cómo quieras que lo diga? ¿acaso debo estar feliz?

Tsurugi: no, pero ya dejamos en claro que nos olvidaríamos de todo.

Tenma: perdóname, pero es difícil verte que sigas llevándote tan bien con él después de todo lo que ha pasado. . .

Tsurugi: ya se lo que estas insinuando, te diré lo mismo que a Shindou, si quisiera a Kirino como novio, el ya estaría conmigo.

Tenma: ¿eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?

Tsurugi: te amo.

Tenma: bueno, puedo ponerme feliz con eso. -vuelve a tomar la mano de Tsurugi y continúan caminando.

Tsurugi: tonto. . .

Tenma: por cierto, yo también te amo.

Mas tarde en la habitación de Shindou:

Shindou: Kirino. . . quédate aquí este fin de semana.

Kirino: de acuerdo, si tu quieres.

Shindou: ven aquí. . . -cierra la puerta detrás de él y empieza a besarlo- te amo.

Kirino: yo también.

Shindou: te amo tanto que no podría dejarte ir por nada. . . -lo levanta en brazos estilo princesa.

Kirino: ¿Qué haces?

Shindou: voy a demostrarte cuanto te amo -dice poniéndolo sobre su enorme cama-

Kirino: ¿quieres hacerlo ya? -sonrojándose un poco.

Shindou: Kirino. . . no te van a quedar ganas de besar a otro-le susurra al oído y luego se pone encima de él.

Kirino: Shindou. . . no seas tan rudo.

Shindou: no lo se, creo que tengo derecho a ser rudo contigo hoy. . .

Kirino: . . . -se ponía nervioso mientras Shindou empezaba a quitarle la ropa.

Shindou: descuida. . . solo bromeo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tenma, 09:30 PM

Aki: ¡TENMA! ¿¡como es eso de que te sacaron del aula desde hace ya varios días!? ¿¡te parecen horas de llegar?! ¡te estas portando muy mal!

Así empezó otro largo discurso al pobre de Tenma.

* * *

**Al fin lo subí, tenia mucho que estudiar, perdón la demora, espero que les guste, ya queda poco para el estreno de las obras!**

**¿Qué va a pasar entre Tenma y Kyosuke? ¿Mas celos? ¿Yuichi avergonzara a su hermano? ¿Mido y Hiro avergonzarán a Kariya? ¿Qué paso entre Kirino y Shindou? ¿Quiénes vienen al ver la obra?**

**En el próximo capítulo, que seguro subo el mes que viene, estas respuestas y mas. Bye!**


	9. Hoy no hay principes

**Se acerca el final! :D No se si es bueno o malo para ustedes :P**

**Vamos a darle un descanso a los chicos un día antes de la obra.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Hoy no hay príncipes. **(y si, te digo principalmente a ti, Tsurugi)

Casa de Shindou, 11:00 AM.

Kirino estaba despertando de a poco mientras escuchaba la música de Shindou. Abrió lentamente los ojos y reconoció la figura de su novio en el piano, al parecer estaba muy concentrado tocando y no noto que estaba despierto, suspiró y cerro los ojos de nuevo para disfrutar la canción. Después de un rato, Shindou terminó la melodía.

Kirino: al parecer...-dijo llamando su atención- prefieres estar con ese piano que en la cama con tu novio...-dijo bromeando.

Shindou: ¿no tuviste suficiente, eh? -dijo sonriendo de forma pervertida.

Kirino: ¡¿qué te pasa?! -dijo sonrojado ocultando su rostro en la almohada.

Shindou: es broma... -dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama- pero... puedes tomarlo como quieras, y después me avisas.

Kirino: ¡Shindou! ¿qué pasó con mi chico tímido?, se supone que yo debo avergonzarte a ti...-dijo mirándolo con una mueca de espanto.

Shindou: ¿me tienes miedo Ranmaru? -dijo riéndose de su avergonzada cara.

Kirino: cállate y pásame algo para cubrirme...

Shindou: no lo hagas por mi, eres hermoso desnudo...

Kirino: basta, ya no es gracioso...-decía evitando mirarlo.

Shindou: ¿estas enojado?...-dijo preocupándose un poco.

Kirino: no... solo me molesta que se me hayan invertido los papeles.

Shindou: ¿por qué lo dices? ¿querías ir arriba? -le pregunta como si nada.

Kirino: no me refiero... olvídalo, mejor tomare un baño.

Shindou: toma -le da una bata- ¿necesitas ayuda?

Kirino: ¿por qué lo...? -se paraliza al intentar pararse y sentir un fuerte dolor en su parte posterior-

Shindou: Kirino... estas temblando...-lo mira sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Kirino: ¡ya lo se! -le grita bastante histérico- maldito... ya verás...-dice mientras se pone la bata y empieza a caminar muy despacio sosteniéndose de todo a su paso.

Shindou: me dijiste que no estabas enojado... -dice un poco temeroso de ser golpeado.

Kirino: descuida, solo necesito caminar un poco...-dice entrando a duras penas al baño-

Shindou: bien... dime si necesitas algo...-Kirino no le responde- ¿habré sido muy rudo? -se pregunta en voz alta recordando lo sucedido.

Kirino: por cierto -dice asomándose desde la puerta- estuviste... muy bien -cierra la puerta rápidamente para ocultar su rostro todo rojo.

Shindou: ah... q-que bueno que te gusto...-ríe tontamente mientras se sonroja fuertemente- mejor ya no voy a pensar en eso...

Dentro del baño, Kirino sentía que le dolía hasta el alma con cada movimiento, ponía caras muy graciosas mientras entraba al agua tibia de la bañera. Luego de unos minutos, recostó la cabeza en el borde ya más relajado y accidentalmente se le venían pequeñas escenas, se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de todas las cosas vergonzosas que había hecho, sobre todos los sonidos que se le escaparon, ni hablar de como se habrá visto su cara y sus gestos.

Recordó la parte en ambos llegaron al clímax y hundió su cabeza bajo el agua, como ocultándose de alguien que hubiera podido ver sus pensamientos, que vergonzoso... si alguien lo viera moriría, solo con Shindou podría llegar a tener tan íntima relación. Relación... eso le recordó la otra persona con la que tenía un lazo especial, Tsurugi, y recordó la apuesta que habían hecho su mejor amigo y su novio esa semana, la cual ''ganó'' Tsurugi, y sintió ganas de llamarlo, después de todo una promesa es una promesa, pero su relación había estado complicada últimamente...aunque con lo de anoche tal vez Shindou sedería un poco... volvió a sonrojarse por ese pensamiento.

Kirino: ¡basta Ranmaru! - se reprochó solo y se paró para salir del agua, mala idea, el movimiento brusco le quitó su alivio temporal- rayos... -dijo sintiendo vergüenza de él mismo.

En ese tiempo que Kirino se bañaba, Shindou aprovechaba para terminar de grabar las canciones que le pidió Akane, ahora que estaba todo listo para el gran estreno, tenia todo el fin de semana para... o no. Se quedó congelado un segundo cuando desde algún lado de su mente escuchó las palabras de Tsurugi -¡se lo que el fin de semana!- haciendo eco en su cabeza... cierto que había perdido esa apuesta.

Shindou: rayos...-una pequeña vena se formaba en su frente- ni lo sueñes...-decía como si este lo fuera a escuchar.

En eso escucha sonar el celular de Ranmaru, se fija en la pantalla quien era y, si no fuera porque podía controlar su rabia, casi lanza en celular por el balcón de su cuarto. Hablando del diablo... Tsurugi Kyosuke figuraba en la pantalla como Kyo-kun 3

Shindou: ¡Ranmaru! -dijo apretando cada vez más el celular- te están llamando...- decía tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Kirino: ¿puedes atender tu? -dijo desde el baño.

Shindou: bien...- medio molesto atendió,¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle un corazoncito en su nombre? -hola -dijo de muy mala gana.

Tsurugi: ¿ahora también revisas su teléfono?, que poca confianza...-dijo cínicamente.

Shindou: ¿Qué quieres? - hablaba de forma cortante.

Tsurugi: quiero hablar con mi sempai favorito, no te decepciones, no eres tu... -dijo en tono ''serio''.

Shindou: ¿no te dije que no lo hables?

Tsurugi: ¿y que te da el poder de decirme con quien puedo hablar?

Shindou: adiós .

Tsurugi: espera, tu y yo hicimos una apuesta. Iré por mi sempai ahora, recuerda que te toca pagar -corta.

Shindou: tsk... estúpido -Kirino sale del baño.

Kirino: ¿quién era?

Shindou: tu amigo.

Kirino: ¿Kyosuke?, ¿que quería? -preguntaba como si nada mientras se secaba el cabello.

Shindou: dijo que vendrá a buscarte para su cita... ¿recuerdas?

Kirino: si, de hecho, quería preguntarte sobre eso... ¿esta todo bien, no?

Shindou: ¿lo que quieres saber es si confió en ti para dejarte la tarde solo con Tsurugi?

Kirino: si...

Shindou: ¿quieres ir con él? -le preguntó viéndolo seriamente.

Kirino: no me mires así...- desvía la mirada- y si, si quiero ir.

Shindou: hmp... entonces ve, esta bien... -se cruza de brazos-

Kirino: ¿estas seguro?... no iré si tu no quieres -lo mira preocupado.

Shindou: no puedo hacer eso... aunque me moleste, ya te perdoné y te di otra oportunidad. No voy a separarte de las otras personas que te quieren, porque se que a pesar de todo... Tsurugi también, te quiere...

Kirino: pues... no suenas muy convencido.

Shindou: no quiero que vayas con él. Pero no me enojaré contigo si lo haces, una promesa es una promesa...-suspira.

Kirino: Shindou... -se acerca a él- te amo... mas que a otra cosa.

Shindou: lo se, es por eso que no me enojaré contigo.

Kirino: solo iré si me prometes algo.

Shindou: ¿Qué cosa? -dice sin mirarlo aún

Kirino: que me demostrarás lo mucho que me extrañaste luego...-le dice al oído.

Shindou: lo haré, mientras tanto... -lo arrincona contra el piano- te mostraré lo celoso que estoy en este momento... -empieza a besarlo.

Kirino: mm... Shindou...no toques ahí...ah- empieza a gemir mientras siente las manos de Shindou acariciar sus piernas y besos en el cuello.

Shindou: perdón... mejor vístete primero- dice separándose un poco-

Kirino: si... ¿me devuelves mis piernas? -decía al notar que no había soltado sus muslos.

Shindou: lo siento... es involuntario... -se sonroja y sale del cuarto- te daré algo de privacidad.

Kirino: si, gracias... -cuenta hasta 15 y luego toma su celular y vuelve a llamar a Tsurugi, escucha el molesto tono hasta que lo atiende.

Tsurugi: ¿eres tu sempai? -dice directamente.

Kirino: hola chico malo, deja de molestar a mi novio -dice riendo a lo ultimo.

Tsurugi: no se a que te refieres, yo siempre me porto bien.

Kirino: como digas...¿dónde estas?

Tsurugi: a unas cuadras, ¿ya estas listo?

Kirino: ¡Kyosuke! no te dije si podías venir.

Tsurugi: yo sabia que ibas a hacerlo, después de todo, no puedes pasar un día sin verme...

Kirino: jaja ya cállate, de todos modos Shindou esta... medio de acuerdo.

Tsurugi: supongo que yo estoy en el otro medio... ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?

Kirino: acabo de darme un baño, estaba por vestirme pero decidí hablar contigo en privado antes de que pase algo inesperado.

Tsurugi: mm, eso suena sexy.

Kirino: deja de bromear, no hagas ningún gesto ni digas nada que provoque a Shindou cuando llegues.

Tsurugi: relájate, voy a buscarte a ti, no a pelear con Takuto.

Kirino: gracias Kyosuke, mejor empiezo a vestirme.

Tsurugi: sempai...le diré a tu novio que me estas provocando.

Kirino: ¡ya basta tonto! -se sonroja y cuelga- ese terco, espero que se trague sus ganas de pelear cuando llegue...

Mientras Kirino comienza a vestirse y Tsurugi se acerca cada vez más, abajo Shindou trataba de aliviar su histeria a través de los deliciosos pasteles, bocadillos, chocolates, galletas, dulces y demás cosas que había. (pobre, yo hago lo mismo)

Sirvienta: joven Shindou... si come muy rápido podría enfermar del estómago.

Shindou: sírveme más té...

Sirvienta: eh.. si señor.

Shindou: en verdad... lo detesto.

Mayordomo: joven Shindou, ha llegado un jovencito que dice querer ver a su amigo Ranmaru...

Shindou: si, lo estaba esperando, tráelo aquí.

Mayordomo: si, ahora mismo voy...

Shindou termina de beber su té, traga como si tuviera una piedra, y luego de pedirle más té a la sirvienta dirige su mirada a la puerta esperando a que entre ''esa persona''

Tsurugi: sempai...-dice entrando y dirigiéndole una falsa mirada de amabilidad- buenos días.

Shindou: toma asiento... Ranmaru no tarda en bajar.

Tsurugi se sienta frente a él, tenia una sonrisa estúpida, según Shindou, en su rostro. Venia vestido con unos ajustados jeans negros, un par de botas cortas, negras, de cuero y con pequeñas hebillas que le daba ese toque de chico malo, una camisa negra con finas líneas verticales color gris oscuro, mangas largas pero arremangadas y desprendida los dos primeros botones.

Shindou: puedes servirte algo si quieres...-decía sin mirarlo.

Tsurugi: no gracias sempai, no quiero llenarme antes de salir.

Shindou: toma...-extendió su mano enseñándole bastante dinero- mas te vale llevarlo a un lugar decente.

Tsurugi: claro...-dice tomándolo- no tienes que preocuparte, lo trataré como si fuera mi Julieta.

Shindou: si lo vas a ver desde ese punto de vista, mejor pasen el día como dos amigas, Julieta y la bella durmiente.

Tsurugi: tal vez, la verdad ese papel no me va -Kirino entra y los mira a ambos.

Kirino: ¿todo en orden? -preguntó un poco preocupado, se sentía tensión en el ambiente.

Tsurugi: Ranmaru...-se para- te ves bien.

Kirino: gracias, tu también -le dice con una sonrisa.

Shindou: no te preocupes Ranmaru, ya puedes irte si quieres -se para y camina hacia él- te llamaré más tarde.

Kirino: si...-lo besa- nos vemos mañana...

Shindou: ¿mañana?

Tsurugi: Así es, invitaré a sempai a dormir, no tienes de que preocuparte, dormiré con mi hermano -decía mientras empezaba a ir hacia la puerta.

Shindou: Ranmaru... prométeme algo.

Kirino: si Shindou, dime.

Shindou: no quiero que duermas en la misma cama que Tsurugi.

Kirino: no lo haré... te lo prometo.

Shindou: confío en ti. -lo abraza y comienza a besarlo-

Kirino: Takuto...nos van a ver.

Shindou: perdona, te ves muy lindo... eso me molesta.

Kirino: Takuto...-dice sonriendo ante el comportamiento infantil.

Shindou: mejor ve...

Kirino: si, nos vemos. -le da un último beso y se va saludándolo con una mano y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Después de salir ambos de la casa de Shindou, empiezan a caminar en dirección al centro comercial.

Kirino: Kyosuke, ¿no habrás molestado a Shindou verdad?

Tsurugi: ¿más de lo que le molesta verme? para nada -dijo irónicamente.

Kirino: ¡Kyosuke! ,ay Dios, no tienes remedio, no debí haber venido...

Tsurugi: ¿por qué? -se detiene y lo mira seriamente- ¿acaso él no confía en ti?

Kirino: si pero... siento que estoy haciendo lo que quiero con él.

Tsurugi: me dijiste que ya lo habían arreglado, ¿por qué estas tan inseguro? Shindou ha demostrado que te ama de una forma indiscutible.

Kirino: ¿será así de verdad? o en realidad, tal vez, no le importe demasiado...

Tsurugi: ¡cállate!, ¡estas pensando tonterías! ¡tu lo conoces mejor que yo y te sientes inseguro! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Kirino: es cierto, lo conozco demasiado, es por eso que comprendo por qué me perdono, es solo que...

Tsurugi: solo que...

Kirino: yo no me he perdonado a mi... yo no lo haría.

Tsurugi: Ranmaru...-pone las manos sobre sus hombros- deja de comerte la cabeza, tus ojos son muy lindos para opacarlos de esa manera...-le sonríe- Vive el presente, como quiere Shindou-san.

Kirino: Kyosuke...-se quita las manos de los hombros- gracias... pero no me mires de esa forma, me recuerda lo apuesto que eres.

Tsurugi: perdona, pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado -le dice bromeando y guiñándole un ojo.

Kirino: de acuerdo, mejor sigamos...-dice entre risas-

Tsurugi: sempai...-le rodea los hombros con un brazo- ¿te molesta?, es que no creo que me dejes tomarte de la mano ahora...

Kirino: no digas eso...-recuesta su cabeza en hombro de Tsurugi- jamás me molestaría, pero así también me gusta.

Tsurugi: de acuerdo, por cierto... te ves muy bien, me gusta como se te el lila -dice mientras ambos están caminando.

Kirino: tu estas bastante elegante hoy... ¿qué pasó con Tenma? -dio en el clavo con esa pregunta, poniendo la cara de Tsurugi un poco roja.

Tsurugi: ¿Q-Qué tiene que ver eso con como me vista? -desvió la vista al otro lado.

Kirino: ¿esta castigado verdad? -le preguntó con un gesto de que era obvio.

Tsurugi: eh... si.

Kirino: ¿pasaste por su casa antes verdad?

Tsurugi: verás...-empieza a relatarle-

Flash Back: mismo día, una hora antes:

Tsurugi, bastante arreglado, se encontraba a unos pasos de la casa de Tenma, la verdad, estaba congelado, ¿dónde se fue esa confianza de hace unos minutos cuándo se decidió a venir?... estúpidos nervios.

Se armó de valor y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta que, con cada paso, le parecía que más descendía la temperatura y se preguntaba,¿Qué rayos era eso?, todo culpa de su hermano que lo despertó temprano porque tenia que ir a algún lugar y no encontraba sus llaves. Ahora no tenía nada mejor que hacer que estar ahí parado como una quinceañera nerviosa mirando el timbre, como si éste se fuera a tocar por sí solo. Suspiró resignado calmando el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y finalmente apretó el bendito botón.

Escuchó la voz de Tenma -¡enseguida voy!- y el maldito rubor aparecía de nuevo, la temperatura en su columna vertebral volvió a bajar y con cada paso que escuchaba dar al alegre chico, sentía que su corazón latía mas rápido y fuerte.

Tenma: ¡Buenos días! -dijo alegremente al abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al instante- ¡Tsurugi! -grito y cerró la puerta de inmediato dejando a Tsurugi medio confundido.

Tsurugi: ¿qué rayos le pasa?...-se pregunto en voz alta mientras una gota corría por su cabeza.

Tenma: ¡lo siento!, ¡espera un minuto!, ¡no te vayas! -se escucha desde adentro y luego pasos corriendo.

Tsurugi: ok... -se apoya en la pared y se pone a mirar el cielo- un momento...-cambia su expresión de repente y se pone serio- nii-san... ¡¿me has abandonado de nuevo verdad!? -dijo apretando su puño y haciendo una cara de ''rabia'' bastante graciosa- ya verás, le diré a mamá cuando vuelva que has salido sin permiso...hmp.

Mientras Tsurugi se fastidiaba por darse cuenta de que su hermano había aprovechado la oportunidad de que sus padres no estaban para escaparse otra vez, y encima, lo había dejado solo, ¡otra vez!, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente. Tenma miró medio preocupado la molesta expresión de Tsurugi, parece que a Tsurugi no le gustaba esperar, pero no iba a atenderlo en pijamas...

Tenma: Tsurugi-kun... ¿te has enojado?

Tsurugi: ¿qué?...-reacciona al ver a Tenma en la puerta- no, no me hagas caso... solo recordé algo que me molesta.

Tenma: oh,ya veo... y, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Tsurugi: yo... quería verte, eso es todo...

Tenma: Tsurugi...-sonríe y cierra la puerta tras de él- ¿sabes?, estoy castigado asique no podré salir este fin de semana pero...-se para en puntas de pie y acerca su rostro a Tsurugi- al venir me has alegrado el día...

Tsurugi: ¿ah si?... -dijo poniéndose nervioso mientras Tenma cerraba los ojos y acercaba su boca- yo... yo...

Tenma: te ves muy guapo...-rompe la poca distancia y besa suavemente sus labios haciéndolo estremecerse-

Tsurugi: gracias... bueno, es una lastima que estés castigado porque quería invitare a saa...lir -dijo recordando algo de pronto abriendo grandemente sus ojos.

Tenma: ¿Qué pasa? te has quedado muy callado de repente...-dijo levantando una ceja.

Tsurugi: es que... recordé algo muy importante que debía hacer hoy...-dijo sonriendo de lado.

Tenma: ¿qué cosa? -dijo colgándose de su cuello.

Tsurugi: em... no debería decirte, lo vas a tomar mal.

Tenma: ¿por qué? ¿Qué podría ser tan malo para que...-es interrumpido por un beso de Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: es que... -se separa de él y retrocede unos pasos- tengo una cita con Kirino-sempai desde hoy hasta mañana... -dice viendo un poco preocupado como el aura de Tenma empieza ponerse oscura- ¡no te enojes! ¡no es lo que crees! es que Shindou y yo... -trataba de explicarse mientras sudaba frio.

Tenma: ni modo, de todas formas yo no puedo salir. -dijo viéndolo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y azotando la puerta.

Tsurugi: rayos...

Fin del flash back.

Tsurugi: y bueno... henos aquí.

Kirino: vaya, vaya...- detiene su paso y lo mira colocando las manos sobre la cintura- osea que si Tenma no estaría castigado te hubieras olvidado de mi... hmp, y aun así te atreves a reclamarme que te preste más atención, degenerado. -comienza a caminar entrando en el cine que había en ese enorme lugar.

Tsurugi: ¿degenerado? ¿a que viene eso?, ¡oye! no te enfades sempai... ¡espérame! -dijo corriendo tras él.

Kirino: ahora estoy ofendido, si quieres que me reconcilie contigo tendrás que conquistarme de nuevo ...-dice guiñándole un ojo.

Tsurugi: genial... ya vas a empezar con tus juegos de nuevo...-dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cara.

Kirino: ¿Quién eres tu por cierto? -dijo fingiendo que nunca se habían visto.

Tsurugi: no seas cruel...-dijo comenzando a fastidiarse-

Mientras Tsurugi intentaba darle sus mañas a Kirino, cerca de ahí paseaba un par de tortolos, mas bien conocidos como Kariya y Hikaru, que paseaban de la mano por ahí.

Hikaru: Kariya-kun...¿nos son Tsurugi y Kirino? -dijo señalando al lugar.

Kariya: wow...-dijo viendo a Kirino vestido con esa camisa lila, mangas cortas, ajustada, y unos pantalones cortos color blanco también ajustado y unos borcegos cortos blancos también con unos 4 centímetros de taco- definitivamente son ellos...

Hikaru: ¿pero que hacen juntos de nuevo?, si Tenma se entera... o Shindou.

Kariya: me pregunto si Shindou lo sabe... ¿por qué no lo averiguamos?, Tenma debe enterarse, es nuestro amigo...-dice sonriéndole falsamente a Hikaru.

Hikaru: iremos solo porque tienes algo de razón, es tu última advertencia, ¡deja de acosar a Kirino-san! -dijo empezando a caminar hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

Kariya: ¡no es eso! -dijo sonrojándose y caminando tras él-

Mientras tanto, con estos dos que se llevaban la mirada de varios, Kirino sentado en una silla jugando al ''ofendido'', mientras a su lado Tsurugi trataba de hacer que lo mire a la cara.

Tsurugi: Kirino-san...

Kirino: no.

Tsurugi: Kirino-kun...

Kirino: no.

Tsurugi: Ranmaru...

Kirino: ¡no!

Tsurugi: ... ¿Ran-chan? -dijo sonrojándose.

Kirino: mm... no.

Tsurugi: ¡yo que se!... ¿Julieta-san?

Kirino: NO, definitivamente no.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué debo decirte entonces? ya no es divertido.

Kirino: solo quería fastidiarte un rato -se para- eres tan tierno cundo te desesperas...

Tsurugi: Te gusta el sufrimiento, ¿eres masoquista?

Kirino: no seas atrevido con tu sempai... vamos, quiero ver esa película -dice tomando su mano y parándose.

Tsurugi: lo que tu quieras...

-¿no son tiernos? -dijo una voz sorprendiéndolos por detrás.

Kirino: Kariya... ¿Qué quieres?

Kariya: solo vine a ver una película con mi novio, al igual que Tsurugi...-dijo mirando al otro.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué insinúas? ¿acaso quieres hacerme enfadar de nuevo? aún no te cobre la de la otra vez.

Kariya: no se de que hablas, además, yo solo estoy bromeando, ¿Qué es lo que insinúas que yo insinuó? realmente no entiendo, ¿puedes explicarme? -dijo con su típica sonrisa de ''yo no rompo un plato''

Kirino: olvídalo Tsurugi, este chico esta obsesionado con fastidiarme...

Tsurugi: un momento... ¿cómo puedes hacer eso frente a tu novio?

Kariya: ¿a qué te refieres?

Tsurugi: no te hagas, Kirino y yo somos muy buenos amigos, pero en cambio tu siempre buscas algo de él... ¿no será que te gusta?-le dice viéndolo de forma acusadora-

Kariya: ¡no digas eso! ¿¡quién podría?! -lo mira y se sonroja- con él...

Tsurugi: pues... media escuela lo hace, pero no te alteres, solo estaba bromeando...-le sonríe ''amablemente'' y se va con Kirino.

Kariya: tsk, tonterías...vámonos.

Hikaru: Kariya...

Kariya: ¿Qué pasa?... oye, no le hagas caso... es un tonto, decir algo como eso es una falta de respeto-Hikaru le interrumpe.

Hikaru: ¿no lo olvidaste verdad? -esta pregunta sorprende a Kariya que debía la vista y se queda callado- ya veo...-comienza a caminar en dirección contraria.

Kariya: espera, ¿a donde vas? ¿en serio dejaras que nuestra primera cita se arruine por esta tontería?

Hikaru: ¡no es una tontería! tu me dijiste que te habías olvidado de él, que te habías dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero si realmente fuera así no te hubiera importado lo que esté, o no, haciendo Kirino-sempai-suspira- Acéptalo de una vez , sigues siendo tan obstinado, no quieres aceptar que el no siente por ti ni la mitad de lo que tu sientes por él... olvídalo, lo nuestro no funcionará mientras sigas enamorado de él.

Kariya: Hikaru... -lo mira pero no sabe que responderle-

Hikaru: vaya... ¿en realidad dije la verdad?, que pena, tenía la esperanza de estar totalmente equivocado y me dijeras lo mucho que se supone que me amas -dijo con una mirada triste.

Kariya: lo acepto, tienes razón. Y yo te amo, pero...

Hikaru: Asique hay un pero...

Kariya: no es fácil para mi olvidarlo, si puedes entenderme...

Hikaru: no puedo hacerlo, entiéndeme tu a mí, ¿cómo te sentirías si la situación fuera la revés?

Kariya: ¡no me digas esas cosas!

Hikaru: ¡¿por que?!

Kariya: ¡porque nose que rayos decirte para conformarte! -dice ya desesperado.

Hikaru: dos palabras es todo lo que necesito ahora...

Kariya: te amo...

Hikaru: no son esas.

Kariya: ¿Qué quieres?

Hikaru: tampoco esas, olvídalo -se va-

Kariya: ¡¿que hay de nuestra relación?! -le grita mientras trata de seguirlo

Hikaru: ¿¡y tu que crees!? -se da la vuelta y le grita, luego sale corriendo.

Kariya: Hikaru...-dice mientras lo ve alejarse- lo siento... -en ese momento se da cuenta de las palabras mágicas, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes, realmente Hikaru necesitaba esas palabras después de todo lo que había pasado por su culpa, y él, necesitaba urgentemente decírselo, no porque había descubierto las dos palabras que quería oír, sino porque en realidad lo sentía y se daba cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo- Hikaru... yo... realmente lo siento, perdóname -dijo en voz baja soltando una lagrima.

Dentro del cine la película estaba por empezar, Tsurugi estaba sentado en la quinta fila junto a Kirino, en medio de ellos había un gran pote de palomitas de maíz y el baso de Kirino.

Tsurugi: ¿ya se te paso tu enojo Ranmaru-kun? -le dijo de forma irónica.

Kirino: si me hablas de esa forma empezare de nuevo.

Tsurugi: no, no, perdóname, todo menos eso...

Kirino: hmp, tonto...-dijo y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Tsurugi mientras empezaba la película.

Esta película sobre piratas y monstruos era un poco aburrida, al menos para Kirino que no le gustaba mucho ese género. Tsurugi, por su parte estaba lo suficientemente entretenido, tomó un poco de su gaseosa, pero al sentir el gusto distinto se dio cuenta de que era la de Kirino.

Tsurugi: perdón, me confundí -dijo dejándola en su lugar y tomando la suya que estaba del otro lado.

Kirino: ¿es que no te cansas de robarme besos? -Tsurugi casi escupe todo al escucharlo tan cerca de él.

Tsurugi: sempai, no me hagas eso -dijo avergonzado

Kirino: me encanta tu cara avergonzada...además no puedes reclamarme.

Tsurugi: no me lo recuerdes... estamos en un lugar muy comprometedor.

Kirino: ¿que insinúas? -dijo separándose.

Tsurugi: no te alteres, solo digo que estamos en un lugar oscuro, con personas alrededor que no están precisamente viendo la película, y en una escena bastante... bueno.

Kirino: si, es horrible...-dice viendo la pantalla.

Tsurugi: y la verdad... no puedo prometer que no te besaría de nuevo.

Kirino: ¿qué dices? -dice viéndolo confundido

Tsurugi: no es cierto -le saca la lengua-

Kirino: ¡tonto! ¡no me asustes así! pensé que me ibas a decir que estabas enamorado de mí...

Tsurugi: lo dices como si fuera algo terrible.

Kirino: lo es, yo amo a Shindou, y si me dijeras algo como eso no sabría que responderte...

Tsurugi: mejor olvidémonos de eso.

Kirino: si...-vuelve a recostar la cabeza en su hombro- aún así... -besa su mejilla- puedo seguir haciendo esto...

Tsurugi: mientras tu celoso novio no te vea.

Kirino: si escuchara lo que acabamos de hablar me encerraría en su sótano.

Tsurugi: ¿es tan asi?

Kirino: si, anoche me dijo que aunque lo engañara no renunciaría a mi porque me ama demasiado, que prefería que vivamos los dos solos lejos de todo...

Tsurugi: nose si eso es romántico o perturbador...

Kirino: envidioso... tu porque no pudiste estar con Tenma-kun

Tsurugi: cállate, se quedó muy molesto porque me vine a buscarte.

Kirino: si, seguro me sigue odiando, igual que Hikaru.

Tsurugi: que Kariya se encargue de él, yo hablo con Tenma para que no te odie, siempre me hecho la culpa a mí mismo para que quedes bien...

Kirino: que buen amigo eres...-besa su mejilla repetida veces.

Tsurugi: Ranmaru, me apenas...

Kirino: ¿no me habías dicho que te gustaba?

-¡¿que significa eso Tsurugi?!

Tsurugi: ¿eh?

Kirino: que no sea Shindou,que no sea Shindou,que no sea Shindou,que no sea Shindou...-repitió en voz baja.

Ambos giran la vista para encontrarse la cara escandalizada de Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu: me dijiste que te gustaba Tenma...-le decía mientras miraba a Kirino con odio.

Tsurugi: no lo mires así, no lo malinterpretes y no digas ni una sola palabra al respecto...

Hakuryuu: ¿Cómo no puedo malinterpretarlo si me dices eso?

Tsurugi: solo hazme caso, no quiero tener mas problemas de los que tengo.

Hakuryuu: bien, pero si juegas a eso con todos tus amigos, ¿por que no lo haces conmigo también?

Tsurugi: lo siento, solo Kirino, Tenma y mi hermano tienen tales privilegios.

Hakuryuu: tsk, aburrido.

Kirino: ese chico tan guapo esta enamorado de ti, que suertudo eres...-le dice dándole un codazo.

Tsurugi: eso duele... y ya deja de mirar chicos -le reprocha.

Kirino: celosito...se lo diré a Tenma-lo mira con picardía.

Tsurugi: el ya lo sabe, además, puedo decirle a Shindou que te gusta mi hermano y este bobo.

Hakuryuu: ¿Qué dijiste? -dice ofendido

Kirino: claro que no, además es una broma, entre tu hermano y yo solo bromeamos para ver tu cara de celos.

Tsurugi: ¡yo no me pongo celoso!

Kirino y Hakuryuu: claro que si, ¿a quien crees que engañas? -dicen al unísono.

Tsurugi: ¿y tu que sabes?, rayos, no hago mas que encontrarme con gente molesta hoy... primero Shindou, luego Kariya y ahora tu...

Kirino: ¡no hables asi de mi novio!

Hakuryuu: asique tienes citas con los novios de otras personas

Tsurugi: claro que no, tengo citas con Kirino desde antes que tuviera novio.

Hakuryuu: impuros...-dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

Kirino: ¡oye! ¿que rayos te crees para decirme impuro?

Tsurugi: déjalo, te tiene envidia porque estas en una cita conmigo.

Hakuryuu: claro que no, además yo vine con mis amigos.

Kirino: ¿a si? ¿y donde están?

Hakuryuu: ¡cállate! -se levanta y se va quien sabe donde.

Tsurugi: vámonos, esta película es aburrida.

Kirino: esta bien...-se para y comienza a caminar junto con Tsurugi.

Ambos salen del cine y ven que al parecer Hakuryuu decía la verdad, Ichiban, Yukimura y Taiyou estaban ahí, ya se conocían por el equipo de Fudou, Kirino paró un momento al sentir más presión sobre su mano, al ver se dio cuenta de que Tsurugi se había quedado totalmente quieto mirando a Taiyou como un rottweiler rabioso que vio un gato.

Kirino: Tsurugi... vamos-dice con una gota bajando por su cabeza

Tsurugi: hmp, estúpido.

Taiyou: ¡hola Tsurugi-kun! -se acerca a ellos

Tsurugi: gr...

Kirino: ay no...

Taiyou: Hola Kirino-san, ¿están teniendo una cita?

Kirino: no...-suelta la mano de Tsurugi- solo somos amigos.

Taiyou: si tu lo dices...

Tsurugi: asi es, tu sabes muy bien que YO estoy con Tenma.

Taiyou: en realidad no lo sabia...

Tsurugi: pues ahora lo sabes -le decía con una sonrisa cínica.

Taiyou: no seas tan rencoroso Tsurugi... no es bueno que nos llevemos mal, después de todo, podríamos ser familia...

Tsurugi: ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Taiyou: bueno, estoy saliendo con alguien ahora...

-¡Kyosuke! ¿qué haces ahí? te dije que no salieras de la casa hasta que vuelva...

Kirino: Yuichi-san...-Kirino si lo entendió-

Tsurugi: un momento...-empieza a formular palabras y buscar la conexión- ...

Kirino: ¿en serio debes pensarlo tanto?... esto se va a poner feo.

Tsurugi: ambos están aquí, entonces...-su cara se pone pálida y abre los ojos a más no poder- no...

Kirino: y así empieza el show...-decía resignado al ver como se abría la caja de pandora.

Tsurugi: no, no , no, NO Y ¡NO! -grita viendo a su hermano con una cara que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos.

Yuichi: Kyosuke... puedo explicártelo...-decía nervioso mientras su hermano se le acerca-

Tsurugi: traidor... no solo no me contaste sino que estas con ¡ESO! -dijo apuntando a Taiyou.

Yuichi: Kyosuke, no le hables asi... no te lo dije porque sabia que... ¿a donde vas?

Tsurugi: ¡te voy a... matar! -corre y se tira sobre Taiyou-

Kirino: le mostrare esto a Tenma...-decía entre risas mientras grababa la escena

Yuichi: ¡suéltalo! -decía mientras intentaba sacárselo de encima mientras lo jalaba hacia atrás-

Taiyou: Yuichi... -decía con pequeñas cataratas cayendo de sus ojos.

Tsurugi: ¿¡que te pasa?! ¡¿eh!? ¿no aguantas el dolor? -le aplicaba una llave con una mueca bastante sádica- ¡no es nada con la humillación que siento al ver a mi querido hermano con el cretino que beso a mi novio!

Yuichi: ¡lo siento, suéltalo de una vez! ...- haciendo un esfuerzo logró sacarle a Tsurugi de encima y lo abrazo fuertemente para que ya no se moviera.

Tsurugi: suéltame...-decía medio agitado entre los brazos de su hermano.

Yuichi: no, ya armaste un escándalo. Nos vamos a casa...

Kirino: Yuichi... ¿por qué no me dejas a Kyosuke asi puedes disfrutar el resto de tu cita?

Yuichi: bien, solo déjame hablar con el a solas un momento...

Yuichi se lleva arrastrando a Tsurugi al baño que tenía una cara que asustaría a cualquiera, Kirino ayudo a Taiyou a incorporarse y se sentó con el en unas sillas cercanas.

Kirino: ¿estas bien?

Taiyou: supongo que me lo merezco...-decía mientras se sobaba el brazo.

Kirino: ¿acaso te mordió? -dijo al ver una marca en su cuello.

Taiyou: em...no, depende... ¿de qué Tsurugi estamos hablando? -ríe nerviosamente y se sonroja mientras se cubre la marca.

Kirino: vaya, vaya...-lo mira fijamente- ten cuidado, los chicos de la edad de Yuichi...

Taiyou: ya se, ya se... Minamisawa-san me dijo lo mismo.

Kirino: cierto que ustedes se conocen ahora...

Taiyou: ahora que lo dices...-mira en los alrededores- que extraño, me dijo que tenia una cita hoy con Kurama aquí.

Kirino: ¿¡qué?! ¡¿con Kurama?! -dijo sorprendido.

Taiyou: así es -dijo alegremente

Kirino: wow... bueno, nose de que me sorprendo, después de todo esos dos...

-¡ni lo digas carita de Barbie! -le gritan salvajemente desde atrás casi haciéndolo caer del susto.

Taiyou: Minamisawa-san, me preguntaba que era de ti...

Kirino: ¡Kurama! ¡no me asustes así! -

Kurama: entonces no digas tonterías.

Minamisawa: no son tonterías...-le pasa el brazo por la espalda- ¿verdad, amor?

Kurama: ¡cállate! -lo pisa apropósito.

Minamisawa: ¡auch!... no te pongas rudo aún...-le susurra al oído- eso viene después.

Kurama: ¡se acabó, no puedo tolerar esto, y con esto me refiero a ti! -le grita a Minamisawa y empieza a caminar.

Minamisawa: pero... bomboncito...-empieza a seguirlo-

Kurama: ¡no me sigas! -empieza a correr-

Minamisawa: ¡no puedes escapar de mí! -empieza a correr también- ¡y lo sabes! ¡ríndete!

Kurama: ¡jamás!-

La persecución continua por todos lados, Kurama perdió la cuenta de cuantas ancianas empujo, cuantos niños chocó, que cosas destruyó y lanzó a su acosador tratando de poner obstáculos.

Mientras tanto en el baño, Yuichi abrazaba a su hermano por la espalda y trataba de darle explicaciones...

Yuichi: perdón... -besa su cabello.

Tsurugi: aleja tu boca de mi... quien sabe para que la usaste ya -decía sin querer mirarlo.

Yuichi: Kyosuke...-aprieta mas el abrazo- no es mi novio... solo tengo una cita con él es todo...

Tsurugi: no se ve como la primera...

Yuichi: no pero...solo nos estamos conociendo.

Tsurugi: pero tu no me dijiste, yo te cuento todo lo que hago.

Yuichi: perdóname, es que se que no te agrada, y no quería decírtelo a menos que las cosas funcionen...

Tsurugi: no importa, me enteré de la peor forma.

Yuichi: ¿por qué la peor?

Tsurugi: porque el solo se burla de mi por haber besado a Tenma y ahora esta saliendo contigo, parece que lo hiciera a propósito.

Yuichi: ¿acaso te dijo algo sobre eso?

Tsurugi: nunca me dice las cosas directamente, solo habla irónicamente y se hace el simpático, pero en realidad disfruta ver mi frustración.

Yuichi: Kyosuke...-lo da vuelta y se quedan viendo- lamento no habértelo contado... si hubieras sabido desde un principio que tiene esa actitud contigo...

Tsurugi: hermano... no voy a ser tan egoísta de pedirte que no lo veas.

Yuichi: lo se, pero de todos modos voy a hacerlo...

Tsurugi: no lo hagas, solo me harás sentirme mal conmigo mismo...

Yuichi: no es eso... estaba en duda porque es muy joven para mí. Pero después de lo de hoy finalmente decidí que prefiero salir con mi enfermero... ¿lo recuerdas?

Tsurugi: ¡¿qué?! ¡¿cuantos novios tienes?!

Yuichi: no son mis novios...

Tsurugi: bien, puedes salir con tu enfermero después de que me lo presentes -lo mira seriamente-

Yuichi: esta bien -ríe ante la actitud de Tsurugi- ¿ya me perdonas?

Tsurugi: no hasta que conozca a ese chico.

Yuichi: de acuerdo... ¿me das un abrazo? -le dice sonriéndole y extendiendo sus brazos-

Tsurugi: no soy un niño -dice sonrojándose- no me hables de esa manera.

Yuichi: de acuerdo-se da vuelta y se dirige a la puerta- discul...-antes de salir siente como su hermano se aferra a su espalda.

Tsurugi: tonto... no te dije que no quería...-

Yuichi: Kyosuke...- se da vuelta y toma el sonrojado rostro de Tsurugi entre sus manos y besa su frente- te quiero.

Tsurugi: yo también, onii-chan... -dice muy avergonzado, se sentía muy tonto al decirle de esa forma, pero sabia que a Yuichi le encantaba.

Yuichi: eres una ternura...-decía sonrojándose un poco-

Tsurugi: claro que no- dice empezando a caminar hacia donde había dejado a Kirino, tratando de recuperar su aspecto rudo- y no me vuelvas a ocultar cosas.

Yuichi: te lo prometo-dijo sonriendo yendo tras él.

Ambos llegan donde habían dejado a Kirino y los demás, Tsurugi pasó al lado de Taiyou rebajándolo con la mirada, Taiyou solo reía ante esta actitud y se fue con Yuichi que le pidió ir a otro lugar.

Hakuryuu: ¡Tsurugi! -dijo apareciendo de repente sorprendiendo a Kyosuke.

Tsurugi: ¿qué rayos quieres ahora?

Hakuryuu: si no estas en una cita como dices, ven con nosotros -dijo al lado Hakuryuu e Ichiban.

Tsurugi: no voy a dejar a Ranmaru aquí, gane una apuesta y debo quedármelo el fin de semana.

Kirino: ¿por qué lo dices como si yo fuera una cosa o una mascota? -dijo un poco enfadado.

Hakuryuu: tráelo, iremos al parque a jugar un partido de 5 jugadores, pero Taiyou y Minamisawa se fueron.

Tsurugi: ¿futbol de 5?, suena interesante... bien acepto.

Kirino: oye, ¿quien te dijo que yo quería jugar?

Tsurugi: como si no quisieras...

Kirino: esta bien, pero no es el tipo de cita que tenía en mente.

Tsurugi: te vas a divertir, descuida.

Dicho esto, los 5 empezaron a caminar fuera de allí, Yukimura iba caminando junto a Hakuryuu y Tsurugi, atrás de ellos iban Kirino e Ichiban..

Ichiban: entonces, ¿Cuál es tu relación con Tsurugi?...-le dijo de repente viéndolo... ¿seductor?

Kirino: eh... yo... somos amigos, buenos amigos, nada más -dijo un poco sorprendido por la pregunta.

Ichiban: oh... ¿y qué pasó con Shindou? recuerdo que él me dijo una vez que eras su mejor amigo, ¿acaso están peleados?

Kirino: no, el y yo... bueno...-dudó un momento si decirlo o no, ya que Shindou no quería que todo el mundo se enterara de sus ''preferencias''.

Ichiban: lo siento, no debí preguntar.

Kirino: no es eso... es que, Tsurugi es mi mejor amigo ahora.

Ichiban: ya veo, y... ¿sales con alguien?

Kirino: eh, supongo... ¿por qué? -dijo sin saber muy bien que decir o si debía mentirle.

Ichiban: bien...entonces, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

Kirino: ¿eh? -se quedo blanco por un momento.

Ichiban: perdón, no quiero incomodarte, es que... te encuentro muy atractivo -le dijo con una sonrisa digna de un don juan.

Kirino: ¿en serio? muchas gracias por el cumplido, pero yo no creo que...-estaba sonrojado y nervioso.

Tsurugi: ¡oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? -dijo interponiéndose entre ambos- él ya tiene a alguien, asique no puede aceptar tu invitación.

Ichiban: disculpa, valía la pena intentarlo -caminó más adelante mientras los otros dos empezaban a hacerle bromas por el intento fallido.

Kirino: esta bien Kyosuke, no debes ser tan sobreprotector.

Tsurugi: claro que sí, le prometí que cuidaría de ti -dice guiñándole un ojo.

Kirino: ¿seguro que es por él?

Tsurugi: de acuerdo, tal vez me moleste un poco verte con otros chicos...-desviando la mirada.

Kirino: eres un celoso sin remedio, no me quiero imaginar lo que sufre Tenma.

Tsurugi: ¿es necesario que lo metas en la conversación cada 10 minutos?

Kirino: oh vamos, yo se que lo extrañas, debe ser un día feo para ti... la princesa sin su príncipe.

Tsurugi: al menos estoy contigo... menos mal que gané esa apuesta con Shindou, sino estarías haciendo quien sabe que ahora...

Kirino: en realidad... eso es lo que quería decirte.

Tsurugi: ¿pasó algo malo?

Kirino: no, pero... no estoy físicamente apto para correr y todas esas cosas hoy...-dijo un poco avergonzado haciéndose el distraído.

Tsurugi: ¿por qué?, ¿estas lastimado?, ¿o será que te duele algo? -decía mientras lo miraba.

Kirino: no te preocupes... es mas o menos lo último...verás...- ambos se detienen y Kirino le dice algo a Tsurugi al oído- no se lo digas a nadie...-le dice con una sonrisa y se adelanta.

Hakuryuu: oye, secreto en reunión es mala educación... ¿Tsurugi? -observa que se ha quedado quieto- reacciona, ya llegamos.

Tsurugi: . . . -su rostro esta sonrojado, sus ojos muy abiertos e intentaba articular una palabra que no se entendía.

Kirino: ¡no seas llorón!, deja de titubear y ven aquí, tampoco eres tan inocente.

Yukimura: ¿se siente bien?

Ichiban: es difícil saberlo, de por si ya es muy pálido pero...-ambos lo miran con una gota en la cabeza- creo que algo lo dejó bastante traumado.

Hakuryuu: oye colitas, mejor tráelo, nose que le dijiste pero más te vale que lo arregles antes de que sea nuestro turno.

Kirino: primero, mocoso, dime Kirino-san o Kirino-sempai, segundo, no es de tu incumbencia asique vete por allá y descuida, estará bien.

Hakuryuu: hmp...-se va con los otros dos.

Kirino: oye, no exageres, sabías que iba a pasar en algún momento.

Tsurugi: pero... ¡es demasiado pronto!

Kirino: nos conocemos hace años, ¿Qué tiene?

Tsurugi: tu...-suspira- olvídalo, no puedo creerlo.

Kirino: Kyosuke, no puedes enfadarte porque me acosté con mi novio.

Tsurugi: ¡no lo digas tan así!, además no es eso...

Kirino: ya veo...-empieza a reír- después de todo eres muy inocente aún y te avergüenza solo pensar en eso, seguro ahora no me puedes ver a la cara porque te imaginas cosas.

Tsurugi: ¡¿qué?! -dijo poniéndose rojo, Kirino tenía razón- ¡no...no me molestes!

Kirino: eres un pervertido -dijo riendo y empezando a caminar hacia donde se habían ido los demás-

Tsurugi: ¡tu eres el pervertido que me cuentas esa cosas! -dijo empezando a caminar tras él.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar medio lejos de allí, en el cuarto de Hiroto y Midorikawa, Mido estaba acomodando su ropa.

Midorikawa: basta, te dije que no quiero...-decía medio fastidiado.

Hiroto: pero solo lo hicimos una vez esta semana... -lo abraza por detrás-

Midorikawa: lo dices como si fueran meses...

Hiroto: oh vamos... tu también eres hombre, ¿no?

Midorikawa: si...-lo empuja sobre la cama y continua lo que estaba haciendo- pero mi papel, que nunca me dejas cambiar por cierto, no es tan rehabilitador como lo es para ti.

Hiroto: pero te gusta, y mucho...-dice acercándose a él de nuevo

Midorikawa: si seguimos así, moriré a los 30, déjame descansar.

Hiroto: no exageres, hagamos un trato, lo hacemos ahora y luego tú decides cuando será la próxima vez.

Midorikawa: mm... -se pone en pose pensativa-

Hiroto: ¿verdad que te conviene?, además, Masaki no esta, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras...

Midorikawa: ¡eres un pervertido! -le grita sonajeándose-

Hiroto: Mido...- deja los anteojos sobre un mueble y luego le da un abrazo- eres tan lindo... aún te sonrojas como hace 10 años.

Midorikawa: y tu eres cada día mas pervertido...

Hiroto: y también te amo más.

Midorikawa: Hiro... -corresponde su abrazo y se besan- te amo.

Hiroto: yo te amo más.

Midorikawa: mm... de acuerdo, aceptaré tu trato.

Hiroto: genial...-ambos empiezan a besarse tiernamente-

-¡Mido-san! -entra Kariya de repente abrazando a Midorikawa por la espalda.

Hiroto: Masaki...¿no te fuiste con tu amigo? -una vena aparece en su frente.

Midorikawa: ¿qué te pasa Masaki? ¿estabas llorando? -dice acariciando el cabello de Kariya- vamos...

Hiroto: espera... ¿a dónde vas? -dice al ver que su Mido se iba con Kariya.

Midorikawa: lo siento Hiro-chan, ¿no ves que Masaki esta triste? -se va con Kariya.

Hiroto: si... dime si necesitas algo- después de unos segundos se tira en la cama y suspira- hoy tampoco se me dio...

Ya era de noche y Tsurugi volvía con Kirino de un largo y agitador día, al entrar a su casa, ambos dieron un gran suspiro y se tiraron al piso.

Yuichi: se ven agotados -dijo al verlos ahí tirados.

Tsurugi: es tu culpa, sempai.

Kirino: yo no te dije que te metieras.

Tsurugi: deberías agradecerme en vez de regañarme.

Yuichi: ¿qué pasó?

Tsurugi: demasiadas cosas -se para- me daré un baño primero.

Yuichi: ¿tu podrías contarme Ranmaru-kun? -le ofrece la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Kirino: claro... -se levanta aceptando la ayuda- mejor acomodémonos en otro lado.

Yuichi: vamos a la cocina, haré algo de té -ambos se van y Kirino se sienta mientras Yuichi llena la pava- ¿y bien?

Kirino: bueno... Taiyou no fue el único en sufrir la ira de Tsurugi hoy...

Flash Back:

El partido había comenzado y Tsurugi, Hakuryuu, Yukimura, Ichiban y Sangoku, que se lo habían encontrado ahí, estaban por empezar el partido.

Kirino: ¡animo Kyosuke! - grito Kirino sentado cerca de allí.

El referí dio el pitido de inicio y comenzaron a jugar, como era de esperarse, llevaban 10 minutos y Tsurugi había metido 5 goles, Hakuryuu 4, Ichiban 1 y Yukimura 3.

Los otros chicos se rindieron y pasaron a la siguiente etapa. Tsurugi veía de reojo que algunos chicos que pasaban por ahí le echaban el ojo a Kirino, cosa normal porque 9 de cada 10 lo confundían con una mujer, pero no le dio mucha importancia porque solo estaban mirando. Se sentó a su lado muy pegado a él para marcar territorio, al parecer el distraído de Kirino ni lo había notado, estaba muy ocupado mandándole mensajes a Shindou.

Kirino: podrías haber sido un poco más compasivo con esos chicos...

Tsurugi: tenía ganas de jugar.

Después de media hora, llegó su turno de nuevo, Tsurugi se fue y Kirino se quedó con Kurama y con Ichiban que había sido reemplazado un rato por Minamisawa.

Kurama: oye Kirino, si alguien pregunta no te diste cuenta en que momento me fui -dijo y se fue corriendo aprovechando que Minamisawa estaba distraído.

Kirino: esta bien...-dijo riendo.

Ichiban: hasta tu risa es hermosa...-dijo viéndolo de forma encantadora.

Kirino: ah... ¿si? gracias...-desvío la mirada y sonrojado se puso a jugar con el pasto.

Ichiban: esto podría sonar muy atrevido, pero...-Kirino lo mira- ¿podría...darte un beso?

Antes de Kirino se atreviera a responderle, un balón llega volando y le a Ichiban en su ya no tan encantador rostro.

Kirino: ¡Kyosuke!

Tsurugi: perdón, creo que di ese pase muy fuerte -dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

Terminaron su segundo partido 20 a 0, Ichiban tenia una bandita en su frente y el ojo un poco violeta, estaba cruzado de brazos en el lado opuesto a Kirino, había entendido el mensaje, por su parte Kirino seguía mirando en forma reprobatoria a Kyosuke que aún se hacia el desentendido y Minamisawa al no encontrar a Kurama por ningún lado, se fue de nuevo.

Hakuryuu: bien hecho Tsurugi, necesitamos otro jugador.

Tsurugi: deberás jugar sempai, de paso te tendré mas vigilado.

Kirino: sabes que estoy ''lesionado''-ve cerca de ahí a Shinsuke y Aoi y los invita a venir.

El tercer partido comienza, Shinsuke toma posición de defensa y Kirino junto con Aoi miran el partido hasta que...

Chico: oigan lindas... quieren venir con nosotros a dar una vuelta -dice señalando a su amigo detrás de él.

Aoi: ¿lindas? -contiene su risa-

Kirino: estoy acostumbrado -le dice a Aoi, pero antes de responderle al chico, un segundo balón llega volando a la cara del pobre dejándolo casi inconsciente- ¡Kyosuke!

Tsurugi: lo siento... -dice viendo hacia otro lado.

Ambos chicos se van, Kirino sigue hablando con Aoi, el tercer partido termina 25 a 0, Tsurugi se sienta al lado de Aoi para que Kirino no lo regañe. En eso estaban cuando llegó el árbitro y le dijo a Tsurugi que si eso pasaba de nuevo lo sacaría del equipo.

Hakuryuu: es tu culpa -le dijo a Kirino- eres una distracción para Tsurugi, igual que ese Tenma.

Kirino: disculpa, yo no...-Tsurugi lo interrumpe-

Tsurugi: si le vuelves a hablar así de alguno de los dos, puedes irte olvidando de que somos amigos.

Hakuryuu: ¡entonces deja de hacer tonterías! -se para- lo que haga esta zorra no es problema tuyo.

Kirino: otra vez esa palabra...

Tsurugi: ¿Cómo le dijiste? -dice parándose también.

Hakuryuu: disculpa, no utilicé el termino correcto, botinera le va mejor -antes de que Tsurugi le diga algo Kirino le da una fuerte bofetada a Hakuryuu.

Kirino: no puedes hablarme así si ni siquiera me conoces.

Tsurugi: vámonos sempai.

Kirino: no, yo me iré, parece que te estoy causando problemas...

Tsurugi: no digas eso...

-Hakuryuu tiene razón...-dice alguien metiéndose de repente.

Aoi: Hikaru-kun, ¿por qué dices eso?

Hikaru: ¡por tu culpa Kariya y yo terminamos!

Tsurugi: ¡no es su culpa que él sea un idiota!

-¡oye tu! veamos que tan malo eres sin tu balón - dijo el chico que golpeó hoy con otros 5 que había traído.

Ichiban: no te pienses que esto se va a quedar así, Tsurugi -dijo parándose también.

Hikaru: pensé que eras mi amigo, pero eso también se acabo hoy -le dice a Tsurugi con una expresión muy molesta.

Hakuryuu: tu... carita de ángel. Eres de lo peor -le dijo a Kirino.

-¡Tsurugi! -gritan haciendo a todos darse la vuelta.

Aoi: Taiyou-kun... -dice algo sorprendida al verlo con esa mirada llena de rabia y un par de lágrimas en los ojos.

Tsurugi: genial... en serio hoy no hago más que encontrarme gente desagradable...-dijo ya harto de la situación.

Taiyou: ¿¡que le dijiste a tu hermano de mi?! ¡¿ no te es suficiente con haberme quitado a Tenma?!

En total había nueve personas alrededor de Tsurugi y Kirino, bastante enfadados que se les estaban por lanzar en cualquier momento, Tsurugi les hacia frente, pero Kirino que estaba un poco más consiente de la situación agarró a Tsurugi del antebrazo y empezó a correr.

Tsurugi: ¿qué haces? yo puedo con esos idiotas.

Kirino: ¡claro que no! ¡no importa que tan enojado estés! ¡si te golpean todos al mismo tiempo no vas a ganarles!

Fin del flash back.

Kirino: y luego nos persiguieron casi todo el día...

Yuichi: ¡¿Taiyou hizo tal cosa?!

Kirino: ¿acaso no escuchaste que a tu hermano y a mi quisieron matarnos hoy? ¡debemos hacer algo con los impulsivos celos de Kyosuke!

Yuichi: voy a llamarlo ahora mismo, ¿Cómo se atreve a intentar golpear a mi hermanito? -dice y se dejando a Kirino solo.

Kirino: ya veo que no...-Tsurugi entra a la cocina.

Tsurugi: ¿qué le pasa a mi hermano? no le habrás contado...

Kirino: más o menos.

Tsurugi: ¡sempai! -suspira- olvídalo, te deje el baño listo.

Kirino: gracias, pero...-se para a su lado- debes dejar de cuidarme tanto Kyosuke, lo que pasó hoy no fue gracioso...

Tsurugi: no puedo evitarlo... no quiero que te molesten.

Kirino: pero yo puedo defenderme... en serio, me encanta que me demuestres lo mucho que te importo pero esa no es la manera...

Tsurugi: es que... soy muy impulsivo.

Kirino: puedo darme cuenta...-le sonríe dulcemente- no pongas esa cara, no lo tomes como que te estoy reprochando, pero prométeme que tratarás de corregir esa actitud.

Tsurugi: lo siento, tienes razón, por ser sobreprotector te puse en problemas, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer...

Kirino: bien...-besa su mejilla y antes de subir las escaleras voltea para decirle otra cosa- por cierto, también te molestaste por lo que Hakuryuu dijo de Tenma, eso fue muy romántico.

Tsurugi: ¡no me molestes! - se sonroja y se sirve un poco de té- Tenma...-piensa en voz alta mientras mira su taza- te extrañé mucho hoy...

Kirino termina de quitarse la ropa y entra al agua, suspira y se relaja un poco, luego mira al costado donde dejo su celular, lo toma y empieza a marcar el numero de Shindou.

Kirino: hola mi amor...-dice melosamente haciendo sonrojar a Shindou del otro lado de la línea.

Shindou: ¿a que se debe ese tono?

Kirino: seguro estas avergonzado, puedo sentir el calor de tus mejillas desde aquí...

Shindou: no empieces a hacer eso... tengo unas terribles ganas de besarte, no me provoques o voy a enloquecer.

Kirino: Shindou... eres tan tierno.

Shindou: ¿ah si?, que vergonzoso...-dice apenado y Kirino ríe-

Kirino: me encantas... dime algo bonito...-dice cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza en el borde.

Shindou: te amo...

Kirino: yo también.

Shindou: ¿sabes? la combinación de tus hermosos ojos celestes y tu cabello rosa, opacan el romántico escenario que crean el color que toma el cielo en el atardecer sobre un lago cristalino...tu eres mas hermoso, elegiría verte a ti toda mi vida.

Kirino: Takuto...-dice encantado con las cursilerías de Shindou- normalmente me burlaría de cualquiera que hable así, pero cada vez que te escucho siento que voy a morir de felicidad.

Después de media hora de cursilería, Tsurugi toca la puerta de su sempai trayendo ropa para prestarle.

Tsurugi: Ranmaru, te traje ropa, ya sal de ahí o te vas a arrugar.

Kirino: ya voy...-dice parándose.

Shindou: ¿te estabas bañando?

Kirino: aun estoy en la bañera, para que veas que no me estoy bañando con Tsurugi...-Justo en ese momento Tsurugi entra al baño-

Tsurugi: ¿con quien hablas sem...pai? -se quedan viendo unos segundos mientras solo se escucha la voz de Shindou en el celular.

Shindou: no es gracioso... ¿Ranmaru?, ¿sigues ahí?

Kirino: ¡kyaa! ¡sal de aquí Kyosuke! -le lanza el jabon.

Tsurugi: ¡auch!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento...! -cierra la puerta quedando muy sonrojado.

Shindou: ¡¿Ranmaru?! ¡¿estas bien?! ¿¡que pasó!?

Kirino: nada, nada... solo un pequeño accidente, voy a colgar. debo cambiarme, ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí...-cuelga el teléfono y sale del baño envuelto con la toalla encontrando a Tsurugi en al puerta.

Tsurugi: ten...-extiende la ropa mirando hacia abajo- lo siento...-dice avergonzado sin levantar la mirada.

Kirino: en serio...-toma la ropa- ¿que hablamos de los impulsos?

Tsurugi: lo siento...

Kirino: al menos ahora sabes de lo que te pierdes... -le dice bromeando-

Tsurugi: ¡sempai! -se sonroja-

Kirino: ahora ya tienes una idea mas clara para cuando te imagines lo que te conté hoy...

Tsurugi: ¡ya basta! ¡eres un pervertido! ¡no me molestes! -dijo totalmente escandalizado.

Kirino: es broma, no te alteres tanto...-ríe al ver las distintas muecas de Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: solo cámbiate de una vez... en un rato la cena estará lista...-decía desviando la vista tratando de tranquilizar su sonrojo.

Kirino: con permiso...-dijo pasando a su lado, una gota bajo por su cabeza al ver a Yuichi discutiendo aún por teléfono con Taiyou.

Después de cambiarse y después de la cena, los tres subieron a las habitaciones, estaba por entrar al cuarto de Tsurugi cuando recordó lo que le prometió a Shindou, se quedó parado en la puerta de repente.

Yuichi: ¿qué pasa Ranmaru?

Tsurugi: no me digas... que le dijiste a Shindou que no dormirías conmigo...

Kirino: lo hice...

Yuichi: entonces ven conmigo...-dijo tomándolo del brazo metiéndolo a su cuarto.

Tsurugi: ¿Qué crees que haces?, que el duerma en mi cuarto y yo dormiré contigo.

Yuichi: no me has dejado dormir con Kirino desde que lo conocí, también es mi amigo.

Tsurugi: porque solo yo duermo contigo -le dijo con un tono que sonó a capricho.

Yuichi: descuida, mi cama es mas grande que la tuya, entraremos cómodamente...

Tsurugi: ¡no! ¡Kirino sempai es mío! -empezaron a tironear de Kirino-

Kirino: siento que ya había vivido esto...-pensó en vos alta al recordar el origen de esa apuesta.

Yuichi: no seas tan egoísta...-Yuichi ganó la pelea y cerró rápidamente la puerta tras de sí-

Tsurugi: ¡nii-san!, ¿¡por qué me robas mis amigos?! ¡lo mismo haces con Tenma! -dice mientras golpea la puerta.

Kirino: ¡ja! ¡no fui yo quien lo trajo a la conversación ahora! -dice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Tsurugi: ¡no me molestes!, como quieras, quédatelo por hoy -se va resignado y un poco apenado.

Yuichi: ¿de qué lado quieres dormir Ranmaru?

Kirino: me da lo mismo...-dice acomodándose a su lado.

Yuichi: por cierto... ¿Shindou es tu novio ahora, verdad?

Kirino: eh, si...

Yuichi: ya veo, que pena, últimamente estaba pensando que si Tsurugi se te quitaba un poco de encima podía invitarte a salir.

Kirino: ¿que? ¿en serio? -se sonroja.

Yuichi: si, pero... olvídalo. Debo dejar de salir con chicos tan jóvenes...

Kirino: que lastima no me lo pediste antes, me hubiera gustado tener una cita con el hermano apuesto de Kyosuke -apenas termino de hablar la puerta se abre de golpe y entra Tsurugi

Tsurugi: ¿ah si? -toma a Kirino de las piernas y lo arrastra a su cuarto, cierra la puerta y luego vuelve con su hermano.

Yuichi: ¿en serio? -le dice viéndolo de forma reprobatoria.

Tsurugi: hmp...-se acuesta y se mete debajo de las sabanas-

Yuichi: que se va hacer contigo...-dice resignadamente y se mete debajo de las sabanas con él- deja de hacer pucheros...

Tsurugi: déjame...-se da vuelta- no me dijiste que te gustaba sempai, ¿Cuántos mas te gustan?

Yuichi: porque te pones asi...-lo abraza- buenas noches Kyosuke...

Tsurugi: buenas noches...

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, Kirino después de un rato de hablar con Shindou también se durmió.

En su casa, después de un hermoso día desperdiciado por un castigo, Tenma se acuesta ya listo para el gran dia mañana, estaba realmente molesto con Tsurugi, pero después de un rato ese enojo se convierte en ganas de verlo.

Hikaru estaba desconsolado en su cuarto, no iba a faltar el día siguiente para la obra aunque no tuviera ganas de ver a Kariya.

Para mala suerte de Hiroto, Kariya, después de venir esa tarde devastado y confundido a su casa, se quedó dormido en brazos de Midorikawa en la cama que compartían, asique tuvo que quedarse en la cama de Masaki.

Kurama, después de un agitado día donde se dio a la fuga todo el tiempo, se tiró en la cama ya aliviado un poco de que pasaría la obra y se terminaba el trato con el pervertido de Minamisawa.

Taiyou estaba como Hikaru, había perdido a Tenma y ahora a Yuichi por culpa de Tsurugi y lo peor, era que había tenido una fuerte discusión con él después de lo que pasó esa tarde.

Hakuryuu ya estaba para fundar junto a Hikaru el club ''odiamos a Kirino'', no había podido contener sus palabras esa tarde, no solo Tenma, ahora también ese afeminado lo apartaban de Tsurugi.

El pobre Ichiban ya se iba a cobrar el balonazo de Tsurugi, al parecer idolatra tanto a Goenji que hasta usa sus métodos, no solo le molestó el golpe, sino que estaba molesto porque cortó la mínima oportunidad que tuvo de invitar a salir a Kirino, al menos había conseguido entradas para su obra, cortesía de Minamisawa.

Así terminó este día para los recién nombrados, al fin se había terminado el día y empezó la cuenta regresiva para los estrenos.

* * *

**Al fin actualicé, el último capitulo es el que viene, nose que tan largo va a ser pero hay muchas sorpresas.**

**¿Al fin serán novios Tsurugi y Tenma?, ¿Quiénes estarán presentes en la obra?, ¿Qué pasara con Yuichi y Taiyou?, ¿Qué harán luego Kurama y Minamisawa?, ¿volverán Kariya y Hikaru?.**

**Un pequeño adelanto es las respuestas de estas preguntas. :)**

**Espero les guste, sino perdonen, escribo lo que me gusta aunque sea medio raro. Bye!**


End file.
